The Snow on My Flesh
by SteelAgainstIvory
Summary: So The AntiChrist is back, Pip NEARLY gets raped twice, Kenny keeps dying in the most depressing ways ever, Cartman is certainly no good guy, and believe it or not my fingers do all the work... South Park's never going to be the same again. REVISED! DxP
1. Lovely Day In Hell

**A/N:** I decided to make a Pip/Damien because there just aren't enough out there in the world.

**Warning:** It is full of BOY LOVE!

**Disclaimer:** I will own South Park and all thing related when Tom Cruise comes out of the closet.

**Summary:** Damien comes back to South Park to finish up some schooling. Pip is being bullied by Cartman. Kenny plays matchmaker. Oh yes, it's all lovely random stuff.

**Remember:**

"Blah" – Speech

_Blah_ – Thoughts

Blah – Self Explanatory

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter One**

It was a lovely day. The birds were singing, the grass was green, and Kenny's blood oozed over the sidewalk causing the butterflies to get stuck in the sticky residue. Kenny was standing by the bus stop like always with his three best friends, Stan, Kyle, and Eric Cartman when, the fat fuck Cartman is, pushed Kenny because he happened to be eating a Twinkie in front of the other boy and refused to share.

The bus chose to pull up right at that moment and squash him flat. Needless to say, Stan cried out, "Oh my God! You killed Kenny!"

Kyle pointed to Cartman exclaiming, "You bastard!" Yet no one called the police or an ambulance. The three boys just got on the bus and it drove them off to school.

Meanwhile, Kenny's soul tumbled and tumbled through raging infernos before finally coming to an abrupt landing on some hard ass stalagmite flooring. He made a moan and rubbed his sore bottom. "You'd think about eight or nine years of this would make me an expert at landing," the teen grumbled.

He passed through the gates of hell waving hello to the guards. "Hey Kenny! What happened this time?" called out Jerry, a man with only one eye and boils all over his chest.

"Cartman threw me in front of the bus," he explained.

"Ate a Twinkie didn't you?" the man laughed out loud. Kenny threw him a thousand watt smile.

"You bet your toasted ass I did."

Jerry opened the gates and let Kenny stroll through. He passed the Hooker's Section of Hell. "Hey babe! Haven't seen you in a while!" they yelled out, looking delicious as always. Kenny just waved at them and hurried on his way. He walked for a little while more before stopping at the Castle located in the center of a pit of fire and tortured souls.

He rang the bell. The chorus of Hell's Bell's could be heard resonating through the house. Kenny cleaned under his fingernails bored as heck. When the door finally opened he came face to face with that of his friend Damien the Anti-Christ. Damien looked like he just woke up from a nap.

He shrugged Kenny in. Kenny gladly stepped in and followed Damien back upstairs. They passed through a hall of amour, a room of porcelain dolls, and a painting of Bill Cosby in the dining room. Damien opened his bedroom door and shifted across the floor and flopped on his bed in a very un-prince of darkness like manner.

Kenny took in the room. It was normal. A big bed, a desk with a computer on it, a large TV, a play station, a bookcase, some knick knacks, and all of it in dark blues, blacks, some grays and a splash of red. "Oh, you redecorated with out me," Kenny said disappointed. He was usually down in hell until about three am and bored like you wouldn't believe.

Why three am? Good question. No one really explained it, so he never truly asked. Kenny hopped over to the bed. He threw himself up and jumped down on Damien. The evil boy scooted under his pillows to get away. "Come on! Wake up dude! You have to entertain me!" the blond whined

Damien looked up and glared at Kenny. "Do you enjoy being turned into a duck billed platypus or what?" he asked. Kenny sighed and climbed off the bed. He sat on the floor moodily.

"Fine you jackass bastard." The teen mumbled. Damien rolled his eyes and hit him over the head.

"God damn you're a whiny little bitch," Damien griped. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. Kenny smiled and did a victory dance in his head. "Alright, how are things on Earth?" he asked sleepily.

"Boring without the son of Satan," Kenny yawned. Damien smirked at this.

"Actually, I haven't seen you in about a week. Still chasing after your little Butters?" Kenny flushed at Damien's suggestive voice. _Damien 1, Kenny 0. _Damien thought evilly. Kenny sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Kind of yeah…" He gave a nervous laugh before coming up with a different topic.

"Oh, Damien, I heard that your pops is sending back to South Park to finish some education."

Damien's grin fell. _Okay, Damien 1, Kenny 1. _Damien coughed. "Actually, yeah. I'm going back tomorrow." Kenny brightened up at the news. He jumped back on Damien's bed.

"That's great! Pip is totally-" Kenny stopped himself quickly. Damien's eyes darkened.

"I thought I told you-" Damien started but Kenny interrupted him.

"Sorry! I lost my head for a moment." Kenny put up his hands in surrender. Damien huffed for a bit. Then there came the awkward silence. Kenny twiddled his thumbs. Damien looked about the room with no interest. Finally…

"Just for curiosity's sake, how has Pip been doing since I was last there? I mean, I am going to go to school with you guys for a while," Damien asked gruffly. Kenny felt himself smile sadly. You had to be Kenny to understand why. Kenny always, no matter who it was, usually sympathized with anyone. Possibly because he has a shit life.

Damien looked a little apathetic, waiting for him to start. Kenny knew Damien wasn't a bad kid, just a kid dealt a bad hand. But even Kenny had to admit he screwed Pip over pretty bad. "Pip's still… still pretty bad off." Kenny looked to see Damien snort.

"You think I should care?" he asked.

Kenny shook his head. "I wasn't talking about what happened at Cartman's party. He doesn't blame you. He doesn't want an apology either. He just wants to try to be your friend again," the boy explained.

Damien gaped at his companion. He quickly closed his jaw and snorted again, "Pussy."

Kenny shook his head. "No… Just a very lonely kid," Kenny sighed and wrapped his arms about his legs. Damien stared. The Spawn of Satan didn't know what to do. He never really saw the weak side to Kenny. Damien awkwardly patted his back. Kenny gave him a little grin.

"It's been awhile for everyone in South Park. I don't think they remember you." Kenny suggested evilly. Damien hit him on the head again. Kenny winced and rubbed the poor spot.

"You idiot, I can't go about blowing people up anymore. Dad said I'm supposed to be on the down low."

"Ah well. It was worth a shot." Kenny sighed.

Kenny hopped up and went over to the play station, challenging Damien to a game. He accepted and they played well into the day. At about 2:45 am Damien showed Kenny to the door and they said their goodbyes.

"See you tomorrow then?" he asked. Damien nodded. He was about to close the door but Kenny stopped him. "Damien, when you get up there… Don't let Cartman get to you okay?" he asked with a slight nervous grin. Damien's brows made a deep V on his forehead, but otherwise he just nodded again.

"See you later then…" Damien said as he closed the door. He walked away from the main room thinking, _why would I let Cartman bother me?_

Why indeed...

Back on Earth Kenny was suddenly zapped back into his world by the means of a television. Kenny blenched and ran to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower so he could get off all the weird pink, sticky goop. Every time he came back it was some weird new way of teleportation Hell wanted to try out. They got this one from "Poltergeist."

After the shower Kenny decided it was time for bed. The blonde threw on some pajamas and jumped in the nice, soft mattress. He sighed and snuggled himself in to the downy comforter. He was content for the moment. His mind slide over the discussion he had earlier with Damien. The boy wondered if he should have explained the situation better…

But, he fell asleep before dwelling on it. His dreams involved some bus tires, mutant doughnuts, and him swashbuckling his way to his beloved little Butters. Kenny giggled in his sleep and mumbled something about not enough jelly. But jelly for the pastries or Butters, one might never know.

**A/N:** Hi everyone! How are you? I'm fine. I have this new fiction that I created all from my screwed up mind. In away, it will be hilarious or very angsty. It all depends on my mood when creating it. This one is quite simple to explain.

If anyone was confused by Damien's attitude that is explained in the next chapter. Also, Pip's overview is explained too. This fic goes by the famous Damien Episode (forgive me but I forgot the title and I'm not going to go look it up for you people. You should know what I am talking about anyway).

Also, sad to say, Cartman will be a villain like character in the fiction. I love Cartman, but let's face it; he does do a lot of evil shit. Therefore, he's going to be the Bully in School thingy.

I've had the fiction in my mind for a **very** long time, so if something doesn't make sense just ask, I'll explain. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, it gets better I swear! Stick around and thanks for reading.

Reviews are most welcome! Much love to you reviewers!


	2. A Day to Remember

**A/N:** FLASH BACKS!

**Warning:** It is full of BOY LOVE!

**Disclaimer:** I will own South Park and all thing related when Tom Cruise comes out of the closet.

**Summary:** Damien comes back to South Park to finish up some schooling. Pip is being bullied by Cartman. Kenny plays matchmaker. Oh yes, it's all lovely random stuff.

**Remember:**

"Blah" – Speech

_Blah_ – Thoughts

Blah – Self Explanatory

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Two**

Damien assumed that strong survived, so there is no need to feel sorrow for those who are weak, correct? Incorrect, his father had told him. "But I don't get it." A little eight year old Damien told his father. "That's what everyone says. So, it has to be right." The Devil just sighed and shook his head.

"Son, if everyone jumped off a bridge, would you?" he asked.

Damien looked at him before asking in return, "Is a bungee cord attached?"

The Lord of Darkness had rubbed his eyes tiredly. "No. A bungee cord is not attached." He answered. Damien looked about the dining room in thought, making a face at the Bill Cosby painting.

"Then, nope." He said simply. "But what does that have to do with what people say?" The Devil merely shook his head and laughed.

"What I am trying to say, is that just because people say its right, doesn't make it so. Look at most religions for example." A red finger pointed out the window toward the lake of fire.

Damien nodded slowly. "I see then…" He looked back up to his father. "So it's okay that I feel bad for what happened on earth?" he asked quietly. His father looked at him.

"What happened while you were going to school?" Damien bit his lip and let his story spill out. At the end of it all Satan just sighed.

He ruffled his child's hair. "I would be disappointed if you weren't sad. Just because you are the Anti-Christ does not mean you still aren't human in some way." He remarked a bit disappointed. Damien crossed his arms.

"Can I stay away from school for a while?" he inquired. His dad thought about it before nodding.

"But you will go back one day, alright?" he demanded sternly. Damien nodded and went upstairs, thinking about the conversation he just held with his father. He agreed that not everything was evil down here. That meant Damien didn't have to be evil if he didn't want to. Sure, he certainly wasn't normal, but it was no reason to take it to the extreme.

Damien sighed at the thought of Pip. The only person to befriend him and he threw the boy away the first chance he got. He wanted to be friends with people who made him do things he didn't want to. But how could he call them friends? What's the point of fitting in he shouldn't have fit in in the first place? It wasn't worth it. And now he just destroyed the one person who dared to even talk to him like a decent human being.

Oh boy did he fuck up big time…

Damien awoke quietly without his alarm clock going off. In fact, he probably didn't need it anyways. He some how always knew what time it was anywhere. At the moment it was currently 6:04 am in South Park. He walked down to the main hall and found his stuff at the door. His dad sat there with his current lover, Josh.

Damien waved goodbye to Josh and The Devil came and gave him a hug. "Promise you won't give in to peer pressure?" he asked. Damien nodded and hugged his father right back.

"I'll come back during the holidays or something. You two feel free to do whatever… just not near my room 'kay?"

Josh laughed and slapped his lover on the back. They waved goodbye as Damien prepared to leave hell once more for South Park…

Meanwhile back in South Park Pip awoke to the sharp sound of his foster parents banging on his door. Pip groaned and hid under the covers. "Wake up you French piece of shit! I'll be late to work!" Pip growled at the French comment and did as he was told. He quickly got dressed and ran down stairs… only to discover they left without him… again.

Pip sighed and grabbed his house keys, locking the door as he bolted toward school. He didn't dare head for the bus stop. He knew that was how Cartman got to school. Like hell would he go anywhere Cartman was! Pip ended up using the back route to South Park High. He got there just as the bell rang. Pip was good at running.

He quietly entered the shuffle of the teens, hoping to blend in unnoticed. Unfortunately, that wouldn't be so. As Pip was looking about for Cartman he ran smack dab into Kenny. Now Kenny was a good guy. But usually, Cartman would stick around by Kenny hoping to see him get creamed and end up dying. It was the sadistic bastard's favorite pastime. Besides torturing others that is.

The poor blonde ended up slamming straight in to Kenny's back. Kenny blinked and looked behind him; Pip was rubbing his hurting cheek. The orange hooded boy stifled a chuckle. "You okay there Pip?" Kenny asked. Pip looked up and blushed ten different shades of red.

"S-Sorry!" he apologized and ran down the almost empty hall to his home room.

"Hey Ken!" Kenny turned around and saw Kyle running up to him. Kyle gave him a hug, it caught Kenny off balance and he had to swing around to make sure they both didn't fall. Stan walked up calmly, but Kenny could see the stiff movement in his arms as he waved hello. Kenny inwardly smirked at the boys. _Super Best 'Friends' my ass._

"Was that Pip?" Stan asked. Kenny nodded. "Good thing Cartman isn't here to see. Who knows what he might have done when he saw the poor kid." Stan shook his head and hit the blond on the arm. Kenny noted it was a little harder than usual and a bit restrained. "Alright, we got to get to class before we get sent to study hall. Later dude." Kenny smiled and waved them off.

He then took off in the direction of homeroom…

Damien sighed as he drummed him fingers against the receptionist desk. His paper work was all set up, everything was fixed, now all the stupid lady at the desk had to do was stop staring at him like a piece of meat. "Am I clear to get my schedule now?" he asked impatiently. She raised an abnormally thin eyebrow and pressed the print button.

"My, my, you're very… impatient, aren't you?" she gave him a slow smile. Damien sighed. _I think dad was right to go with guys…_ Finally the receptionist handed Damien his paperwork giving him a lovely view down her shirt. He made it a point to stare in her eyes… Or at least try to stare at her eyes. _Though I will say that is quite a boob job…_

Damien saw his first class on the paper, English. He sighed and made his way toward the classroom…

Kenny sat right next to Pip in English class. It was their first period and home room. Pip was still blushing slightly from the accident this morning, and the fact he forgot that they had this class together. _Stupid Pip… Stupid Pip!_ The British kid knocked himself in the head. Kenny just thought it was funny.

Pip sighed and leaned his head on his desk. The teacher didn't care. The old fart was snoozing away, completely unaware that his students were chatting and pulling out cell phones to text friends in different classes. Kenny poked at the boy, Pip looked up drowsily. "Yeah…?"

"Could you take a look at this, I don't know if I got it right." Kenny pulled out his homework. Pip nodded and took the homework. He scanned over it and pointed out the mistakes.

"Oh, you have this translation wrong." Kenny looked over as Pip scribbled about and made some corrections. Kenny nodded and took back the paper, redoing it on a new sheet. The Dirt Poor Boy had failed last semester and if he didn't pass this class the school threatened to hold him back. Pip understood and helped him out.

In return, Kenny tried to help Pip out with his problems with Cartman. "By the way, Cartman's out sick today. So you can eat lunch in cafeteria if you want." Kenny told him. He had contemplated telling Pip about the Anti-Christ. He decided against it. Pip didn't really have friends; to get his hopes up might crush him. Plus, it wasn't like he was going to be in their home room, right?

There was a knock on the door. The teacher gave a snort and jerked awake. He looked about disoriented before finally hearing the knock once more. He got up, stretching his back slowly making his way to the door. He opened the door and –surprise, surprise- an elegant young man with black hair, and dark piercing eyes walked in. Everyone hushed in the room. Kenny looked up and nearly died of heart attack.

The boy's eyes darted to Pip. Pip's eyes weren't even moving across the pages of his book, he was just staring at it. _Perhaps, I was wrong to not expect the worst from this._ Kenny knew Pip felt used and abused after what happened at Cartman's Party those years ago. He truly did feel sorry for the kid.

Pip's mind, on the other hand, was still reeling about in circles…

"They still don't like me," a black haired boy stated while he stood leaning against the bars of the swing set. The young blonde on the swing rolled his eyes.

"Maybe it is because you haven't been nice to them?" he question in his accent, partially sarcastic, partially scolding. The little boy scoffed.

"Yeah, just like the _love _you because you're so kind," his voice bit out in the cold. Pip's swinging slowed by a fraction, but his friend was too busy staring at the four boys at the other side of the playground to notice.

"Well, I don't care. What goes around comes around, right? If I'm nice, they might be nice to me," he said cheerily. Damien turned back to his friend, cocking an eyebrow.

"You believe that bullshit?" he asked incredulously. Pip nodded vigorously, golden strands of hair falling from his hat.

"As the Anti-Christ, you should know right?" Pip gave him a little sad smile. Damien didn't respond, he just stared at Pip slightly perturbed. Damien sighed and went back to watching the other kids laugh and play.

"You're lucky you're normal," he mumbled. Pip never really heard because he got hit in the head with the football Cartman was throwing.

Damien watched as Pip handed it back. He was pushed in to the snow and laughed at by the boys across the playground. The Anti-Christ never noticed how the blonde's weak smile didn't meet his eyes. The only note he took was that the strongest boy survived by taking out the weak.

Damien sighed; he knew the only way to win. As the Anti-Christ he couldn't be beaten, he knew what he must do…

Pip sighed when the teacher called his name. He stood up; staring at the floor and glancing up to make sure Damien knew where he was to sit. Right in between him and Kenny. Damien put his bag down and sat in his seat. Pip sat down and took out his book once more in hopes of keeping his mind occupied with something else.

Kenny got out an extra copy of the Shakespearean play they were reading. He handed it to Damien. "Thanks," Damien said, completely apathetic. Kenny nodded and they sat down. Pip felt himself grow hot in the face at Damien's voice. It was real after all, Damien really was back, and he probably didn't care for Pip anymore.

Needless to say, the rest of class was awkward. The teacher had assigned Pip to help Damien to all his classes. Pip merely nodded and gave Damien a quick smile. Damien just read his book, wondering how his first day got so awkward in less than an hour. Kenny sat there, feeling the guiltiest. At the sound of the bell everyone got up and rushed out.

Pip gave a meaningful sigh as Damien waited by the door for him. Kenny sat back, trying to seem like he had a lot of work to do so he could follow them out and see how Damien would react to Pip. Sadly, the teacher had different plans. "Kenny, come see me for a minute," the guy ordered.

Fuck…

Pip caught up with Damien. "Let me see your schedule," he commanded more than asked. Damien blinked and handed it to him. Pip glanced over it. "Hmm, you have Chemistry next…" the blonde noted. He showed him to the science labs. "Alright, after that, you go down that hallway and you'll be at your next class." He pointed in the right direction. Damien took back his paper and nodded.

The bell rang and Pip made to his class, Damien tried to call after him but his voice got stuck. Pip's stomach churned and twisted in knots. He was hoping that Damien didn't remember him. If he did, he wasn't going to mention it. Pip didn't feel like dragging up the past. Sadly, he understood why Damien did the things he did. Still, it left Pip feeling empty the next morning.

Damien wondered if Kenny was right… Did Pip really remember him? He didn't act like it. But Pip was never one to act on any feeling besides kindness. Damien scoffed. _Same old British kid. _He turned and went into his class, not feeling the slightest at ease. Hopefully, he would see him at lunch. Maybe then…

Then what? One supposes they'll find out soon enough…

Kenny was hitting his head in study hall. The teacher seemed too immersed in the dirty girlie magazine Kenny got caught with to really care too much. He knew he shouldn't have put it in his folder. Finally, finally, the bell rang for lunch! Kenny was out of that room faster than Super Man and a speeding bullet combined.

He had to find Damien or Pip quick, otherwise… Actually, Kenny didn't know why he had to. As a matter of fact, Kenny wasn't sure what made him want to weep at the sight of those two awkward with each other. It was most likely in his nature to worry about his fellow peers who happened to have a horrible ass life. Anyways, Kenny felt responsible.

So he made his way to the cafeteria, checking all signs for blond hair, or black hair. Then he spotted a puff of yellow turn the corner. He quickly shot off in that direction, knocking over a few people. He turned the corner and –SMACK! He fell on his abused little butt. He winced and rubbed it.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Kenny! I must have opened my locker too fast!" a voice squeaked out. Kenny looked up. Butters bent over and held out a hand. Kenny felt his face flush. _Wrong blond… Today isn't my day._ Kenny grabbed his hand and was slowly pulled up. Kenny flushed a little, rubbing his forehead that came into violent contact with Butter's locker. _Just a bruise? God is forgiving today._

And at that moment, the janitor came by with a high powered floor waxier. It propelled Kenny into the air and through a class window. _Guess not…_ He sighed as he died.

Pip had mostly forgotten about his unusual dilemma with Damien as he stood in the lunch line. He could feel the drool collecting in his mouth. _Yes! I get to eat food today!_ Pip restrained himself from dancing in pure joy. Normally he had to hide in the library for fear of Cartman harassing him like in grade school.

Pip grabbed a sandwich, a bag of chips, some grapes, and a soda. He walked through the line triumphantly. As he got to the lunch lady she held out her hand. The teen blinked. Then he gasped and grabbed his wallet. He groaned when he realized he gave all his money to Cartman yesterday. Or one should really say Cartman made Pip hand over his money.

Pip was about to put back the food when a hand fell on his shoulder. He looked up to see Damien hand the lunch lady a five dollar bill. The Brit stared with a faint pink tinting his pale cheeks. The lunch lady took it and called out "NEXT!" Pip was pushed out of the way before he could protest to Damien's charity. Without realizing he followed Damien back to his table.

"You didn't have to do that you know." Pip pointed out as he sat down. Damien looked up, apathetic and confused as he was as a child.

"Well, I was going to spend it one way or another," he said matter-of-factly. Pip sighed and decided to roll with it. He bit into his sandwich and a silence fell over the table.

Damien studied the cafeteria with little interest. Nothing much seemed to have changed since he left. No one seemed to really cared whether he was back or not. Absently, the Dark boy wondered if Pip cared. Pip absently wondered why said boy was back, not that it mattered. Pip finished his sandwich and balled up the wrapper. Damien finished whatever he was eating and they threw the trash in the garbage at the end of lunch.

Pip was kind enough to show Damien his next class. The last two classes they had together, but didn't even sit close to one another and the other was PE. Pip thanked God for small miracles. After school let out on Damien's first day, Pip got up to go. Damien, not knowing where to go exactly, followed him out. Pip calmly walked down the corridors and bumped into police tape. He blinked and looked over to see a bit of orange fabric stained red hanging from a class window.

Pip sighed and made a mental note to pray for Kenny before bed. He walked around the tape and –yet again- bumped into some thing else. The something else was a crying Butters. "Oh, s-sorry Pip," he stuttered and tried to wipe his tears. Pip cringed and patted him on the back.

"It's okay. Do you have some one to walk home with you?" he asked. Butters didn't live that far away so Pip saw no reason to delay walking home and help out a poor classmate.

Damien silently observed this from a distance. Butters shook his head and sobbed on Pip's shoulder. Pip comforted the boy as best he could with many school books in hand. "Don't worry, Kenny will show up tomorrow as good as new." Pip soothed. Butters sniffed and nodded. Pip walked Butters out, trying to keep the other boy's mind off Kenny's death. Damien sent a mental apology to Kenny who was probably up in his room throwing things about in bored anger.

_My poor room…_With that last thought, Damien decided to follow Pip for a bit.

And, yes, back in Hell Kenny was indeed throwing things about.

**A/N:** YAY! Chapter 2 is now done!

This one focuses a lot on the past. No, the things that happened between Damien and Pip DID NOT happen in the Episode. I did that ON PURPOSE. So, NO complaining. I feel it gives their relationship more purpose and the feelings of guilt and hurt more grounds.

Poor, poor Kenny. God does have a sense of humor though, huh?

I like Damien in the Chapter! He's so cute when he's confused! I feel bad for all the stuff I put my Pip through… Oh well, I swear it will work in the end.

Oh, and please don't get angry with the **"What I am trying to say, is that just because people say its right, doesn't make it so. Look at most religions for example," **Line. I have no problem with different religions. It's just a joke from the series about how the "right" religion is the Mormons.

Thus Kenny ends up in Hell all the time. Alright, that's it for today. This one was longer, huh? Good, I like long ones. Hopefully my next one is long too.


	3. Eric Appearance

**A/N:** Another installment of more slashiness between Pip and Damien. So, have Fun, fun, fun!

**Warning:** It is full of BOY LOVE!

**Disclaimer:** I will own South Park and all thing related when Tom Cruise comes out of the closet.

**Summary:** Damien comes back to South Park to finish up some schooling. Pip is being bullied by Cartman. Kenny plays matchmaker. Oh yes, it's all lovely random stuff.

**Remember:**

"Blah" – Speech

_Blah_ – Thoughts

Blah – Self Explanatory

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Three**

It would be a lie if Pip told you home was fine. Home most certainly was not fine. But he had no where else to go, so why complain? He wasn't beaten. Not really anyways. They never physically beat him. His foster parents just yelled at him for no reason, and if he was late for curfew, throw the good china at him. It wasn't as bad as Kenny's drunken mother.

Pip was happy that Kenny had good friends like Kyle and Stan that helped him out. Too bad they couldn't get rid of Cartman. It must be a thing where you grow up with some one long enough; you just ignored them and put up with their crap. Still, Pip tried to stay clear of Stan and Kyle. They weren't exactly falling over themselves to apologize as Kenny did at the start of high school.

Mainly it was because he happened to be strolling by Pip's house when Pip was running out, ducking from plates and tea cups. Never again would Pip forget to brush his teeth before bed. To be honest, it shocked Pip greatly the next day when Kenny didn't make fun of him. In fact Kenny came up and offered to walk him to the Nurse when Cartman tripped him during PE.

Ever since then, Pip and Kenny had a truce. Kenny would help Pip as much as he could, and Pip would help Kenny with his school work. They both found it an excellent deal. Pip supposed he could call Kenny a friend, but Kenny didn't hang out with him too much. Pip let it slip that his missed Damien though. Damien was what Pip could call a friend.

Kenny was surprised to say the least, but that was for reasons he refused to explain because he said it was a secret. Pip also let it spill that it hurt a lot to be tossed in the wind all the time. After that, Kenny tries to bring it up as much as he can. Pip obliges but still wants to keep his thoughts to himself too. He doesn't want Kenny to know that Damien has almost always been in his mind since the moment he laid eyes on his dark profile.

It sounded too… stalkerish and love sick. Which, Pip really wasn't. He just really had no one else to worry over. Pip had long gotten over the fact that he was probably destined to be alone his whole life. Kenny never responded to him when the British boy let that piece of info spill too, he just sent a look Pip couldn't place his finger on.

Pip found himself at home after giving Butters a hug and sending him inside his own house. The boy then proceeded to walk home accordingly. He didn't notice it much before, but he could have sworn some one was following him. Every time he looked back, not a soul could be found. In the end, he shrugged and continued onward.

The blond checked his watch. He winced when he realized that he had been so paranoid that it took him twice as long to get home. "At least curfew's at six," he mumbled. Then Pip slugged his back pack up higher and hot footed it home. He had to cross a few yards, but oh well; it was their fault for being the shortest way back.

Pip let out a breath when he saw the cars weren't in the drive way. He immediately felt his sprint turn to a stroll. Except for the weird Damien Reappearance, today had been alright. Pip fished in his pocket for his key to the house. He pulled it out and just before opening the door, he could have sworn he saw some one take off from the corner of his eye.

Pip shrugged it off to a long school day.

Damien wasn't sure what made him follow Pip home. Possibly the fact he had nothing better to do. He also wanted to get a sneak peak at why Kenny says that Pip was a very lonely person. Once Pip was alone, he must have noticed Damien's presence so he had to start moving in the trees for better cover.

It sounded like Damien was a stalker. In reality, Pip was some one Damien felt responsible for. He let Pip down big time and therefore, he owed it to the boy some how. Figuring out what made Pip tick was a start. As soon as the teen let his keys enter his door, Damien realized how ridiculous it was. Pip was a grown boy; he could take care of himself. Damien just decided that it would be easier if he was there too…

Kenny banged his head on the wall in Damien's room. He was watching Damien and Pip on the Anti-Christ's television that showed not only regular TV shows, unlimited show times, but also any one in the human realm you wished to view. Good thing Kenny was bored enough to read the manual.

_Step One_, he went over in his head while hitting it against the wall in irritation. _Get the morons back in to friendship mode!_ Kenny eventually stopped pounding his head into the wall. He grimaced as he saw the condition the wall was now in. _Mental Note: Apologize to Damien… Yikes… _And with that he went back to the television and switched over to a different show…

Some where in South Park a male sat at his computer. He was sitting for the longest time. Everything on his list was completed. Well, not everything… He gave a smirk and deleted the last thing on his list. He gave a grin and shut off his computer. He turned back to his bed and lay down wondering how to inflect the newest thing on his list.

Kenny had said it was fun. He said he almost preferred boys because they don't talk as much. As a bonus, he never really got to inflect **that** kind of emotional torture on some one. Why not try it now? What was the poor kid going to do anyways? No one cared, and the other one needed some entertainment. Plus, Kenny was an expert at that kind of thing.

With those last thoughts running wild in all the different ways to go about scarring others, Cartman drifted off into an S & M lover's world. Both Damien and Pip awoke in the night with a feeling of foreboding in their stomachs for the morning…

Damien liked to sleep. Remember, when one says **like**, it means he was almost in **love** with sleeping. This is mainly because he was too much of an Imbecilic Ice Prince to admit anything close enough to love or kindness. Sure there were exceptions. Damien always knew there would be one… He just hasn't found it yet.

So when his alarm gave its annoying shrill bleeping, he blew it up with a wave of his hand. He sighed contentedly as he felt the shards splay about his bed covers, which he had twisted about him after the nights offending sleep. Unfortunately, he didn't get to sleep in as much as he really wanted because some one was ringing his doorbell.

Damien growled and rolled off his bed, scratching himself in the shards of the alarm clock. He disentangled the blankets in a huff. Once he was successfully out of the treacherous hold he tumbled down the stairs. Cursing who ever had the gall to get up at this ungodly hour of the morn, he wrenched open the door only to find-

"Kenny…?" Damien rubbed his eyes and sighed. "I should have known…" Kenny beamed at him and kick open the door wider.

"Hurry up and get ready! You can't sleep in! You have school!" Damien groaned as Kenny entered with no more than that. He sighed and closed the door with no complaints.

Kenny searched aimlessly through the house while Damien got dressed. From then on, Damien and Kenny left for school. The Spawn of Satan grumbling all the while his companion was perfectly chipper. It left the grumbling one to worry what was on the blonde's mind. Some thing was slightly off about Kenny. _I can't put my finger on it though…_

Finally, about half way to Kenny's bus stop he paused, Damien stopped walking and looked back. Kenny looked hard at his friend. "Damien… I am really sorry about your wall." He apologized.

"…" was Damien's confused response. Kenny pointed his finger at Damien. "But you annoy the hell out of me!" Kenny yelled. Damien blinked. And blinked. And finally.

"Ditto."

And he continued walking to school. Kenny sighed and ran to catch up with him.

"Okay, listen, I was watching you and Pip on your TV yesterday-" Kenny started. Damien glared at the boy.

"What do you mean you were watching me and Pip?" he asked, ice flooding his voice. Kenny shot the glare right back at him, like hell did he care if the Son of the Devil killed him. He'd just come back tomorrow and kick his ass. "What the hell were you doing in my room too?" Damien added as well. Kenny raised an eyebrow.

"So the condition of your room comes after you and Pip?" Kenny deadpanned. Damien would have hit the boy, but he put up his hands in a friendly gesture. So he lowered his fist and let Kenny speak.

"Anyways, I was watching you two. You had a nice interlude and then, you followed him home," Kenny said. Damien shrugged and turned back so he could continue walking.

"Your point?" he inquired impatiently. The orange hooded boy sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"I'm just pointing out what I saw. I want to know if you want to be friends with him again?" Kenny questioned earnestly. Damien shrugged again.

"He was the first mortal to accept me. Maybe the only one who doesn't care-" he began. Kenny coughed and pointed down at himself.

"Hi! Hello! What about me? I don't care!" he stated a little mad that the boy could be so casual about this. Damien scoffed.

"You don't count. You've been to hell and back."

Kenny rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever. I get it. So answer the damn question!" he demanded. The other boy's attitude was starting to grade down on him. Damien shrugged again.

"I don't know. It looks like we are going to be acquaintances," he stated plainly. Kenny felt like smacking him.

"Obviously. You have history with him. Plus, I didn't ask what was going to happen; I asked what you **wanted **to happen!"

Damien stopped this time and turned around. "I don't know. What the hell are you asking for anyways?" this behavior from Kenny was beginning to make his blood boil. Kenny stamped his foot.

"Because damn it!" was his excellent rebuttal. Damien felt his eyes narrow if only the slightest bit.

"You wouldn't happen to…" Kenny stopped Damien's question with a glower.

"Alright, I'm sorry I brought it up," Kenny groaned and rubbed his arms for warmth in the snowy weather unconsciously. Damien settled down not knowing why he thought Kenny might have a thing for Pip. Or why he cared enough to ask. Probably because Kenny was making such a big deal over little things. "I know you got back less than twenty four hours ago but… I can't help but worry for the kid." Kenny's voice tumbled off into cruel memories. "I won't lie to you. You fucked him up. Really bad. And it only got worse." The blond said harshly. Damien stared emotionlessly at Kenny.

"He won't call anyone friend after you. So I swear- if you fuck up again—I will kill you!" Kenny's voice was arctic cold, close to that of some one who would kill for less. He pushed past Damien thinking about how accepting some one can be, and to a point where acceptance is already suicide. Damien stood, stunned to say the least. He looked to see Kenny running over the hill to the Bus. _Did I really… Did I really hurt him that bad? _

_What is Kenny not telling me…?_

Pip dashed through some bushes past Tweak's Coffee Shop._ I don't know why I bothered… _Pip had once again been waken up only to find his foster parents left him to run to school even though they said they would drive him. Pip huffed and puffed his way into the main streets and down to the High School. He glanced at his watch. _7:15, a new record!_

The blond let out a breath of relief. He had managed to run fast enough to make it on time, and still beat Cartman! As a reward, Pip earned himself some thing from the soda machines. Casually, he strolled up the steps, hopping one by one and opening the doors. Then he fished a dollar out of his pocket and walk down the hall to his English Class.

Sadly, the school had a rule about caffeine so the board of education only allowed milk and sport drinks in the vending machines. The boy merely shrugged, it was more than he got to eat health wise anyway. He decided to grab some strawberry milk. It clunked and clattered downward to Pip's open palm. The Brit popped it open and took a sip.

Smiling slightly he made his way into the class, only to be greeted with the sight of Kenny and Damien glaring at each other from across the room. Pip blinked, staring at the odd tension with his bottle still in his mouth. Pip looked down at his watch again. 7:17 and then the blue letters flashed to 7:18.

He supposed he would have sighed but that would entitle dropping his congratulation drink, which he took a haughtier gulp from, breaking the two other occupants gaze. Damien thought it ironic, or maybe poetic justice, that Pip happened to stumble upon the argument the two were having… over Pip.

"Pip old chap!" Kenny chirped, practically jumping over desks to get to him. "Look! I think I finally got it down!" which was not a lie. Kenny did study while down in Hell. That did mean he still didn't want Pip to correct it. Pip took the paper being held under his nose. He scanned the page thoughtfully. After a while the boy looked up, one eyebrow raised.

"You didn't copy this out of the back of the book did you?" he questioned. Kenny's face fell.

"Oh, so you could tell?" Kenny asked nervously. Pip shook his head and pointed at the misspelled word.

"The book misprinted the word, 'apple' with three P's." Kenny whined in frustration, cursing the English Boy's thinking ahead and reading the back of the book.

He was erasing his mistakes as Pip sat down in a seat, taking noiseless drinks of strawberry milk. Damien was watching with disinterest as the event took place. Pip seemed to be doing alright. In fact the blond seemed quite clever and still very polite as always. So what was it that Kenny made him all relied for?

Kenny gave a soft cough to Pip. The boy was too busy staring off, slurping his breakfast. "Do you have change?" the immortal boy asked quietly. Damien still heard it though; all his senses are extremely acute due to his mother's blood. Pip stiffened slightly but shook his head no. "Sorry for asking," Kenny apologized. Pip looked back down at his book while Damien watched him curiously.

Pip sighed wistfully and looked at his watch. They still had roughly another five or ten minutes before class officially started. Now that Pip thought about it… where the hell is the teacher? Pip finished his drink wondering how the three of them got in if the teacher wasn't at his desk. But, he supposed it was a weak worry.

The blond threw his milk across the room, almost landing it in the waste basket. Snapping his fingers in dismay, he rose and threw it in the trash himself. After that Pip went back to his desk, checking the time once more. It turned out that only two moments of the time before class started was wasted. Pip felt a groan somewhere in his mouth. _Another six hours of this?_ The teen thought bitterly.

Kenny gave a cry of joy when he finished fixing his homework. Damien looked at them with little interest. His desk may have been between them, but at the moment he was fine watching across the room. Kenny glanced up at him and gave a short breath of annoyance. "So… Pip, how do you like Damien being back in town?"

If Pip was still drinking his strawberry milk, he might have squirted it all over the room at his friend's sudden question. But he didn't so he silently thanked who ever his religious ideal was, and just merely blinked. "Um… Its fine I suppose. But shouldn't you be asking Damien about how he likes it here instead of me?" Pip controlled his blush masterfully but the Anti-Christ was slowly plotting Kenny's death.

Pip turned to Damien to be polite. "How do you like it here Damien?" he asked, genuinely wondering. The dark haired boy almost jumped at the other boy's voice. He stared at Pip, the boy's head was tilting to the side in a feline manner. Damien's canine blood grew hot at the thought of a cat. He had to look away to keep the odd thought from forming. The Anti-Christ shrugged in response and Pip just sighed as the bell rang.

As students poured in at a snail's pace, Damien went and sat by Pip and Kenny. Kenny sat with his all-knowing grin. To Kenny, Damien was readable as an open book lying on his desk. He glanced down at said book, which was an old Shakespeare play, and decided to rephrase that sentence later on.

Damien felt like hitting his head on something. That damn Kenny sat smugly with high hopes filling his orange covered skull and he could literally feel the waves of evil plans washing over him. Pip just kind of sat there clueless and wondering what the hell the other two sitting by him were on and why they weren't kind enough to share.

What a day this would be…

After the last two periods, Pip quickly dashed off in the halls. Damien happened to catch a glimpse of blond hair flow down the opposite direction of the cafeteria. He just shrugged thinking that the boy may have left some thing in another classroom and went off to retrieve it. The dark haired boy didn't notice when he sat down he was looking out for Pip. It surprised him when someone smashed down a plate on the table.

The boy never jumped or anything, he just turned his head slowly to see who did it. His eyes rested on a bulky boy with brow hair and mischievous eyes. "Hey newbie- this is **my** table," he sneered. Damien decided that "mischievous" was not the right term for his eyes. It should be closer to pure malevolence. The Son of Evil was going to get up, but his father's words rang in his ears.

"_Don't give into peer pressure!" _

Damien looked up coolly, "It doesn't have your name on it." He replied. Everyone in the cafeteria shut up as quickly as one would please. A pin could drop and not even people with normal human hearing would miss it. The eyes narrowed at the Son of Satan.

"What?" he asked in a tone clearly not use to hearing defiance.

"I don't think I stuttered did I?" Damien arrogantly replied.

The new comer shook with rage, reeling back a fist but some one caught his arm. Damien looked about the boy's girth to see Kenny. He gave a slight wave to Kenny who only smiled nervously. "Come on, Stan and Kyle are on the **other** side of the cafeteria," he tired. Kenny's companion gave him a glare and pushed Kenny off his arm. He grabbed for Kenny's bag. Damien raised an eyebrow but didn't do anything when the angry guy pulled out a sharpie and wrote on the table.

**ERIC** **CARTMAN** it read in sloppy letters. Damien smirked at Cartman. He remembered that name. He was the big botchy boy who ran that gang of kids Damien wanted to join. "Vandalism is crime," Damien informed him. Kenny sent him a withering stare and pulled Eric along before he could beat anyone to death. Damien simply waved his hand over the table, the name having been wiped clean as if it was never there at all…

Pip sighed as he watched the whiteness drip off the window panes in the library. It was his only safe place to be during lunch. But no food or drink was allowed near any of the books, so Pip starved half the time in there. The bell for lunch had rung and the blond had to tare himself from staring outside for too long. It never ceased to amaze him how the snow and ice felt warmer than he did sometimes.

Sure, it was a morbid thought. But Pip learned that his world was nothing but morbid thoughts anyways. He wanted to smack himself for thinking that way. _Come on! Keep a positive attitude! You can't survive otherwise!_ It was probably because Pip had a major train wreck this morning. First he was all happy and excited, and then Kenny lets him know Cartman will be here in school today.

Pip knew Cartman could do much more than physically hurt him. Physical pain was easy enough to think out of. But emotional pain was different. That was Eric Cartman's favorite game to play. He played to make sure your pain was permanent. What better way than to hurt him where it counts, straight through the heart? _No thanks. I've already had enough of that from-_

"Damien!" Pip squeaked when he bumped into the back of the dark boy. Damien blinked and turned around when he felt something soft collide with him. He saw a blond boy looking slightly taken back and close to falling over. Damien quickly caught his arm to hold him steady.

"You alright?" he asked on instinct. Pip gave him a smile and brushed off his hand, feeling slightly disappointed doing so.

"Sorry," he apologized. Damien nodded and began to walk away but stopped short when he felt like he should say something more.

"Where were you at lunch? I didn't see you," he said the first thing he could think of and Pip glanced at him with his cat like eyes.

The British boy felt his eye grow wide at the fact Damien noted his absence and cared where he was. Alright not cared, but still inquired all the same. Pip shrugged and looked down the hall.

"I had to go pick up some things," he lied. The late bell rang, making Pip glance at his watch and excusing himself from Damien so he wouldn't be late. Damien just nodded and started to class on his own. He shook his head at asking Pip such a question. Kenny sighed as he watched the two go off in different ways.

Thankfully, he had teacher's aide for a PE coach at the end of the day. That meant he could spy on Damien and Pip in that class. Hopefully he could kick Damien's ass for skirting around the issue the whole day after Kenny gave him every opportunity he could for making Damien go and talk to Pip. They could only deny the past for so long, until then, it was going to be as awkward as that last encounter…

**TBC**

**A/N: **So, this one is nice and long. I was hoping to make school episodes (which is mainly what it is) as short and one chapter long as I could. I decided to drag this out though. I don't think they settle the issue in the next chapter.

But Cartman goes into his List in the next one. Damien is a little bastard, huh? I like it though, it suits him. Kenny makes me laugh. He's counting his chickens before they hatch, he just doesn't know it yet. So anyways, review and the next one will be out soon!


	4. What's With Pip?

**A/N:** This one is going to be short.

**Warning:** It is full of BOY LOVE!

**Disclaimer:** I will own South Park and all thing related when Tom Cruise comes out of the closet.

**Summary:** Damien comes back to South Park to finish up some schooling. Pip is being bullied by Cartman. Kenny plays matchmaker. Oh yes, it's all lovely random stuff.

**Remember:**

"Blah" – Speech

_Blah_ – Thoughts

Blah – Self Explanatory

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Four**

Do you know how bored for Cartman to be in order to actually take **Kenny**'s advice? He has to be pretty damn bored. It started a little while ago when Kenny mentioned that he had done **it** with a boy once. Of course, Stan and Kyle would think it was the coolest thing since sliced bread. Eric had no intention of trying it.

Scratch that, he did have some dreams, but that is normal for every boy in South Park. Still, he hadn't used any new torture techniques on anyone in a while. Why not this kind? The child had watched many Television shows about it. The victims were always left crying and scarred after it all.

He compiled a list of things he would try; this was one of the last things he had yet to do. So he chose out the most suitable for this unused idea. The only person suitable in mind was young Pip. He had already made it his mission to torment the boy anyways. Plus, he was already blond and girlish. A good start in his new mission.

So it was that as Cartman was in the locker rooms, he carefully noted Pip's modesty and shyness. _This will be almost too easy…_ He grinned at the thought, making a mental note to read slash fiction when he got home in order to study. Pip shuddered for some reason. He didn't know why, but the foreboding in his stomach came back.

Damien on the other hand was currently standing around since he hadn't gotten his PE clothes yet. So he was just shoving some useless crap in his locker. Gym socks, deodorant, running shoes, etc. He sighed as the teacher blew the whistle telling all the boys to get out of the building.

The Devil's Spawn came out into the bright sun and cringed without meaning to. He wasn't too use to all the bright sun you got in the human world yet. There had many years of solitude and it was not helping any, especially with all the squealing girls in the school. "HEY! HELL FREAK!" Oh yes, and Kenny too. Can't forget Kenny. He'd been pissed for weeks.

Damien turned around and skillfully ducked as a clip board came swinging by the back of his head. Kenny stood, arms crossed, glaring daggers at Damien. "Where the hell are your gym clothes?" he asked, clearly not caring for any real answer. Damien sighed and looked at Kenny. He must have been a student aide if he wasn't all decked out like everyone else.

"I'll have them by the end of this week at the very least," Damien drawled and glanced around bored. He noticed that Cartman was in his class. Kenny blinked and turned around when Damien looked off thoughtfully at the Fat Ass. He was flicking some balls of snow at poor young students too little to defend themselves.

Kenny looked pissed but knew he couldn't do anything about it so settled for yelling at Cartman. "HEY FAT ASS! DON'T MAKE ME CALL COACH!" Cartman glanced up bored and just shrugged. Hearing the statement, the coach called Kenny over to his side to clear up some students absence he made a mistake on the other day. As soon as that happened Damien noted Cartman went back to pelting his peers with more snow balls.

_Why the hell do we have to be out here in the snow anyways?_ He wondered absently. Soon the coaches called over the teens to take rolls. Damien took in very few information about the class and what they would be doing this semester. Some thing about tracks and weird ass educational health videos. The dark boy had to look around and note everyone else looked glassy eyed.

Pip tried to stretch discreetly. Unfortunately, Eric Cartman still noticed him and had "accidentally" hit him while loosening his arm muscle. The Brit had to stifle a yelp of pain as it knocked at a bruise he received from being pulled out of bed this morning roughly. _And I still didn't get a damn ride._

It was just plain ridiculous sometimes. Why bother about him getting to school on time one minute, and leave him hanging the next? Perhaps they only wanted to appear like good parents? Hell, it wasn't Pip's fault His parents died along time ago when he was a baby.

The boy use to live with his older sister and Joe. Then he was sent to finishing school. There he fell in love with a young girl. But sadly for Pip, the girl did not love him back. He returned broken hearted to find his sister didn't want him any more.

Of course, his grandparents were long gone and only had his parents. That left Pip to go to America, and so the family turned him over to an orphanage. The boy never stayed in one home too long. Finally he had to stay in the last home in order to get schooling. If he thought about it, he probably wasn't even a citizen. Not that Pip cared.

_Seems like everyone abandons me in the end…_ Some body coughed behind him. Pip turned to see Kenny pointing at the track. The English teen gave a small nervous smile and quickly joined his class at the track. Apparently they had to run three laps today. Pft, that was easy enough. The whistle was blown and Pip began to run.

Kenny stood next to Damien, who was watching with very little interest about the people running around the place. Kenny sighed, making small notes on those who ran. Tweek- tripped four times convinced some one was following behind him. Craig- stopping frequently to flip him off. Pip- almost finished in six minutes. Cartman- not even running.

The boy risked a glance at Damien. "Listen about earlier-" Damien held up his hand, causing Kenny to halt his sentence.

"Save it."

Kenny slapped his gloved hand down with the clipboard. "I was just going to apologize, prick!" Damien didn't bother with a reply. Kenny felt like hitting his head on something again.

It startled everyone on the field when the boy just starting whacking his head with the metal clip on the clipboard. Damien took a step to the side, trying to get as much space between them as possible. With the blood running down his face in torrents, Kenny shouted his final goodbyes, and died once more.

Pip jogged over and looked at Kenny's body being devoured by rats already. He blinked and looked up to Damien. "What happened?" he asked. Damien just shrugged and poked at Kenny with his foot. Pip ended up grabbing the clipboard and taking it to the coach. Then the bell rang for everyone to leave school.

Damien followed Pip into the lockers; he had left his bag in his locker. Silently, he made his way out when Pip was finished changing. They walked side by side out of the school for a while. Not either of them knowing exactly why they did. Maybe it was the fact that they had done so in grade school?

After what seemed like hours but was most likely only minutes, Pip said goodbye to Damien and bolted home. Damien stared for a while at the retreating figure. Then he sighed and made his way home. He had a bit more shopping to do anyways. But when he got home his bed was so inviting, that he decided a nap was better placed…

**TBC**

**A/N:** Told you it was short, writers block! Ayi! So yeah… that's it for today.


	5. Chronicles of the AntiChrist

**A/N:** Time skip, be warned! This one is short too, but important.

**Warning:** It is full of BOY LOVE!

**Disclaimer:** I will own South Park and all thing related when Tom Cruise comes out of the closet.

**Summary:** Damien comes back to South Park to finish up some schooling. Pip is being bullied by Cartman. Kenny plays matchmaker. Oh yes, it's all lovely random stuff.

**Remember:**

"Blah" – Speech

_Blah_ – Thoughts

Blah – Self Explanatory

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Five**

The week had gone smoothly enough, Kenny admitted. But he still wanted more out of his two friends. After the second day, Damien and Pip have been friendly with each other. They adhered to the fact they knew each other previously. So their speech was casual. Not a lot of tension resided between them, well, not if you were a normal observer.

Each teen had their own little line of unease, it was just the other had yet to see it. Kenny sighed and scratched his stomach lazily. He was currently residing in Hell and it was a Saturday afternoon to boot. Yawning, Kenny got up and looked around Damien's room aimlessly. Noting few pictures, some with his parents, some of various bands, he looked over to see a journal lying haphazardly in his desk drawer.

_Must have turned it over when I was throwing things about earlier this week. _He bit his lip, wondering if he should read it. Finally, he gave into temptation. _I mean why not? I'm in hell. I just won't let Damien know._ Kenny reasoned. A shiver went down his spine as he thought about the punishment the Anti-Christ would dish out if he ever knew what Kenny was about to do.

He absently flipped through some pages of the book. It appeared this was older than he thought it was. It went all the way back to grade school. Kenny read a few paragraphs out loud to himself. "'Today Dad's new lover gave me this stupid journal to let out all my frustrations. I think he just wants to suck up to me.'" Kenny had to laugh at that thought.

He continued reading…

_So, I am in this new school now. No one really likes me. Who would though? I am supposed to be evil. I don't like this school. Everyone in it is so… I don't know a word for it. I know I just don't like it._

Next Entry

_I am so bored! Today was just horrible! And now, I have to come home to an empty mansion while dad is at work. I like it better in Hell. At least I always know where to reach him there. But he says I need to go to school._

_I told him that I had tutors back in hell like Einstein. He said that what I learned wasn't as important as who I learned it with. What the hell? I think he meant that I needed more friends. I don't know why he couldn't say so, the cryptic old bastard._

A few entries later

_So my new friend, I don't know if he is a friend but that is what I am calling him, Pip showed me Starks Pond. He said he didn't want to go home right away. So we just hung out down by the pond. No one was there because the ice was too thin after having the sun glare on it this afternoon. _

_He told me that you could only skate on it in the evening or the morning. It was too dangerous otherwise. Plus, today was a Friday and all the kids wanted to go to the movies. Pip doesn't go because he parents won't give him the money. I could go; I just don't want to._

_I thought at first it would be boring. But it really wasn't. It was, for lack of a better term, nice. The snow glittered all pale pink in the setting sun. Pip and I kept throwing rocks into the pond to see if they would crack the ice. It scared Pip who threw in a rock as big as a boulder and the thing broke up the pond._

_I thought it was hilarious and was trying hard not to laugh. He tried to make me eat snow in return. I threatened to turn him in a kitten and throw him in the water. Afterwards we just kind of sat around. It was a good kind of day. I wanted to thank Pip for some reason. Maybe for getting my mind off all the crappy things at school._

_I didn't though. In the end I feel asleep in the snow. It never snowed in hell and I enjoyed the feeling of melting snow around me. When I woke up it was dark and the stars were sparkling above me all peaceful like. I looked around for my friend._

_He was gone though; he left me a note saying that he had to be home before curfew. I was a little angry he didn't wake me up. But I might have done the same thing so I was glad he at least left me a note. _

_I got home wondering if all normal people felt the way I did this afternoon…_

Kenny looked up from the journal for a moment stunned. He didn't really know how close Pip and Damien were before reading this. Apparently, they seemed to actually be better friends than everyone at school thought. _This only makes me want to work harder so they can be friends again!_ Kenny returned to the journal with renewed vigor.

_I noticed I haven't been writing in my journal that often since I got back from South Park. I feel real lazy these days…_

New Entry

_I met Kenny today. He was the kid I turned into an animal while I was going to South Park Elementary last year. I didn't know he died regularly. As the Anti-Christ I should really start looking to see who dies everyday. _

_He was in the park and started talking to me when he realized who I was. He pissed me off really bad at first. He kept bringing up school stuff. Then he started talk about- _scratched out name_-_

_He talked about some of the things his friends did for fun. Mainly bullying people. I wasn't happy when I heard some of the names on that list. Eventually I blew up at him. I told him that just because people say I am evil, doesn't make me evil, so he shouldn't talk about these things because I didn't like them one bit._

_He was quiet for a while. He didn't say anything when he left me fuming on the park bench. _

A few Entries later

_I have stooped pretty low. I let Kenny come into the Castle. But hell, I could give a rats ass. He keeps me from being bored for too long. He says I have cooled over the last few years. I glared at him and told him I have always been cool._

_He sighed and took back his statement. In truth, I guess he is right. I am a bit calmer… Actually, apathetic is the word. Mainly because when I am here, there's nothing to get too excited over. _

_I wonder what made me so relied up on Earth in the first place._

Last Entry

_I am going back to South Park for the rest of High School. Dad said it was time. Whatever, he just wants me out of the place so he and his new boy toy can go about having wild anal sex. Yuck._

_I don't even want to think about that horrible image…Oh, Kenny knows as well. He is so excited. Can't say I blame him. He probably wants me to blow up the school or something._

_He did mention some thing about an old friend though. It surprised me when he got depressed about it. I have no idea what is going on up there in Colorado. It seems like there is this whole thing happening that Kenny doesn't want to tell me. Or can't tell me I should say._

_I suppose it has something to do with his bully friend Cartman. I don't like thinking much about it, so whatever. I already promised my dad I wouldn't let peer pressure get to me. He'll most likely ask me about it before I leave again…_

Kenny closed the book slowly. He walked over to the TV and switched it on. He by passed the movie "Little Nicky" so he could watch people on Earth instead. He watched Damien roll about in bed sleeping. It was only six in the afternoon though. The blond clicked the channel over to see Pip; he was doing some weekend home work.

He sighed and turned off the television. He had about nine more hours to go before leaving. The guy might as well stroll about Hell for a while to get his mind away from this sort of stressing business. Kenny glanced at the journal lying on Damien's bed. In a spilt second he picked it up and shoved it into a pocket…

**TBC**

**A/N:** Yeah, sadly that's all I got. I wanted to go a bit more in Damien's mind in this one. To me, all we seem to be getting is Pip's feeling on his friendship and hardships with Damien.

So I also put it in through Kenny because he does want to help out, you know? From the journal you can also see why Kenny wants to help them out so bad.

By the way, according to my little brother, you should all know that the boys are around 16. My brother didn't know that when he proof read it for me. My reaction was quite funny. I asked him if he thought I was making a gay fan fiction about eight year old boys.

I guess he did.

Anyways, one last note is that I skipped the last few days in the week of school. It went from like Wednesday night to Saturday night. Plus, that's what it feels like in the chapters too, so, yeah. That's all. Review for anything at all!


	6. Not Fricking French

**A/N:** Weird interlude thingy before we get to the bigger stuff in the next chapter.

**Warning:** It is full of BOY LOVE!

**Disclaimer:** I will own South Park and all thing related when Tom Cruise comes out of the closet.

**Summary:** Damien comes back to South Park to finish up some schooling. Pip is being bullied by Cartman. Kenny plays matchmaker. Oh yes, it's all lovely random stuff.

**Remember:**

"Blah" – Speech

_Blah_ – Thoughts

Blah – Self Explanatory

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Six**

Pip was utterly pissed off at his foster parents. First, they refuse to drive him out. Then they refuse to get him a permit, let alone his license. Last they absolutely and plain out forbid him to even get a bike. That only left him to run to school.

He skidded across the linoleum flooring cursing his forsaken luck. Pip was gasping for air as he slid down the halls when he fell on his chest. _Why does God hate me?_ He asked dejectedly as his face hit the door to his homeroom class.

He winced and stood up to open the door. It opened with a loud creak and the teacher glared Pip. Pip cringed as the teacher quickly scrubbed off his absent mark and told him to take his seat. "You have detention again. That's the seventh this month, please wake up on time," the teacher scolded.

The class snickered and Pip rubbed the back of his head apologizing again. He made it to his desk with his head down. The blond plopped in his seat and the teacher deemed it acceptable to start taking roll again. Kenny was sniggering behind his book so Pip kicked him.

He gave a yelp and the teacher looked up again. "Err… I mean PRESENT!" he said waving his hands trying to cover up his mistake. Everyone in the room looked blank for a moment before turning back to do whatever they were doing at the time. Kenny gave a nervous laugh glaring at Pip's profile.

Damien sat there uninterested. He watched Pip with a little wonderings. _Seven tardies in one month? He must like sleeping more than I do._ He thought calculating how many times a week one would have to be tardy for seven in one month. It would be about twice a week…

The three boys looked at the clock when the bell rang for second period. Kenny dumped his stuff in his bag and practically ran out the door without thinking. Pip walked to the teacher's desk to take his detention slip and Damien just sauntered out wondering about what he was going to do in his next class.

The next two classes for Damien went by pretty slowly. But eventually the lunch bell tolled through out the school and everyone seemed to erupt into silent cheers. The dark boy got up and made his way to the cafeteria. Before he could reach it though, an orange blur side swiped him. He blinked and in an instant was turned toward the other direction of the school.

"Um, Kenny? What are you doing?" Damien inquired. Kenny simply pushed him forward a bit more before stopping. He looked around feverishly; making sure the coast was all clear. Then from his pocket he pulled out Damien's Journal. Damien felt his eyes grow wide at what he was holding.

He snatched it out of Kenny's hand without a second thought. "What the hell are you doing with this?!" he shouted. The poor boy flinched at the out burst.

"Listen, I know you think I read it…" he began but Damien cut him off.

"Just shut up, I don't care. Stay out of my privacy Kenny. I forbid you from entering Hell's Castle with out strict acceptance," Damien ordered darkly. Kenny felt his words swirl around him and bind him to the order. _Damn. I'm in trouble…_ Kenny thought as Damien stormed away, trying his hardest not to blow up the school.

The Anti-Christ blindly stalked down unknown corridors until he came to a door. He looked up and read the sign on the door. Library. Damien sighed and decided he had nothing better to do. So he went through the door, entering a quiet and soft lighted place.

The library wasn't too big, but it was still a decent size to get lost in with out much thought. In fact, Damien wasn't really thinking too much about destination. The Library seemed to be deserted except for a cluster of one or two students studying or scribbling down a friend's homework for their next class.

The teen wasn't in a mood to be around people, so he wound up using the stairs and doing high up in the older section of the library. It was cold, and he could see his breath and he paced about the rows of books. He came to a small part of the back section. Damien scoffed as he realized it was for the occult and religion.

He noted a window, and slowly walked over to it. Then he stopped when his hearing picked up soft breathing. Stepping carefully to the breathing, he by passed the tables and stopped before the window where he found a small huddle of a student who seemed to be contently sleeping.

Surprised, Damien stooped down and saw that this person was actually Pip. Pip's lovely features seemed to drift about in to a state of calm. The other boy hesitated until he finally shook the blond awake. Said blond mumbled while wiping his eyes of sleep. Damien watched without word as Pip came aware to his present state of place and who was with him.

"Hello," he greeted some what confused. "What are you doing here?" Damien didn't answer him because the cogs in his mind were turning about.

"Is this where you are every lunch?" he thought out loud.

Both boys blinked after they came to terms with the words floating about the air. Pip gave a nervous smile on instinct and merely nodded his head yes. "Yeah, I like to come here because it's quiet," he answered. Damien didn't notice he had sat down by Pip.

"I stumbled in here when Kenny pissed me off," he explained. The English boy gave a small laugh.

"You two seem to be doing that a lot lately." Pip put his arms around his knees and looked up at his companion. Damien groaned.

"I know. He keeps insisting that we-" Damien stopped himself when he realized just what he was talking about. The blond was looking up expectantly. "He insists that we try and blow up the school." Damien thought up quickly. Pip seemed to fall for it as he rolled his eyes.

"Same old Kenny."

Damien just nodded. _What the hell? Why did I just let that entire thing spill out? What would he have thought if I told him Kenny was trying to make us friends again? _The boy had to be more careful with embarrassing- and not to mention frightening- information like that.

Pip looked up as the bell rang out signaling the end of lunch. He and Damien stood up and brushed themselves off, making their way to their next class. They said their goodbyes when the got to their separate classes. They would see each other again in about an hour…

The hour went by pretty quick in Pip's mind. He sighed and grabbed his book bag. The boy slung it over his shoulder and made his way to Geography. Sadly, it was needed in South Park High for credits in order to pass into college. _What did I do wrong in a past life? _Pip kept asking as he was washed away in the sea of students into the class.

When the Brit got to the class he went to sit straight away. Damien was on the other side of the room. As he saw Pip he brought up his hand and waved. Pip, relying on automatic, smiled and waved back. After Pip sat down was when both boys realize what just happened between them. Damien quickly pushed it to the back of his mind as the teacher entered.

Pip sighed and brought out his special notebook for the class. His pencil began tapping impatiently waiting for the lesson to start. The teacher was beginning to scribble on the board. A groan welled up in the class as they saw the title, "CLASS PROJECT"

"Alright class, the project will be assigned by grades… 'A' students with other 'A' students, 'B' students with other 'B' students, and so on and so forth," the old man's voice croaked out. Pip sighed and wrote down the assignment carefully. "I am assigning countries to different two-man groups. You must write a report, make a board, and then bake an item of food from that country."

A large collective weep filled the class room again. The professor waved his hands in a 'calm down' gesture. "Sorry, but I am picking the teams as well," he said. A huge uproar came with the statement. The old man gave his gesture again and Damien and Pip's fellow peers calmed down in an effort to hear the man out.

With liver spotted hands, the Geography teacher picked up his attendance sheet. "Bebe and… Tolken will be doing… Brazil." Tolken let out a sigh of relief and Bebe gave thumbs up to her partner. "April and, let's see… Wendy will be doing Japan." April and Wendy glared at each other from across the room. They had long since been rivals in everything.

Pip absently listened for his name. What he didn't expect was the name to follow suit. "Damien… You two will do France." Damien blinked and looked back to Pip who looked… well, shocked to say the least. In the end Pip shook his head, hating who ever had the brilliance to give him France of all countries.

"Fucking French…" he mumbled.

Damien bit back a bark of laughter as his canine like hearing picked up the British boy's curse. The teacher then told the class it was due in exactly one month. "Now, a whole lot can happen in one month, I say start working on it today. There's quite a bit of work, so some of you may need do this project at home," he advised.

Everyone just nodded and the teacher dismissed them early. Damien was putting away his notes when he realized that he had never been to Pip's house before. When they were kids, some times Pip came by his house for a snack or something stupid. He usually left as soon as he got there though. Never once had Damien been to Pip's house.

He ended up shrugging as Pip made his way over to Damien. The dark haired boy gathered up his useless school crap and they began to make their way out. "I have after school detention today, so can we get started tomorrow?" Pip asked.

"Sure, I can start looking up some stuff about France before we get started, that way I'll have a rough plan for us." Damien replied absently. Pip let out a sigh.

"Thank God. I don't want to search blindly for information about that stupid asshole country…" the English child had started to say without fully thinking about his words. The Spawn of Satan started his trade mark confused blinking.

"Um… Do you have a problem with the French?" he inquired. Pip rubbed the back of his corn silk hair.

"Actually, no. I have a problem with dumb ass Americans who think I'm French. I not fucking French!" he growled while cracking his knuckles. Damien was slightly afraid for those dumb ass Americans…

PE went by with little trouble. Except from Cartman that is. Kenny was chasing him around with his clipboard again. Pip got done with his laps pretty fast again. He slumped on the asphalt, tired as hell. His limbs were aching and his breath was ragged. The cold air burned and soothed his lungs at the same time.

Pip's bright eyes scanned the rest of the runner on the track. He saw Damien lagging behind. Pip contained the urge to snort. _Lazy arse_… he thought slightly grinning. He sighed and watched as Cartman was going off on others. Something was off about him. Pip knew it in his stomach.

_I've successfully kept away from him for about a week now… How long will it last?_ The blond couldn't help looking up into the pale blue sky with its turning gray clouds. It seemed like a bad omen as wet snow hit the back of Pip's neck and ran down his shirt. He looked back and saw Eric try to act all innocent. The thought could make anyone gag.

At the end of school, Pip went to the assigned room for his detention and Damien went straight home. Kenny followed after Damien scolding him about his slow running time. In the end Damien ended up flipping Kenny off. The Son of the Devil did as he said he would, and looked for information for his damn project.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Next Chapter explains what happened in Pip's detention! Things are beginning to get better, huh? I hope so. Anyways tell me what you think. Until next time.


	7. The Plan is Set in Motion

**A/N:** A bit more of Cartman please!

**Warning:** It is full of BOY LOVE!

**Disclaimer:** I will own South Park and all thing related when Tom Cruise comes out of the closet.

**Summary:** Damien comes back to South Park to finish up some schooling. Pip is being bullied by Cartman. Kenny plays matchmaker. Oh yes, it's all lovely random stuff.

**Remember:**

"Blah" – Speech

_Blah_ – Thoughts

Blah – Self Explanatory

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Seven**

Cartman ended up licking his lips. He does this a lot actually. It wasn't until Kenny happened to let slip that Pip would have detention after school today that he began to plot. So with a few calculated pranks, Cartman ended up having after school detention as well.

When Pip walked in and saw Cartman, he licked his lips slowly. He saw, no, smelt the boy's terror. _Oh how juicy._ Was he thought. _Just wait though… Wait 'til you see what I have planned for you._ Pip walked mechanically to the desk farthest from his tormentor. The teacher didn't notice.

_Thank the lord there is a teacher here to supervise us!_ Pip's eyes scanned over to the bored-as-heck teacher. She didn't really seem to care to be there. Then static was heard over the intercom. "Would the person with the blue 2004 Volvo please report to the parking lot? Your car is being towed." The woman's eyes widened.

"HOLY HELL! THAT'S MY CAR!" she exclaimed and took off..

Pip got up and called after her in the hall, "M'am! What about the detention?"

"FUCK IT TO HELL AND BACK!" the woman didn't stop as she screamed over her shoulder. Then she turned a corner and her thundering footsteps were gone.

A malevolent chuckle sounded behind the poor boy. Pip gulped and turned about slowly to see Cartman leaning on his desk. "Looks like we're finally alone…" he pointed out with a glint in his eyes. _I think I spoke too soon…_ Pip involuntarily gave a terrified shudder when he felt an icy feeling drip down his spine.

"Yeah… it looks like we get off lucky." Pip said nervously. He found himself backing up very slowly. Cartman stared at him and stretched as he rose, never talking his eyes off Pip's.

"I know, I called in her car," he explained. As Cartman stepped forward Pip stepped backward until he was held up against the door.

A silent curse and prayer ran through his mind as his hand searched for the doorknob. Pip couldn't look down in fear of the other boy springing on him. "Why would you do that?" Pip asked in a slight tone with an emotion he couldn't place. Cartman heard it and smirked.

"Because…" he whispered in a low voice. Pip's hand found the knob, he made to open the door, but Eric was too close. His hand closed the door as he towered over the helpless boy. "Because I haven't had enough alone time with my favorite… blond."

Cartman's hand rose and his fingers twirled a lock of Pip's hair. That was all it took for Pip to wrench open the now unblocked door. He tore off down the hall frightened as hell. He began running through the corridors and slamming through doors until he had finally left the school and had flung himself half way home. It was about five minutes later of huffing and puffing for the British boy to get his head on straight.

_Did he just… WHAT THE HELL WAS CARTMAN DOING?_ His thoughts were so scrabbled it wasn't funny. Using his hands on a tree, he had propped himself up right and started to walk home. _I have a feeling this will only get worse before it gets better…_

It was about four in the afternoon when Kenny's phone began ringing. He listened to it ring for a good five rings. "KENNY GET THE GOD DAMN PHONE!" he mother screeched and threw an empty bottle at his door. The glass shattered in a shower of thick brown triangles.

"Fine bitch…" he muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Another bottle came flying toward Kenny's general direction. He winced as it splattered about and pieces bounced off his arm. He gritted his teeth in agitation and quickly yanked up the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Kenny…" a soft voice answered.

"WHO THE HELL IS IT?!"

Kenny sighed and covered the receiver with his hand. "NOBODY MA!" he yelled out. He went back to Pip on the phone.

"Is this a bad time?" the English boy questioned. Kenny shook his head no and then realized that Pip couldn't see him.

"Nah, it's cool," he replied. He heard a sigh of relief on the other end. "So what's up?" Kenny had to ask. It wasn't normal that Pip just called him out of the blue.

"Err, well, I was wondering… Has Cartman said anything to you lately?" Pip asked. Kenny's brows furried in confusion.

"Cartman? No man, why?"

Pip gave a nervous laugh. "Sorry then, it's nothing. Just the normal bullying." Pip explained. Well, he lied, and even Kenny could assume so. He just didn't know what went on so he merely gave Pip a sigh.

"Okay then. Listen, I'll talk to you later. My old man will be home soon," Kenny said.

Pip gave his goodbye and hung up on Kenny feeling even less at ease than he did before. _Great… Now what? _His mind asked his bedroom ceiling. Then he let his body fall softly into his bed covers. Luckily, Pip didn't have homework this evening so he could just lie there for hours before his foster folks got home.

The window curtains fluttered lazily as the chilled wind came in the room. Pip felt his arm grow goose bumps, but he made no move to cover up or close the window. His breath came out in deep, even puffs. The boy's hand carelessly fingered his hair. _I can't believe Cartman did that… What is he playing at? He looked like he wanted… _

Pip couldn't finish his thoughts as his eyes grew heavy. All he thought was how he wanted only one person to look at him like that. _I just want some one… Do I have some one…? I hope I do…It would be nice I think. _Pip's eyes finally closed and his dreams haunted him with some one he couldn't find…

Dark eyes opened in a flutter to see the sun rise. Damien got up slowly, his sheets falling away revealing his lean chest. His new alarm blared to life, he simply unplugged it. He walked over to his huge window and pulled his curtains open wider. The boy fell against the cold glass, melting off the ice on the other side.

"I wonder how today will fare…" he asked his reflection in a whisper. He wanted it to talk back to him. Life in mansion was lonely if there was no one to speak with. But, Damien was use to be alone. It was his curse…

Damien scoffed as he remembered the words of an old fortune teller his father introduced him to. The fortune teller answered all his eager questions. He had accidentally let it fall from his lips that Damien believed himself forever destined to be lonely. The mysterious woman only smiled at him.

"_I do believe you're mistaken, for I can see some one as clear as day in your future. You just haven't found him yet."_ Her voice wafted over him in the perfume filled tent. Maybe at that young age, he believed it. Anyone would in that kind of atmosphere. Sadly, Damien knew better now. _Still, I would like to think that maybe…_

Dark eyes darted past the view of Starks Pond he got from his mansion window and to the faint shimmer of the school in the snowy distance. _I wonder how Pip's detention went… _Damien shook his head clear and then he got dressed for school. He quickly skidded downstairs and hopped in his new motorcycle he bought over the weekend.

Damien had gotten to school and parked discreetly around the corner. Who knows what some of the rude, hormonal teenagers would have done to his poor new bike if he parked it closer to school? He walked up the stairs and knew that time had to be around 7:20 or so. Another five minutes and everyone would be swarming the gates to get to school on time.

Damien couldn't help the snort he gave to himself. He walked into his homeroom; he schedule was completely memorized by now, as well as the rest of the school. The dark young man came to see the sight of Pip casually flipping through a magazine. Pip looked up to see Damien. Damien walked over and sat by Pip reading over his shoulder.

Pip held up the page he was looking at. It was filled with cars at low prices. Damien raised an eyebrow. "You have a license?" he asked incredulously. Pip wanted to glare but decided it wouldn't really make the Son of All Evil quake in his stylish boots.

"No," he said curtly. "But it doesn't mean I can't look."

Damien ended up shrugging and the bell rang. Pip sighed and put away the magazine. Everyone filed in pretty soon after that. The class seemed to go by in an instant after Kenny had stumbled in looking miffed about something. Perhaps it was the fact his clothes where soaked when he missed the bus and ended up covered in slush?

Second and third period were so boring, Damien ended up falling asleep. When the lunch bell finally rang out he found himself out the door before he really opened his eyes. Pip's classes were pretty much the same. Except the difference was Pip stayed awake to take the required notes.

Damien wandered over to the cafeteria. He picked up food and looked around. Once he paid for his food, he spied Kenny at the other end of the mess hall. Damien blinked and then realized he should probably still be mad at Kenny for going through his stuff. It crossed his mind that Pip was also probably in the Library.

He wondered if he should go up there to talk with him about the project. A sigh escaped him when he thought against it. Pip said he went there because he liked the quiet. It was best to not disturb him, right? _Damn, I forgot to ask about the project this morning. Oh well, I'll do it during fifth or something._

Pip on the other hand, was hoping Damien might come back up here for whatever reason. He was pretty bored and lonely without anyone up in the older section of the library. He got up and started looking for books on France. Once he had found an adequate one he dropped it on the table and opened it to begin his notes.

He barely wrote the title of the assignment before falling asleep out of boredom…

By the time the lunch bell went off Damien was already in his class room taking out his notebook to scribble in. It annoyed him that his teacher was talking so damn fast, but he sadly couldn't do a thing about it instead of writing down what he was supposed to.

Once the bell had rung for his next class, he was out of there as fast as a blink of an eye. Damien got to his next to last class and found Pip didn't get there first. He ended up shrugging and just waiting for the students to come in. It surprised him when the bell rang and Pip still didn't show up.

By the time he was dressing for PE, he never saw Pip once. Kenny noted it on his clipboard, wondering silently to himself. Even Cartman seemed to notice. Once Damien had finished his laps around the track, he had slinked over to the building in order to see if some one was going to come out with a late slip or something. But alas, no one did.

Then the teachers let everyone in to change out of their sweat clothes and into their original set they wore to school. Damien had grabbed his back pack and waited out by doors of the gymnasium. _I guess he went home early. Oh well. I'll stop by the library and get a book on France, than we can pick it up tomorrow._

The bell rang two minutes late. Damien left in a slight huff after being shoved out of the way by anxious peers. He made his way to the library in silence, being careful not to be run over by other students. When the Offspring of the Devil got to the door of the library he checked to see if it was locked. As he expected it to be, it wasn't.

He slipped in with out notice of the librarian. Using only his blurred memory, he stumbled upon the stairs that lead to the older part of the library. The climbs lead the teen to the quiet, cold section he desired so much. As he started to put his things down on a table, he noticed some one lying on a book close to the window.

Damien picked up his stuff as he padded to the person, only to find the corn silk haired Britain, Pip once more. His dark eyes wanted to roll at the stupidest thing the boy had done yet, and some how he also wanted to grin. Damien woke him up with a slight flick to the head. Pip gave a wince and sat up rubbing his now hurting forehead.

He blinked when he saw the dark profile of the Anti-Christ. "Damien?" he asked sleepily. Damien nodded, tilting his head slightly as he saw the book Pip had laid on. "Ugh, what time is it?" the blond was rubbing his eyes from sleep with his palm.

"Well, I am assuming you missed your last three classes because it's now the end of school."

Pip stopped what he was doing and his eyes widened. He groaned and hit his head on the thick book. "Stupid French…" he grumbled and Damien found himself smirking at the predicament Pip had gotten into. The dark boy sat down and slid the book on France over to see it.

Pip gave him what little notes he took and quietly went back to brooding on the French people. "This is a good choice," Damien said as he glanced through. Pip just nodded. "How about we check it out and then I'll walk you down to the office so you can explain why you missed your classes." Pip groaned once more, but consented to the idea.

With that said and done, Pip and Damien walked out of the library, Damien with the newly checked out book on France. Pip had to go to the receptionist. The lady probably only thought his excuse was generic because Damien was with him. The Descendant of Darkness gave a shiver as she dramatically wooed over him. Pip coughed to cover up his laugh.

"So, are we going to go study for the project?" Damien asked Pip once they were absolutely, certainly free from the clutches of the evil lady at the office desk. Pip looked at his watch and realized he still had some things to pick from the grocery store before he had to go home. That would take at least an hour and a half if he was fast. It was already dangerously close to his 6 o' clock curfew.

"Sorry, I can't. I have to make dinner tonight. If I hadn't had fallen asleep…" Pip broke off but Damien waved it away.

"Hey, no need to explain or apologize. I got it. You have things to do. Tomorrow you can't wuss out though," Damien demanded sternly. Pip gave him a smile and nodded.

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow!" Pip waved goodbye and quickly made his way down the block to go pick up his groceries. Damien waved and walked off toward his beautiful bike. He drove home leisurely. Pip had just barely made it home on time. He had to whip up dinner and real fast.

Of course his parents didn't know, or care for that matter. They simply ate it and then went about yelling at him to go to bed. Pip scampered up the stairs and dived into his bed thankful to finally have some nice soft quiet. Damien had returned to his home and completely skipped dinner opting to study instead. He went to bed after the clock struck eleven.

Both boys fell into a sleep they couldn't remember in their waking hours…

**TBC**

**A/N**: I hope this was a longer fic for you all. Not much to really go on about here. So, just review please! Loves to all of you that do!


	8. Mansions vs Castles

**A/N:** Getting to better parts I hope!

**Warning:** It is full of BOY LOVE!

**Disclaimer:** I will own South Park and all thing related when Tom Cruise comes out of the closet.

**Summary:** Damien comes back to South Park to finish up some schooling. Pip is being bullied by Cartman. Kenny plays matchmaker. Oh yes, it's all lovely random stuff.

**Remember:**

"Blah" – Speech

_Blah_ – Thoughts

Blah – Self Explanatory

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Eight**

Pip was staring out the window without too much thought. He just wondered what if would be like to be the ivy curving up the side of the old building as snow fell on it. Would he be cold? Would he wither and die one day? Maybe he didn't care. Perhaps it was an accepted fate.

Pip's day didn't start off well. His foster mother had practically thrown him down the stairs. Despite his efforts yesterday, the school had still called to say Pip was marked absent from some of his classes. So they had actually driven Pip to school. It should have made him happy, but it didn't.

The boy wanted to mention he would be going over to a friend's place afterward. But he knew they would be too pissed to allow him to. Luckily they both worked until six. They wouldn't dare get off early to pick him up. Maybe he could sneak over to Damien's and then run back. It wasn't that far from his house.

Pip sighed as he realized that no one seemed to notice these things he called parents. After a while Pip just shook his head as he tried to get over his depressing thoughts. Footsteps echoed behind him and Pip looked over from the window to see Damien stop at the table he was sitting at.

"What are you doing here?" he asked conversationally. Damien held back a grin.

"I'm just making sure you get to your classes today." Pip colored slightly. He turned away and puffed out his cheeks in indignation. The son of the devil plopped down in the chair next to Pip. "Come on, it was pretty funny."

Pip looked back over his shoulder, a slight smile on his full lips. "I never said it wasn't," he pointed out. Damien rolled his eyes, attempting to snuff out the boy's joke. Pip leaned on the table tiredly. He was drug to school as early as the dawn. The dark companion stared at him for a moment.

Pip, having nothing to do, stared right back. The other took in his friend's appearance. Damien noted how fragile looking Pip really was… He had a natural angelic glow to him, while his longer-than-average silky hair draped about his features prettily and his body was lithe like that of some one who runs. The blue eyes Pip held seemed to be seeped in sorrow no one should know, yet, some where he saw a slight glimmer of hope.

Pip noted how Damien had grown up. He no longer seemed confused about who he was. In fact, he had grown in to an elegant young man Pip always knew he was. His dark hair curled about the base of his neck that flowed into his lean, broad shoulders. It must have been the air of power that radiated from him that made both males and females stop and admire him. Anyone could get lost in his piercing gaze.

A calm silence ensued after the observations clouded their minds. It truly had been a long time since they were together. Pip had closed his eyes as he felt the cold wind breeze through the window pane. Damien seemed lost in himself as he came to terms that he might be wrong for once.

"Damien… what are we doing now?" Pip asked in a whisper. Damien didn't answer him for a while.

When it seemed as though he didn't hear the question, he answered with an unreadable voice, "We're getting something we never had until years ago..." Pip opened his eyes and looked up to Damien confused.

"Huh?" he asked. Damien just shook his head as the lunch bell rang.

"Forget it. We're going to be late."

Pip nodded obediently, but he didn't know if really understood what was going through Damien's mind anyways. In the end he ended up tailing after his friend…

Cartman propped his feet up on the bench during PE. He was extremely smug when he noticed Pip's desperate attempt to keep his distance from him. Sniggering, he decided to let him off the hook for today. It would give him time to steam in the stew Eric had left boiling. Pip was trying his best to stretch with out meaning to catch any eyes looking at him.

The malevolent boy felt his eyes draped over the slim figure of his next target. _All in good time… _He thought grinning. "CARTMAN GET YOUR FAT ASS UP AND RUN!" Kenny was shouting, once more throwing things about the place. Said fat ass rolled his eyes as well as his body as he walked over to the track.

When the whistle had shrilled into the chilly air, everyone began rushing to get changed. Pip looked up and before he had a chance to brace himself he was knocked over onto the pavement. When Pip had glanced up, Cartman was standing over to him, hand held out. Pip blinked and looked at the hand confused.

"Do you want help up or not?" Cartman asked, a slight sneer hidden behind his impatience. It scared Pip for a moment and he grasped Cartman's hand, being roughly yanked up. He made a squeak of surprise and was pulled into Cartman's wide chest. A soft chuckle rumbled the chest; it caused Pip's face to heat.

"Well look where we are again…" Cartman breathed across his vulnerable neck. Pip resisted the urge to scream for help, and quickly pushed out from Cartman, mumbling thanks. He ran to the locker room and quickly undressed before Eric showed up to do more damage. _What the hell is he playing at?! God, that was so scary!_

Pip rushed out so fast, he wasn't thinking when he slammed into Kenny. Kenny blinked and wondered what the hell that was about. He merely shrugged before stopping when he realized that Pip looked a little green. So he did the only thing he could think of at the time. The orange clad teen went right after him.

"Hey Pip wait up!" he called. But Pip was in too much of a hurry and didn't hear his call. Finally Kenny did something that always worked. "PIP YOU FUCKING FRENCH PUSSY!" he shouted. Pip had abruptly stopped to turn around, an angry red flush on his cheeks.

"NOT FRENCH!" he yelled and threw his back pack at Kenny because it was all the blond had.

It spiraled and slammed against Kenny's skull. It left him reeling a few feet backwards. Pip gasped when he realized what he did. He ran up to Kenny and shook him awake. The Dirt Poor boy made a grimace as he sat up rubbing his bleeding head in his palms. "You should have dodged." Pip scolded.

"Aw, but why? I love getting hit with a two ton book bag. It makes my day ya know." Kenny joked. The English boy glared at Kenny. He sighed and waved off Pip. "Alright, sor-ry." He apologized tasting the metallic spice of his blood running down his face. Pip sighed and awkwardly helped up Kenny.

Once Kenny had regained most balance the bell had rung for the end of school. Students rushed out of the classes as though the guard dogs of a prison were on their heels. Kenny sighed as he once again came to find the lovely view of the checkered ceiling. Pip stood there rubbing the back of his head as the last student filed out.

Kenny sat up again but shooed Pip away when he tried to help him stand again. "No, no. I'm fine. I'll crawl to the infirmary or something," he waved off. Pip gave him a dirty look at the newest horrible joke. Kenny sighed. "Seriously, I'm fine. Don't you have something to do besides worry over me?"

Pip gasped again and automatically glanced at his watch. "That's right! I have to meet Damien in the parking lot! I can't believe I almost forgot!" Pip cried covering his face in his hands for a moment of shame. Kenny stood up on shaky legs.

"What made you forgot so in the first place? It's not like you…" Kenny pointed out. The Britain felt his face flame up again.

"Uh… Thanks for the reminder Kenny. I'll see you tomorrow!" Pip saved himself from explaining and was quickly turning tail once more to run off to the school parking lot. Kenny stared after him for a bit. His vision was growing foggy, and his heart was thudding lazily. _What are you hiding Pip…?_ Was his last thought as he shut his eyes and died quietly in the hall.

Pip sprinted across the partly empty parking lot; his eyes caught Damien leaning against the chain link fence with his hands in his pockets. He slowed down a few feet from Damien as he panted for breath. "S-sorry I'm l-late…" Pip sucked in a big breath of air and let it out slowly. Damien walked up and waited for Pip's breathing to regulate.

Once it did, Pip had looked up and glanced around. "Where's your car?" he asked curiously looking behind Damien.

"Don't have one," he said simply. The blonde scrunched his brows in thought.

"You walk then?" Damien shook his head in the negative. "Then how do you get to school?" Pip wondered as they began to exit the parking lot.

"I have a bike," The dark boy answered. In the mind of young Pip, he imaged a regular bike with handle bars, a chain, and a little seat. When Damien brought out a pair of keys with a few skeleton chains dangling did Pip get what the other boy really meant.

"You mean a motorcycle?" he asked incredulously. Sure enough, when the pair of boys turned the corner, there was a bad ass cycle propped up. Damien turned back to see Pip firmly shaking his head. "There is no way on Earth- or in hell, you Anti-Christ bastard- will I get on that bike with you." Pip's golden hair shook about his face while he explained his opinion. The Anti-Christ Bastard gave him a confused look.

"Why not?" he questioned. Pip glared at him dead pan.

"Because I don't have a death wish," he replied. Damien felt a grin tug at his lips.

"Come on. I promise I will go slowly," Damien swore, crossing his heart. Pip eyed the motor bike but still shook his head no.

"Thanks, but I chose life." Damien just shrugged and began lugging his bike and Pip followed afterward.

"You're still such a pansy," The son of evil teased. Pip crossed his arms.

"Unlike you, I only get one stay up here," Pip informed him with a slight pout on his full lips. Damien raised an eyebrow at his companion, staring at his lips for a moment.

"Bitter are we? Admit it, you just don't trust me," the boy said only half realizing his sentence.

"Of course not," Pip snorted, also only half realizing what was said. A thick silence followed afterwards as the words were echoed into the wind. Pip had covered his mouth with his slender hand. "I… I didn't mean…" he started but his voice broke away.

_I didn't mean what? What I said? I didn't mean about what happened all those years ago? I don't know what I mean…_

Damien felt himself staring at the road in front of his bike bars. "It's alright," he amended quietly. "I know what you meant." Damien felt his stomach heat like a giant furnace.

_God damn it! What was I even thinking in the first place? That he truly did understand what I did? That he cared for me at one point? Of course he can't trust you. Who would after all that…? He hates you, so you should do as he wishes and stay away. _He wondered why he cared so much anyways. Pip was just a mere peer at school. That's all… Right?

Damien couldn't help but sneak a look at Pip who was still looking at his hands. His long lashes had little flakes of white on them. For a moment, Damien could actually see how badly off Pip was… It was broken when Pip had glanced up and took in a surprised breath. "Oh my- You live here Damien?" The Spawn of the Devil had swiveled his attention up to his gated mansion.

It was a dark faltering gray with blue rimmed windows and a rich cherry wood door. The snow glistened on the curving path way to the front steps. The iron wrought gates held an elegant 'D.' It was stunning, but Damien just shrugged. "Its home," he answered and pushed open the gate as they strolled in.

Pip felt his eyes wander around as he entered the toasty building. He entered to find a spacious grand stair case and a crystal chandelier hanging over head. There was plush crimson carpeting on the floor going into the main drawing room. It branched off into a library with a huge fire place with intricate carvings. Then there was the big sterling silver kitchen.

Tapestries and lovely oil painting hung over the walls. As Damien was bringing him up stairs, showing him the beautiful styled bathrooms, a few guestrooms, and the office room Damien used for school work, Damien had himself a smug smirk. Pip seemed wide eyed at it all. It was so much better than the old home Damien had lived in. "Wow…" he breathed.

Damien just gave a small shrug. "You should see the castle I live in at hell." Pip spun around to gape at him.

"Castle?" he squeaked. Damien gave a nod and opted to work in his office room. He quickly threw in the back pack with a slight, **thump**, on the bed. The blond swirled his head around at all the pretty furniture.

"Your dad won't mind I'm over here?" Pip had questioned as he came to the desk Damien was slowly stacking with things they would need to research. Damien's back stiffened for a moment.

"He's not with me this time," the teen answered. Pip made a small oh noise. He didn't pursue the matter further.

_Poor Damien…_ Pip thought. _It's a lovely home_. The English boy came to sit down at the elegant carved desk. The Anti-Christ brought out their thick textbook on France. Pip nodded as Damien showed him a list he made of the things that they could use.

_But… a house can't keep you company…_

Pip's head snapped up as the grandfather clock began to chime. Five o'clock on the dot. Pip sighed and began to gather his things. Damien looked up from his laptop where he was surfing the internet. "What's going on?" he asked. The boy was hurriedly throwing in his stuff.

"Sorry, but I have a six o'clock curfew," he explained. Damien turned to the clock. It showed it was about 5:03. Damien looked from their information to the clock. Hey had only studied for an hour.

"We've barely started. And we don't even have half the information we need," the Offspring of Evil pointed out. Pip gave a frown as he stood holding his book bag.

"I know, I'm sorry but I have to go," he argued. Damien leaned back in his chair for a moment.

"Well, why don't we study for… maybe another half hour? I can drive you home on my bike. You'll be home in time," he suggested. Pip gave him a half glare as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"I told you, I'm not getting on that thing with you," Pip said. Damien just shrugged again.

"Whatever. But this project is important to our grades. You've barely helped me here." The teen sounded close to grumbling. The Brit felt a stab of guilt pierce his stomach. He glanced at the clock nervously. It was now about 5:10. He was going to have to get home soon if he didn't want his parents finding out.

"Tell you what; I'm always in the library at lunch. If you want, we can study there," Pip compromised. The other teen tipped his head in thought while Pip was anxiously chewing on his lip. He really needs the other boy to accept or he would be late.

"Only if you come over to my house after school everyday," Damien insisted. Pip's face let out a smile of relief.

"You drive a hard bargain. Deal," Pip accepted. Damien stood up slowly, his chair creaking as he did so.

"I'll show you out," he said trying to be a good host. Pip shook his soft head of hair.

"No, I'll be fine. Thank you though," the other said. Damien almost looked doubtful but nodded. Quickly, the younger teen turned tail and took off home.

Pip had to run all throughout the park. Cut two corners through the school. Not to mention he J-walked quite a number of times. In the end, Pip really dodged a bullet getting home on time. The boy had quickly thrown together some leftovers for an appetizing dinner.

His foster parents stepped through the door and ate what Pip set in front of them. They didn't notice or either didn't care that it was leftover from previous dinners that week. Pip speeded through his meal and rushed upstairs while his parents were still finishing. Only when the blond had locked his bedroom door did he breathe out a sigh of relief.

Pip threw his bag some where in a corner where it thudded on the floor. He managed to shrug off his school clothes. Turning to his dresser, he pulled out some pajamas. After that he climbed into his nice mattress. Pip snuggled deep into the blankets, clearing his mind for a night of beloved sleep.

As soon as Pip left Damien, the dark boy had tried studying, but failed miserablyWith a deep grunt, he shut off the damn laptop. He picked up his shit and shut off the light as he left to his bed room. The teen didn't even bother with the light switch when he reached his room. Damien slowly sunk into bed, dropping his back pack some where.

Right now he needed sleep…

**TBC**

**A/N: **So that's number eight. I got mixed feelings about this one. I like it… but it was such a bitch to write you know?

I think I did alright with this one. Could have been better, but I got rusty when my computer went down a month or two ago.

Anyways… I don't see anything that needs too much explaining. It mostly sounds somewhat self-explanatory.

Oh, and by the way, my time skips aren't too clearly laid out for you, or when I switch point of views. I do this to keep you interested. If you get confused, you'll notice that time skips/point of view switching/scenery change are followed after the whole "…" at the end of sentences of certain paragraphs.

Alright loves to reviewers! I need some feedback if possible! Thanks all! See you next time!


	9. Seeing Red Again

**A/N:** I've changed up my writing format, I hope you enjoy.

**Warning:** It is full of BOY LOVE!

**Disclaimer:** I will own South Park and all thing related when Tom Cruise comes out of the closet.

**Summary:** Damien comes back to South Park to finish up some schooling. Pip is being bullied by Cartman. Kenny plays matchmaker. Oh yes, it's all lovely random stuff.

**Remember:**

"Blah" – Speech

_Blah_ – Thoughts

Blah – Self Explanatory

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Nine**

"Do you know what I hate?" Pip asked indolently. Damien, who happened to be taking notes, looked up sleepily. An eyebrow rose in question. Pip smirked and held up his book. "I really hate the French," he confessed. Damien sighed at the doodles the blond had scribbled on the picture of Marie Antoinette.

So far it had been two weeks since the first study date. Damien had made excellent strides in his notes and was practically finished with his part of the project. The English boy on the other hand… "If you don't stop that we might not finish," The son of the Devil warned. Pip pouted his pink lips and kicked up his feet.

For what seemed the millionth time that night, Damien couldn't focus on anything… unless it was Pip. Slowly, ever so slowly it seemed, the dark boy would find something utterly distracting about the blond. It was happening a lot lately. There had to be something wrong! Damien realized he was feeling at odds a lot longer than just now.

It might be the way his skin looked so soft and unblemished. Or even the way his too blue eyes lit up over small things. Or the way he bit his pink lips when in desperate thought. Like now when Damien could almost smell the wonderful shampoo he was using when the boy shook his head in frustration.

Pip, however, was completely oblivious to whatever weird phase Damien was going through. He opened his mouth to say something when the great grandfather clock had chimed at six o'clock on the dot. The Brit silently cursed and got ready to grab his things. He paused when he noticed Damien's fleeting look of depression.

Pip instantly blamed himself.

"I'm really sorry!" he apologized. Damien jumped a little in surprise. Pip looked at him with pleading eyes. The Offspring of Evil found a lump in his throat.

"What…?" was the only response he could manage. The blond dropped his bag, the contents of books and pencils littering the floor. He then dropped to his knees, arms circling around Damien's waist.

"You don't want me to leave..." Pip breathed out across the silk material of his shirt. Damien's thoughts tumbled to what it would feel like if it was skin to skin. Damien's sinful questions came to an abrupt halt when Pip had pulled himself closer to the darker boy. It caused Damien's legs to be pushed further apart and the boy was uncomfortably aware of Pip's weight.

"What can I do to make it better?" Pip asked shyly, his nimble fingers had found their way over Damien's quickly heating flesh. Little jolts of white hot flames erupted in his belly and Damien could barely contain the sinister groan. The fingers of the blond had paused when they discovered the front of Damien's jeans.

"This is what you want?" he inquired innocently. The digits curled around the button, and with a light tug it came with a pop. Damien tried to breath but the fire in his stomach was making it difficult. It was torture. The descending zipper releasing the raging desire inside Damien… Pip stilled. A strangled cry ripped from Damien's throat.

"What… What are you doing?" Damien panted. The boy on the floor glanced up, face dusting with a pink. Pip cautiously brushed his hand against Damien's inner thigh. Damien grunted and gripped his arm rests until his knuckles were white.

"I've never done this before," the English boy whispered. Damien blinked, amazed by the confession. Never? Wasn't he sixteen? How could he do this so masterfully if he's still a virgin? Damien could feel a grin spread over his face.

"Let me show you…" Damien whispered as he lowered down to Pip's face…

"**DAMIEN!"**

The Anti-Christ jumped at the noise and sat up with sweat pouring down his body. He screamed when he saw a fluff of blond on his bed. The head of hair popped up startled. Damien grabbed at his chest, heaving a little when he noticed it was just Kenny. "Jesus Christ dude! How the fuck did you get in here?" Damien asked.

Kenny blinked as he took in Damien's form. The boy was sweaty, panting, and slightly unclothed. With his alarm clock destroyed he probably would have missed at least an hour of school if Kenny hadn't broken in to check up on the guy. As his gaze spread lower, a nasty grin appeared on his face. "Had a nice dream did you?" he inquired.

"What are you talking about?" Damien asked, brows scrunching down. He wondered if he said anything in his sleep. Kenny just grinned and pointed downward. The dark boy's eyes widened in realization. He quickly scrambled to cover his shame. "YOU GOD DAMNED WHORE!"

Kenny laughed so hard, he feared he might die…

"Shit, shit, shit, shit," Pip breathed out. "Shit, shit, owe… Fuck!" The boy had to bite to lip and focus on that pain instead of the ones on his arms. Pip's hand was shaking violently as he pulled another shard of glass out. He gasp and stood shaking, waiting for the pain to dull. Soon, it wasn't anything more than a stinging sensation.

Pip's foster parents had thrown him out of bed when the school called to say Pip had been late so many times they wanted to call the truant officers. Not only did they throw him out of his room, but into the kitchen and smashing into the curio cabinet. The blond had broken all of the dishware. So off went the lousy parents for more plates.

"Dammit!" the boy cried as the last piece of glass had to be forcefully tugged from his skin. Still trembling he looked over at the time. He still had half an hour before school started. The British teen sighed and quickly washed out his wounds. He disinfected the cuts and bandaged them up as tight as he could.

The teen had grabbed a coat and threw it on as he rushed out of the door…

"Would you just shut up already?!" Damien barked for maybe the tenth time since he stepped out of his ice shower. Kenny was still laughing. His face was beginning to turn purple because of lack of oxygen. Damien growled and finally bopped the kid on the head with his curled fist. Kenny coughed and rubbed his head.

"You don't have to hit so hard you ass!" Kenny complained. Then the boy grinned, "You still haven't told me who you dreamed about!" There was a twitch at the corner of the dark boy's left eye. A sadistic grin broke out over his face.

"Butters," he answered, "Now would you shut up?" he asked when he put his passive face back on. Kenny let his own face frown. He crossed his arms sourly and began to mutter things under his breath about what a jerk his companion was being. Said companion just rolled his eyes.

Kenny was so intent on his complaining he didn't notice that Damien had paused. Only when the echoing of footsteps going in a different direction reached his ears did Kenny actually look back to find Damien sniffing the air. Kenny blinked and walked up to him. "Err, whatcha doing?" Kenny inquired.

The Anti-Christ's sniffed the air and stepped forward a bit. "I smell human blood," he replied. Kenny looked around. He sniffed the air as well. Then he stuck out his tongue.

"Some one's on the rag," the orange clad boy said. Damien hit him on the head again. Kenny winced and swore as a bump was surely forming.

"It's male, and moving," Damien realized, speaking more to himself than Kenny. Kenny sighed and checked his watch. Damien looked perplexed as he searched his memory for the scent. The blood was hiding the scent, if only he could pin point it!

"Listen dude, don't sweat it, I'm sure they're going to the clinic or something. We're late for school!" Kenny pointed out.

Damien looked back to him and grabbed Kenny's arm. Kenny yelped as he was dragged across the street and thrown from backyard to backyard. Must have been a short cut because he could begin to see the school. They were going pretty fast too. _Stupid canine blood line_ the immortal boy cursed.

They were going so fast that Damien didn't even notice Pip's form coming straight for them. All three boys collided and harshly smacked against the asphalt. Pip was the first to sit up and moan. Kenny was the next and he pulled Damien up. "Now look what you did! You smashed poor Pip into the ground!" he scolded. Damien shook his head when the smell of human blood intensified.

His eyes glanced over to Pip, still on the floor, and clutching his brow. Damien felt a bubble of guilt well up, but he pushed it away. He bent down and helped Pip to his feet. The blond gladly took the help and fell into Damien. The Spawn of Satan gulped audibly and pushed the other boy away. Kenny felt like clucking his tongue at the two.

Suddenly the bell rang, making the boys leap in surprise. Pip gasped and checked his watch. Late. Again. Shit. He was in trouble. Kenny sighed and rubbed his face. Damien stood there. Yeah, he just stood there. Finally Kenny broke the silence after a few minutes of hopeless standing. "Any one up to a trip to Stark's Pond?" he asked.

Damien looked to Kenny, Kenny looked to Pip, and Pip stared back. The blond Brit sighed. "Sure, why not?" he agreed. Kenny whooped for joy and grabbed the boys' hands. Pip gave the other boy a nervous smile. Damien looked away after gaping at the soft mouth of his friend. What a way to start a day…

"So Butters say to me-" Kenny was rambling. Damien wasn't really listening and Pip was trying to be polite. Key word there, trying. Some of the things Kenny **had** to talk about left his face as red as a tomato. Pip had looked away and felt a sigh tumble out as the Pond came to view.

It really was a beautiful place. The light flittered through the gray clouds, sparkling on the glassy surface of the waters. The green pines scattering the surrounding like a Christmas scene always stuck in time. Frozen in place, just like the pond. Damien felt a sort of nostalgia as he padded to the edge of the pond and let his foot rest on the ice.

"It's still hard, want to skate?" he asked, holding out a hand. Pip felt a giggle come to his mouth. The English teen nodded and grabbed Damien's offered a hand. Kenny gave a shout as they took off with out him. He quickly stepped on the ice and fell on his orange ass. He whined and rubbed the sore spot. Damien chuckled and swung back around to aid Kenny.

For two hours Kenny couldn't skate on the ice right. Damien was laughing hysterically. "I've lived in a lake of fire for all my life and I can do it!" he taunted. Kenny had roared and charged at the Anti-Christ but missed. Pip let out a squeak as he tumbled to the cold floor of snow. Kenny laughed nervously as Pip sat up dizzy.

"Sorry man," he apologized. Pip shook out the wetness from his hair. He shrugged and pushed Kenny into the snow bank. Kenny shouted as snow filled up his nostrils making his sneeze for a total of eight complete minutes. Damien only said that Kenny had it coming to him.

When the ice began to crack from the weight and the growing temperature did they leave the lake. They were sitting on the ground and trying to find out who could spit the furthest. Kenny had won by a landslide. He was gloating for so long that Damien threatened to turn him into a headless chicken. It got a little messy when Kenny didn't comply.

After Pip had begged Kenny be turned back, Damien sat stonily with his arms crossed. Kenny was shivering in the snow and Pip sighed. He had started throwing rocks into the ice. Damien laughed when Pip had stolen the boulder Kenny found and threw it in. It sat on the edge before floating down to a sand bottom, only half submerged.

Pip pouted and sat on the rock. Kenny decided to bring him out of the depression by throwing snow balls at the boy. Damien found he couldn't breathe from laughing so hard when Pip almost fell off and looked up with a wet glare. Then he couldn't breathe when Pip had chucked a snow ball into his open mouth.

Kenny was squealing in fright when Damien launched an attack at him for his giggles. It took a while for the three boys to calm down. In the end the guys had finally flopped against the ground and breathed harshly. A chuckle or two escaped them, which went to a fit of laughter again. When they were able to stifle it, the sun was peeking out at them.

Kenny's watch beeped. He sat up as he noted the time. "Looks like we missed school," Kenny said, "We should get going before people start coming here." Damien nodded. He stood up and brushed off his pants.

"My house is just up there, we can cut through here," he recommended. Kenny clapped his hands and started to head toward the mansion looming just over the hill. Pip panted and stood up. The world spun for a second and he had to catch himself before he fell. The other two didn't notice and he had to jog to catch up.

The blond was breathing so hard that his breath was making white puffs in the air. Pip realized he had been playing so hard for so long he tired him out after his accident this morning. Damien's nose twitched as a metallic smell enters it. He stopped and Kenny turned around. "I smell human blood again…" he said lowly.

A dripping sound caught Damien's attention and Kenny's eyes widened. Damien turned to see a slow red line flow down Pip's fingers; a drop fell into the snow, red bleeding into the purity. Pip's world grew darker and the last thing he saw was Damien's chest…

Damien and Kenny had rushed to the mansion as soon as Pip had fallen. Kenny was ordering Damien around in urgency that left no room for any argument. Damien was complying, left with a sweater–less Pip lying on his kitchen table. A bottle of rubbing alcohol was being poured over his bleeding arms.

Damien was cursing every deity he knew as Pip's form twitched to get away from the burning. Kenny was using tweezers to pick out small pieces of glass Pip missed in his haste to get out the door. A bowl beside the dirt poor boy was filled with glistening crimson glass and porcelain.

When the last bandage had been wrapped around Pip's arm, Kenny had sat back and sighed. Wiping the sweat off his brow he cleaned up the mess that had been made. Kenny had signaled Damien to pick up the unconscious blond and lay him on a guest bed. As soon as Kenny closed the door Damien slammed him against the wall.

"You want to explain what just happened?" Damien hissed out venomously. To say Kenny was shocked would be an understatement. Kenny couldn't even grip the reality of the situation. Damien knocked him into the wall again to help the blond boy. Kenny was jolted to anger.

"Let go asshole!" he shouted as he shoved off the Anti-Christ.

"What the hell was that Kenny?" Damien asked pointing back to Pip's room. Kenny rubbed his sore back and head. He let out a breath as he tried to control his emotional distress.

"It is exactly what it looks like," Kenny said as calmly as he could. Damien glowered at him. Kenny looked back to the closed door and sighed.

He took Damien's arm and pulled the dark boy back down stairs. When Kenny had raided the kitchen for hot chocolate and found only tea he went back to Damien with a steaming cup. Damien took it with a grunt and sat back waiting for the blond to explain.

"A while ago…" Kenny began. Damien fidgeted in his chair. Kenny sighed as he stirred his spoon in his cup. "I was walking and then out of nowhere, Pip came flying out of his house." Kenny sighed as he remembered the way he covered his head for protection. "Remember I told you he was bad off?" Kenny was looking at the swirling hot liquid.

Damien nodded with a dreadful lump in his throat again.

"Yeah well… Bad doesn't cover it. His foster parents beat him," Kenny sneered and pushed his cup away from him. Damien sat in silence for a moment, unsure of how he should react. Kenny didn't even notice it.

"But he won't admit it. At all. He never does. Maybe they don't lay a hand on him like my mother does, but shoving you into mirrors or throwing the good china at you is still bad parenting." Kenny's tone was bitter and raised a complete octave. Damien reached over and Kenny looked up.

In stead of the sympathy he expected, he was punched in the face. Kenny gasped and grabbed his jaw. "Why the hell did you do that?!" he yelled. Damien sat back down and drank his tea.

"Because for one you didn't tell me, and for another you sounded too bitter." He answered. Kenny just grunted and stood up.

"Yeah well, thanks," the teen said sarcastically. Well that was how it sounded, but his eyes told a different story. "Sorry dude, I'm going to go now. Take care of the Brit 'Kay?" Kenny asked. Damien snorted, but complied all the same. Kenny then took off. Damien sighed as the tea slid down his throat but the cold was still in his stomach…

There was flooding warmth that wrapped Pip up in a cocoon. The boy sighed and snuggled into the blankets. He could feel sleep leave him but he wanted to stay warm for a just a little bit longer. A click reached the ears of the English boy. His eyes sleepily peeked open to see what was going on. The sight that greeted him was Damien.

Damien did not look happy. Pip slowly sat up, realizing that he was not in his own house. The memories of the previous hours trickled back to him. He gulped when Damien sat down on the bed. Pip's eyes had fallen to his hand; he noticed that some one had readied them. "You parents beat you."

It was a statement, not a question.

Pip shook his head softly, hair waving to and fro. "Stop trying to protect them!" Damien barked. Pip winced and looked away. Damien sighed and held his face in his hands. "Why? Why do you deny it?! They don't protect you! Why damn it!" Damien was mumbling to himself more than Pip.

Pip curled his fingers together. "Because…" he said lowly. Damien looked up to see him blink back the tears. "They are always there, even if I don't want them." Pip threw off his blankets and tried to make a dash for the door. Damien saw and grabbed his arm. Pip let out a cry and fell back.

"What does that mean?!" Damien growled. Pip flung his fists against Damien, hoping that he would let go, Damien's grip only grew tighter. Pip whimpered and tried to pull back.

"Stop it! Stop hurting me!" Pip cried.

"Why?! Everyone else does! You can't possibly care! Why can't I hurt you too?" Damien mocked.

"YOU ALREADY HAVE!"

Damien's grip faltered and Pip pulled away and fell back against the wall. He panted and rubbed his wrist. He turned and grabbed the door knob. Damien put his hand over Pip's so quick Pip almost jumped. The blond sighed when he felt Damien's forehead against his neck. "Why do you care so much Damien?" Pip whispered.

Damien shook his head. "I don't know," was his response. Pip felt a torrid laugh rise from his diaphragm. Damien's hand had closed around Pip's and brought them down. Damien's arms wrapped around Pip. The English boy had stiffened but Damien's hot, misty breath was beginning to relax him.

"I'm sorry I'm a bastard Pip," Damien apologized, "I'm sorry for anything and everything I've ever done. I just want to be your friend again." Pip felt a teary laugh well up in him. It overwhelmed him and he grabbed on to Damien, hoping to steady himself. Damien kept him from drowning by holding on just as hard.

"You're still my friend…" Pip confessed. Damien sighed in contentment. Pip suppressed all the feelings he was experiencing while Damien wasn't sure what his emotions were at all. Only one thing was for sure though. They had gotten over their past. They had moved beyond it to something better and stronger. The only problem now was if they could realize what these emotions really were…

"Your foster parents beat you if you get home late?" Damien asked around five thirty in the afternoon because they lost track of time. Pip nodded while Damien groaned. "I suppose they don't care if they've already hurt you earlier huh?" he questioned with a scowl on. Pip gave a half laugh and nodded. Damien sighed and looked at the clock. There was no way he could get Pip home in time.

"Would they care if you spent the night?" he inquired. The blond nodded his head as he sat down. Damien felt another feral growl pass his lips. "Well, there's no way in hell I'm sending you to the lions den like this," Damien decided as he pulled up Pip's arm to look at the injuries. Pip pulled down his arm slowly. Finally the answer came to him.

"You still have your bike?" Pip questioned. Damien blinked and nodded. He had it, but he hadn't used it in weeks since Pip said he wouldn't ride it because he didn't trust him. Damien stood up in realization.

"You trust me…?" he trailed off. Pip just smiled. Yet again, Damien found Pip's lips looked so soft…

**TBC**

**A/N:** Damn… That was a hard one to write… I liked it though, in that weird sadistic way of mine. So anyways… Yeah, only two reviewers.

YOU TWO ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Much love to you! I appreciate it. A whole hell of a lot. To any one else who reads but not review- shame, shame. Am I that bad of a writer?

Well, until next time!


	10. Kenny's Discovery

**A/N:** My Lordy! The last one was so… well, very touchy. And gasp! So many more reviewers! You are going to make me cry! I love you all so much!

**Warning:** It is full of BOY LOVE!

**Disclaimer:** I will own South Park and all thing related when Tom Cruise comes out of the closet.

**Summary:** Damien comes back to South Park to finish up some schooling. Pip is being bullied by Cartman. Kenny plays matchmaker. Oh yes, it's all lovely random stuff.

**Remember:**

"Blah" – Speech

_Blah_ – Thoughts

Blah – Self Explanatory

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Ten**

Kenny was staring at the ceiling, unable to do anything. Anything at all. Thanks to Pip, Kenny was allowed back into Damien's castle. Kenny whined and complained until basically shoving a pouting Pip in front of the Anti-Christ to get back in. Of course, Damien consented. Yet Kenny was still bored.

The blond had done everything from Nintendo Wii to throwing things out of Damien's window. It worked… Some what. But he ran out of objects to throw. Now he was skirting over the show channels. "Nope…" he muttered flipping to a new channel. He paused for a second. Then he shrugged and turned the channel again.

Finally being helplessly bored, he put in coordinates for South Park. He sniggered when the theme song popped up. He turned up the volume and kicked back on the bed. "Let's see what Pip is up to right about now…" he sang in a voice an octave too high. On the TV screen a dark haired male was waving goodbye to Pip.

"Stay out of trouble!" the Spawn of Satan shouted as he kicked up his bike ad drove away. Pip just waved as Damien turned the corner and was gone from his sight. The blond sighed as well as Kenny in hell; he hoped that Pip's day would at least be interesting. Pip entered the library unknowing that a certain bully was right on his tail. Oh boy, did Kenny get his wish…

Pip was so immersed in note taking he didn't realize some one had sat down beside him. Not until the person leaned over to breath in his ear. Pip jumped a foot of his chair and swiveled to see Cartman smirking at him. The blond gulped and gave him an unsure smile. The brown haired male just took Pip's book from his arms.

"Hello Cartman," Pip had stuttered and he slowly tried to rise from his seat. The fat ass just pushed him back down.

"Why Hello Pip…" The bully had risen and swiftly pinned Pip to the table. In retaliation, Pip kicked his feet and they hit Eric hard. He fell back and the blond made his chance to escape.

He didn't stop running until he fell into his bed at home…

Kenny had sat up rigid in the bed, staring at the screen. Kenny knew that look in Cartman's eyes. He would have seen it anywhere. The orange clad boy sat stupefied until around two in the morning. The only thing he managed to do since then was utter, "Oh shit…"

Damien was standing impatiently in the class room as always when Kenny entered. With out thinking he marched straight up to Damien and stared him in the eyes. Damien stared back confused. Finally Kenny looked away with a grunt. The Offspring of Evil ended up rolling his eyes at the odd behavior. Well, technically normal because the guy was just plain weird.

Pip entered the room looking smug with his bottle of strawberry milk dangling out of his mouth. Damien seemed to watch uninterestedly, and on any other day Kenny would be sure to tease him, but at the moment, the poor boy had bigger fish to fry.

"Fellow blond!" Kenny blurted out. Pip looked up confused. "We need to speak!" Pip never got to answer as he was dragged out the door and down the hall. Once the boys were sure no one could hear him, Kenny whacked Pip over the head with a blunt fist.

"Owe, hey, why did you do that?" the boy whined, rubbing his head carefully. Kenny had a death glare plastered on his face.

"Because some stupid moronic stupid, stupid, stupid jerk face is keeping an important secret from me!" he vented. The Brit had blinked as he took a swig of his milk. Kenny groaned and hide his face in his hands. "I'm talking about Cartman!" he shouted. Pip stilled for a second.

"What are you…?" the English boy began but faded off. Kenny looked up serious.

"Listen, I know that Cartman is trying… to seduce you I guess. I don't honestly know what the fat fuck is thinking," Kenny amended. The golden haired boy had looked down at the floor sadly. The immortal shook his head as he said, "You gotta tell Damien."

"No!" Pip cried as his head shot up. Kenny opened his mouth to protest but when he saw Pip's utterly defeated face he paused. "Please, please keep it a secret!" the boy begged. Kenny struggled for a second, torn between left and right.

"But Pip… He's got to know…" Kenny whispered. Pip shook his head firmly.

"No. I'm not a child, Cartman is just being a bastard, and I won't let him get to me!" Pip argued. Kenny sighed and shook his head. Pip panicked again and grabbed the other blonde's hand.

"I'm begging you… Damien and I are friends… and I… like him… I don't want him to worry about it. Cartman will only strain us again…" Pip tried to explain with watering eyes. Kenny mentally groaned as Pip's bottom lip began to quiver.

"C'mon Pip," Kenny pleaded trying to look away but once Pip caught your attention, you couldn't let go even if he wanted you to.

"Please, I'm not worthy of him," Pip said softly. Kenny hung his head in defeat.

"That's not true…" he muttered and looked away from Pip's azure eyes. "Fine, I'll keep it a damn secret." Pip's orbs instantly lit up and he hugged Kenny for a moment, thanking him aimlessly. Kenny sighed and hugged him back for a moment. A small thud of a footstep fell into Kenny's ear.

He turned around in time to see Damien, arms crossed as he glared at Kenny. Kenny laughed nervously as he shoved off Pip. Pip looked over the orange shoulder to see their brooding companion. He smiled and shot off to grab Damien's arm.

"You're buying me more strawberry milk!" Pip demanded. Damien was taken a back for a moment before grunting in return.

Kenny lifted his head as he stared at the flicker florescent light above him. "How can I fix this one…?" he questioned. The only answer was an abrupt explosion that shot several thousands of ceramic glass into Kenny's face. A slight snicker of laughter floated down the hall…

"Did you hear that?" Pip asked as he started to pad around the corner. Damien grabbed his elbow and pulled him back. Pip spied the gleaming look in the dark eyes of his friend before sighing. "You killed Kenny didn't you?" the blond stated more than asked.

"I'm a bastard," Damien answered with a shrug.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Boy… That was a weird one. Meh, after that last whole "Abused Pip" chapter I decided that you needed a smaller chapter as well as a bit of dark humor.

Damn this is about what, 2 pages? Perhaps 2 and a quarter?

Oh well, there is better stuff in the next one I swear!


	11. Wii is a Suggestive Name

**A/N:** I want to thank all those who review- this episode is for you!

**Warning:** It is full of BOY LOVE!

**Disclaimer:** I will own South Park and all thing related when Tom Cruise comes out of the closet.

**Summary:** Damien comes back to South Park to finish up some schooling. Pip is being bullied by Cartman. Kenny plays matchmaker. Oh yes, it's all lovely random stuff.

**Remember:**

"Blah" – Speech

_Blah_ – Thoughts

Blah – Self Explanatory

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Eleven**

"This is my first time," the blond confessed.

"You're doing fine," Damien said.

"Are you sure?" Pip asked.

"It's easy, just gently press-" the Anti-Christ was cut off.

"I don't think I can do this…"

"Here, I'll show you."

"It feels weird…"

"I know, but you get use to it."

"Wow Damien! You're really good!"

"…"

"Harder! Faster!"

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

"I think you just lost."

Damien growled as he threw the Wii remote on the bed. Pip giggled as he picked it back up and pressed the continue button. The Son of Satan crossed his arms as Pip continued to hit bunnies with plungers. Finally the battery gave out and they could not find any more.

The watch on the dark boy's wrist beeped. Pip looked over his shoulder as the glowing letters showed he had to be home in fifteen minutes. Damien sighed and turned off the television. The Brit grabbed his back pack and threw it on quickly…

Meanwhile Kenny was sitting on Stan's couch, aimlessly throwing popcorn at his gay dog. The dog would whine and pad out of the room with shiny pink nails flashing. Kyle was flipping through the channels bored enough to sit and watch the news. Cartman could be heard arguing about the appropriate snacks for the evening with Stan.

"SCREW YOU GUYS! I'M GOING HOME! "

"Shut up fat ass!" Kyle yelled.

"I'm not fat- I'm big boned!" said 'big boned' boy had shouted back.

"Yeah, and Kenny's not a whore," Stan taunted as he flopped next to Kyle. Kenny threw him a deadly glare- as well as his bowl of popcorn.

"You're just jealous 'cause you can't get none of this," Kenny said, sticking out his tongue. Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"Who would **want** that?" the redhead questioned.

"Cartman would," the blond answered with a shrug.

"Seriously, dude, that's not even funny," Stan said. Kyle nodded solemnly. Kenny just shrugged.

"Sorry, guess I'm just not comically ordained tonight," he apologized. Cartman had strutted in as he sat down with a bag of Cheesy Poofs. Kyle rolled his eyes as he scooted closer to Stan. The raven shook his head and nodded to the kitchen. Kyle got up and they went to go get better snacks.

A silence fell over Kenny and Cartman for a moment. Kenny sighed as he turned to Eric.

For a moment, the blond eyed his friend warily. All four boys had been buds since before kindergarden. Surely they could speak honestly to one another…

"Hey, dude, what do you have against Pip?" the blond asked. Cartman blinked and turned away from the screen of the television.

"Huh?" he asked, cheese crumbs falling from his mouth. Kenny rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Do you... Well, do you… uh crap," the immortal muttered. "You wouldn't happen to like the kid… _that_ way, would you?" Cartman stared at Kenny for the longest time with a blank look on. Then he burst out laughing manically.

Stan and Kyle in the kitchen shared a look before sighing, and then turned to go up to Stan's room to get away from Cartman. Kenny wasn't so lucky.

"What? No!" Cartman exclaimed between guffaws. "I just want to screw 'im." Kenny's mouth fell open in shock. The brown haired lad slapped Kenny's back, and the kid flew to the floor. "What made you think I liked him?" Cartman was nearly choking on his cheese snack.

Kenny sat up dazedly, shaking off the cheese hand print on the back of his jacket. "Well, for one, you're putting the moves on him!" the blond practically screeched. Eric scoffed as he folded his bag.

"Weren't you the one who said guys were better?" he had inquired. Kenny bolted to his feet in shock.

"Are you saying **I** gave you the idea?!"

Cartman just blinked at him again, "Yeah."

A groan released from inside Kenny's diaphragm. He slumped down to the ground in exhaustion. "Jesus Christ…" the orange clad boy mumbled. "That was a god damned joke! I don't even remember why I said it!"

Cartman just shrugged and went back to munching his Poofs. Kenny pulled himself back up on the couch next to his friend. His hand snatched out and grabbed the bag of cheesy goodness. The never dying boy ate sourly while Cartman whined.

"Can't you leave the kid alone for once?" Kenny asked. Cartman sighed as the bag was thrust back to his hands.

"Why should you care so much, Ken?" Eric had inquired while licking off the yellow stains on his fingers. Ken's eyes flickered to the fat blob next to him. He bit his lip, not knowing how to answer the question.

"Just leave him alone," Kenny mumbled, hand raking over the hood to his parka. Cartman smirked, the cheese power stretching across his mouth.

"Let me guess," the big boned teen said. "He's your next target to sleep with?" Kenny froze, unsure of how to answer. Luckily he didn't need to. "Tell you what; you can have the left-overs! It'll be easier for you."

A vein popped somewhere- Kenny launched to his feet. "Pip doesn't want you!" Kenny protested. Cartman just scoffed. His fingers scrapped over the remains of what ever was left in the bag.

"Duh, that's what I'm hoping for," the malicious teen explained. Kenny's defense pose had slackened at the words.

"What do you mean?" the blond asked with a lump in his throat. Cartman's eyes sparkled as he looked Kenny straight in the eyes.

"I want to force him into it!" he almost squealed happily at the statement. Kenny lost feeling in his legs. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"You don't mean…" he started but was cut short.

"Of course! It will be so much more fun that way!"

Kenny went numb… He didn't remember anything besides turning away and stalking outside and into the cold. The blond shoved his hands in his parka and had drudged down the streets until a sound registered in his ears. Kenny turned his head toward the road and saw a motorcycle slow down to halt right next to him.

The person pulled off their helmet and threw it at Kenny, "Hop on, you look cold and I've already delivered one blond today." Damien ordered. Kenny thrust the helmet back. Damien blinked as Kenny dug his hands back into his jacket.

"Leave me alone," Kenny growled. Damien was not the person he wanted to see at the moment. The Offspring of Evil shrugged and slung the helmet back on.

"Still mad about the other day?" the dark boy questioned with a smug smile. The obliviousness ticked Kenny off more than it should. The orange boy spun around to his companion.

"SHUT UP!"

Damien sat back taken by surprise. Actually, surprise had nothing to do with it. Nothing could describe how unprepared he was for Kenny's outburst.

Kenny had been keeping secrets since he was a boy. Secrets about home, school, life, death, and now most importantly about his friends. If there was anything Kenny hated more about secrets, it was the fact that he was a hypocrite…

"GOD DAMMIT ALL!" he screamed as he kicked at the snow.

"I'M TIRED OF THIS **BULLSHIT**! I'M TIRED OF YOU! I'M TIRED OF CARTMAN! I AM FUCKING **TIRED** DAMMIT! LEAVE ME THE HELL **ALONE**!"

Damien pulled back, unsure of how to deal. Kenny breathed in deeply, his face red and his eyes blurred. His palm hit against his burning forehead. With shaking fists he turned back to Damien. "Listen, just leave okay? I got a lot to think about… Just… please go… You're not helping…" he begged.

The dark teen nodded and revved his engine quickly. He sped away and tried not to look back. The Anti-Christ couldn't help catching Kenny fall on his ass, shaking bitterly in the cold…

"Kenny?" A stuttering voice questioned. Kenny's ears perked as he turned to see a polka-dot pajama clad Butters nervously rubbing his knuckles together. "Are you okay?"

Kenny shook his head, "I think I just made a mess of things…"

After an hour of sitting on Butter's couch and spilling his guts, Kenny felt extremely better. Maybe it helped that he and Butters were also wrapped in a small blanket to keep warm. "I didn't know you cared so much Kenny…" Butters said in a yawn.

Kenny had chuckled and pushed up the little blond. "You're tired, sorry to have kept you up," Kenny apologized as he stood. Butter's shook his head vehemently.

"No, no! It was fun… I like talking to you," Butter's confessed with a smile. The immortal's face bloomed in a pretty shade of magenta. He scratched his cheek as he shoved another hand in his pocket.

"Yeah well… I like talking to you too," Kenny admitted. The sleepy blond smiled up at Kenny. It also made him smile. Then quickly Kenny leaned down and pecked Butter's cheek. "Night-o Butters!" And then Kenny pranced out of the door. Butter blinked and sleepy touched his cheek with a soft grin.

"G'night Kenny…" he murmured as he snuggled into their blanket…

**A/N:** Meh, weak ending. But I really wanted to finish like this. Yikes, this one is longer, but only slightly… Damn. Does anyone want a longer chapter? I do. –Grumbles-

Anyways, things are going to quickly heat up! Hehe, bet you though Damien and Pip were already doing bad things. Nope! Just playing with the new Nintendo Wii! Which can sound suggestive if you think about it…

My cousin's boyfriend got one a while ago along with "Rayman Raving Rabbids" and "Zelda: Twilight Princess."

He beat Zelda already (I LOVE THE GRAPHICS! And I want a Midna… -sighs-) and I have nearly finished Rayman. I probably would be finished if he didn't take it to Florida so he could play with his younger brother. BASTARD! Oh well, what can I do?


	12. The Eighth Comandment

**A/N:** So I was looking through my fics I have going, I noticed I am mainly focused on my Damien/Pip. I guess because lately a lot of my fics are getting so angsty and my South Park one isn't. It's more fun. So I have to learn to spread out a little bit…

**Warning:** It is full of BOY LOVE!

**Disclaimer:** I will own South Park and all thing related when Tom Cruise comes out of the closet.

**Summary:** Damien comes back to South Park to finish up some schooling. Pip is being bullied by Cartman. Kenny plays matchmaker. Oh yes, it's all lovely random stuff.

**Remember:**

"Blah" – Speech

_Blah_ – Thoughts

Blah – Self Explanatory

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Twelve**

Corn silk hair wafted about in the chilling wind. With a shiver he pulled his blanket closer to his body. The blue eyes groggily peered open, noticing that he left his window unlocked. _Must have been pushed open…_With a tired motion Pip gathered his blankets tighter to his body…

Damien's pencil was tapping roughly against his book in homeroom. Class had started five minutes ago! Where the hell was Pip?! He left out a harsh breath, trying to calm himself. Dark eyes turned to Kenny who was, unlike the last time he saw the immortal, peevish and very much giddy.

Perhaps it was the nightmare the Anti-Christ experienced this morning, but his anger was sky rocketing with every little thing. Especially when Kenny came up to him in class and acted like nothing happened, when something very clearly did happen! Now Pip was no where to be seen. The other blond acted like it happened everyday!

SNAP!

Damien glanced down when a snap occurred in his general area of noise. _Oh look,_ the dark boy thought. _I broke my pencil_. When he looked back to the teacher he saw that everyone's desk had migrated exactly six inches away from him. Kenny was snickering behind his book. With a calculated growl Damien shoved his pencil through Kenny's head.

Alright, Damien thought about shoving it through Kenny's cranium, truth is Damien was too lazy to go through second degree murder. First degree on the other hand…

Once first period was over, Damien sighed, realizing that Pip might not come to school today. He tried to squelch his rage as best his could… But it didn't help. Not really. So when second period had finished he scoured the halls for blond hair. Upon finding one turning the corner he followed it. Only to see it was Kenny leaning against a locker.

With a groan of annoyance Damien walked up, crossing his arms as he stood in front of the dirt poor boy. Kenny gave him a weary grin, "Expecting me to spill the proverbial beans?" Damien gave him a grim nod.

Kenny opened his mouth to speak but a door banged some where down the hall, reminding them that class had begun with out them. Kenny's head turned to look down the corner. Damien did so as well, or tried to before Kenny's hand had hit his chest, knocking him back. "What the-" Damien's curse was cut off as a teacher shouted down the hallway.

"STRAIGHT TO THE PRINCIPLE- NOW!"

Kenny cringed and Damien looked expectantly at him.

"SCREW YOU THEN- I'M GOING HOME!"

Damien blinked at the eerily familiar voice. A little light bulb visibly flickered over the Son of Satan's head. It was that Cartman's voice! Damien looked down at Kenny who seemed to stand still, afraid to be caught. _What…?_

Stomps down the hall informed them that Cartman was coming straight toward them. Kenny was hyperventilating and Damien was unaware of what to do. A pitter patter of scurrying feet reached Damien's ears. His head popped up when he recognized them as Pip's. He went to walk around the corner but Kenny grabbed him by the lapel and threw him against the locker.

"What the fuck are you thinking?!" Kenny demanded quietly. Surprise was written all over the taller boy's features.

"Um… Pip just got here," Damien mumbled pointing down the hall Cartman was walking. Kenny's head swiveled around.

"What?! How the fuck do you know this?! STALKER!" Kenny hissed. His orange hood had fallen way past his head. Damien stood uncomfortably against the lock of a door.

"I'm part dog asshole," the dark boy grumbled and Kenny slapped himself. Damien shrugged off Kenny's other hand. "So, I'm going to go see why he was late."

"NO!" Kenny almost shouted also noticing the other feet slapping against the hallway's floors. "Pip'll fucking kill me, Cartman'll fucking kill me, you'll fucking kill me, I don't want to fucking die, and it's boring! Please don't look!"

Damien just rolled his eyes at the blonde's behavior observing Kenny said 'fuck' a lot when he was nervous. As he went to turn the corner he knew he should have listened to Kenny's advice… And yeah, he was going to have to fucking **kill** Kenny later…

Meanwhile Pip was running down the main hallway to get to the office. He had slept in by accident and no student was allowed to class late without a pass from the office. The blonde's nimble feet were flying down the hall making loud smacks against the tiles. He was so frantic he didn't see the person he had plowed into.

"Hey watch where you're-" Cartman started to say but cut it off when he realized it was Pip. The Brit by this time had already stood up to flee but Cartman grabbed a hold of his jacket and pulled him back. "Hi Pip."

Pip had gulped and started to step back carefully, "Morning Cartman." Cartman grinned and spread out his hands.

"How many times do I have to tell you, call me Eric," the large boy smirked as he took a step forward. The blond kept trying to slink away quietly.

"Um okay then, Eric…" Pip trailed off feeling behind him and was surprised to find something solid. He spied behind him to see a wall. _Great._ Eric chuckled seeing the helpless look on the blonde's face.

"Ah, what a sweet sound, huh Pip?" he mused while leaning just a little closer. Pip pressed his body hard against the wall. Pip gave a nervous laugh, pushing Cartman a little by the chest.

"S-Sorry, but you're a little too close again," Pip let slip out of his mouth. Cartman raised an eyebrow.

"Why must you always do this to us Pip?" Eric asked, playing dumb. The English boy tried to sneak out from under Cartman but was pushed back on the suddenly cold wall. As he leaned closer to Pip, a hand settled on the big shoulder. Blue eyes flew up a dark smoldering pair. _Oh shit…_ Pip thought.

Eric was literally thrown away from Pip's frame. Pip was dragged back out of school protesting about his work. Damien all the while ignored his fighting. "Put it on!" Damien ordered as he threw the helmet into the blonde's stomach. Pip was surprised as Damien swung a leg over his bike and pulled Pip on to the back.

A shout came out of the British teen as the Anti-Christ had roared the engine and taken off down the streets. Pip securely wrapped his arms around Damien's waist. He was shaking against the whipping wind… Some how though he noted that the Offspring of the Devil was always warm…

"Damien, stop!" Pip shouted. Damien only revved the bike and went faster. "I'll throw myself off the damn bike! Now STOP!" A screech fell upon the quiet roads. Damien had thrown on his brakes and swirled to a stop. Pip huffed as he tugged off the helmet. The dark boy grabbed Pip again as he hoped off his motorcycle.

Pip uttered a strangled squeak as he was dragged through the parking lot of a park a few miles away from South Park. Perhaps they had entered Middle Park. Pip didn't care as he was too worried over Damien's fuming figure. The sun was rose colored in the setting light. The leaves kept fluttering over down from the trees. Autumn colors decorated the park in red, oranges, yellows, and brown.

"C-Cut it out! What is wrong with you?" Pip shouted as he tried to wrench out of Damien's grip. Damien glared at him as he released the blond.

"What is wrong with me?" the dark boy hissed. Pip crossed his arms and nodded. Damien balled his hands into fists. "First of all where the hell were you today?!" Damien demanded. Pip had rolled his eyes.

"I slept in, it happens. Plus you just dragged me out of school!" the blond accused. Damien ignored it.

"How the hell could you sleep in?!" Damien asked. Pip put his hands on his hips.

"For your information my window was open, so I was awake earlier than I should have been! I went back to bed and no one woke me up! Happy?!" the Brit replied. Damien grimaced.

"Damn, must have forgotten to close it…" he mumbled. Pip's ears perked up.

"Excuse me?" Pip inquired. Damien almost jumped at the question. Pip stood expectantly and the dark boy realized he had said that a little louder than necessary. The blues glossed over in disbelief. "Did you try to go in through my window last night?!" he questioned. The Anti-Christ held up his hands.

"Listen, last night I had a nightmare," he explained. Pip's eyes widened. "So in my half sleeping state I went to go see if it came true- it didn't and…" Pip walked up to push Damien but the taller boy had caught his wrists.

"I can't believe you!" Pip yelled trying to hit his companion. Damien grunted as he kept the other's hands still.

"Hey, why are you yelling at me!" he asked. "I'm sorry; I was just wor- ouch!" Pip kicked Damien's shin and pulled away from his grip. As Pip tried to stalk away, Damien's anger was fueled again. "Don't you walk away from me!"

Pip had accidentally let out a scream as Damien had come from behind him and held the blond to keep him from getting away. "Let go of me you jerk!" Pip ordered. Damien just scoffed and held on tighter.

"Hell no! You let Cartman do this right?!" A gasp fell out of Pip as Damien inquired this nastily. Suddenly, Damien had swirled around, pinning Pip to a nearby tree. Pip let out a moan as his body was all too aware of Damien's held over it. They were too close for comfort… or at least friendly comfort.

"What are you doing…?" Pip trailed off as his attention was brought back to Damien's face. There was no doubt… Damien was a handsome man… _Don't think that way!_ Pip tried to put his hands on Damien's shoulder, to push away. It was fruitless as his hands came into contact with the warm, strong muscle.

"You and Cartman do this?" Damien's voice was low… breath was flittering over his ear. Pip's head snapped to the side, hoping to get away.

"Stop," Pip begged. Damien's eyes were boring into Pip's skull, making the boy heat up.

"Answer me!" the dark boy had ordered. The blond wanted to shiver…

"Why does it matter?!" Pip wanted to know as he turned back to the other teen's face. Damien's glare was withering; he couldn't keep it when those bright blue eyes were brimming with tears.

"Has he touched you…" Damien's body had pressed harshly against the smaller teen; Pip bit his lip to keep from whining as he tried to get further away. "… Like this?"

"No…" the blonde's whisper it was almost lost to the wind as it fluttered the rusting leaves. Damien's hand had grasped the blonde's chin making their eyes meet.

"I will kill him, do you understand?" Damien questioned. Pip stared with bright orbs. "I will **kill** him if I find out he has **ever** touched you." It was not a threat… but a promise.

A promise Pip was very frightened of.

"I swear to you! Damien- I haven't even had my first kiss!" Damien's eyes had widened and Pip covered his mouth, realizing he confessed one of his ultimate secrets. The boy's hand was quivering and Damien felt his eye's soften as he stared at them.

Without really knowing why, Damien's hand had clasped over Pip's elegant hand. He pulled it away from those pink, chapped lips. Pip's head had followed their hands as they hit the tree, keeping Pip locked in place. He turned back to Damien, who had already swooped down.

The winds had fluttered the trees again. It rained the colors of red, orange, yellow, and brown. The sun cast its glow over the two boys' under the tree. The blond one with wide eyes as his first kiss was stolen while the darker boy leaned down, pressing against the other one…

Pip struggled as the lips against his own moved gently. But after a little bit, his eyes had begun to close as he felt… warm. Damien felt the rushing pulse, felt the blond, heard his soft sigh, heard the wind, tasted the fresh minty breath of Pip, and slowly pulled away before he could lose it. Pip's tongue darted out to moisten his dry lips.

"Why…?"

"I stole you're first kiss so it will always be mine…" he breathed as the blond one shook a tiny bit in the cold falling against the dark boy. "No one can have it now…"

The ride back was quiet. It wasn't awkward or comfortable, just quiet. Each lost in their own thoughts. The cycle had even been silent as it drove up block to Pip's house. Pip climbed off in a slow, fluid movement. He handed it back to Damien who put it on Pip's old seat.

"Are you going to be okay?" Damien had asked. Pip looked behind him and saw the drive way was empty of cars. The blond nodded with a smile. "That wasn't what I meant," the dark boy sighed. Pip felt his face dust a light pink.

"Damien… I… D-Does this change anything?" Pip asked softly. Damien had down at his handle bars wondering what to say.

"I'm still your friend if that is what you mean; I won't let Cartman have you!" Damien said fiercely as his dark orbs turned back to the smiling Brit.

"Okay…" was all Pip said. Damien smirked as he slung on his helmet.

"Don't worry, everyone's first kiss is stolen," he mentioned as he roared then cycle, taking it off down the once somber street. Pip rolled his eyes.

"Stupid," he murmured. _You can't steal what's already yours…_

**TBC**

**A/N:** YAY! I've wanted to do that one for ages! Yay! So, likey or hatey?


	13. Kenny's Own Chapter

**A/N:** I see people enjoyed the kiss scene. Lovely, wasn't it? Just wait, it gets much, much better!

**Warning:** It is full of BOY LOVE!

**Disclaimer:** I will own South Park and all thing related when Tom Cruise comes out of the closet.

**Summary:** Damien comes back to South Park to finish up some schooling. Pip is being bullied by Cartman. Kenny plays matchmaker. Oh yes, it's all lovely random stuff.

**Remember:**

"Blah" – Speech

_Blah_ – Thoughts

Blah – Self Explanatory

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Thirteen**

Welcome, welcome to Everyone Love's Kenny!

Or maybe I should say, Kenny Loves Everyone?

No, no, that is still wrong… It's more like… Kenny Loves Love.

Yes, that is defiantly the right title for this chapter.

And it all begins with a broken stick…

Now let's get one thing straight. Kenny has always been a matchmaker. Always, always. That is how much he loves love. He can almost smell it. Almost… but he's not as good at that as Damien (insert disgruntled picture of Damien here). Kenny can always tell when love is in the air because his nose twitches as so (insert nose twitch here).

One morning Kenny was standing next to Stan and Kyle, chatting about nothing in particular when Kyle abruptly stopped his speech. The Jew had bent down and picked up a stick. He had laughed as he had a stupid idea. All three boys had used Kenny's shoe lace and strung on a Ho-Ho to the stick. When Cartman had waddled up, they teased him mercilessly.

In frustration Cartman lunged at the stick, knocking Kyle flat on his ass and breaking the stick. But the fat ass ended up with his treat. Kyle, for some reason or another, was depressed over the broken stick. So Stan had surprised Kyle at the end of the day with the stick scotch-taped back together. And thus, Kenny's nose twitched.

"PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!" Kenny shouted as he run up through the library. Pip, who almost fell asleep reading the big boring book of France again, jolted to life and hit his head on the table. Damien happened to be bowled over as Kenny leapt on the desk.

"What the hell you immortal dick-bag!"

Both Kenny and Pip raised an eyebrow at the insult dick-bag.

Then they proceeded to ignore it.

"What is it?" the Brit asked while rubbing his forehead. Kenny then began to babble excitedly about broken sticks and Ho-Ho's. Finally Damien got fed up with the insanity and snapped his fingers- thus turning Kenny into a pigeon.

Once the bell rang, they left him there.

The next morning when a bird crash landed through Damien's window, he turned Kenny human again. Kenny then made Damien pick up Pip, and he told them of his plan. Which wasn't really a plan, more of an idea.

"I don't see why we got to help you Kenny," Pip said with an unsure face. Damien nodded in agreement. Kenny crossed his arms.

"Plus, we don't care about your friends," Damien added with a low growl. Kenny just rolled his eyes.

"You're just still ticked off about Cartman!" Kenny waved off. Damien narrowed his eyes. With a slight mind shove, Kenny was thrown into traffic… where he only lost the ability to walk.

"Not dead yet!" Kenny shouted. Pip sighed as ravens and crows swooped down from the trees and picked at Kenny. "Okay! Now I'm dead!"

Damien almost skipped to school…

The next day Kenny popped into Pip's window holding a bunch of roses. Pip screamed and bashed Kenny over the head with an Encyclopedia of France. Kenny broke both his arms on the fall down. Damien applauded Pip's work while Pip worried over his fellow blond.

After another week of Kenny's insistent pestering, Damien and Pip agreed to help him set up his friends. Kenny gave a happy shout and hugged Pip to death… and then Damien accidentally killed him by glaring. So the operation would begin the next day as Stan and Kyle left for the bus stop…

"Alright!" Kenny whispered into the earphone. "Pebbles and Bam-Bam are rocking out!"

Static.

"What?" came Pip's confused voice.

"It's a code! Stan and Kyle just started walking to the bus," he explained.

"Why couldn't you just say that?" Pip questioned. Kenny rolled his eyes as he began to sprint after his friends.

"Because it doesn't work that way!" the immortal hissed. Damien was standing next to Pip as they saw Stan and Kyle turn the corner and barely make it into the bus.

"Alright, Siegfried and Roy have entered the town!"

"Siegfried and Roy are here?!" Kenny exclaimed.

"What? No!" Damien sighed into it. "Listen you little shmuck- you wanted to play this damn game!"

After a little while of arguing the three of them ended up stationed in various parts of the school. Pip in the library, Damien up on the room, and Kenny hiding in a bush by the front gates (because honestly it can't be a spying mission without _someone_ in a bush).

"The monkey is in daycare! Repeat- the monkey is in daycare!" Kenny muttered as Stan and Kyle had walked into the school.

"Hey Kenny, am I going to be skipping school today?" Pip asked out of the blue.

"CODE NAMES!" Kenny yelled. Pip winced as the static roared in his ear. Damien sat on the roof, wondering why Kenny placed him up here…

Yet again, only after much discussion (aka fighting) did Kenny let the two boys actually go to class. On the condition that they only sat in there for a little bit until slipping out some how. Easier said than done for poor Pip…

Speaking of who, Pip was hiding in the bathroom stall when the doors banged open and in walked Stan and Kyle. "I see 'em," he mumbled. Kenny shouted into his ear again about using code, so Pip took out the ear phones.

"So, I saw this really awesome trailer for a movie," Stan was rambling. Kyle was listening as he washed his hands. "And we should totally get midnight tickets and then ditch school the next day!" Kyle laughed at his friend's excitement.

"Sounds like fun," he admitted. "Especially since my mom keeps getting on my ass about colleges and shit." Stan shook his head of fine dark hair.

"Planning _this_ early?" he almost asked with disbelief. The red head shrugged while wiping his hands on his jeans.

"It's my mom, what more can I say dude?" Kyle questioned. Stan tilted his head in mock-thinking.

"That I am your bestest- super best friend since fucking ever?" their was a slight seriousness in his tone that Pip couldn't pin point. He leaned a little bit closer to see Kyle lift his head up to his friend. It almost looked…

And then the door came off. Pip let out a squeak as he fell to the floor, the broken door echoing loudly around the tiled bathroom. He had clunked his head good on the jam of the metal stall. With a slight cry, they blond was holding his head, noticing a faint red liquid seeping between his digits.

"Whoa dude, you okay?"

For some reason, Pip didn't know who was talking to him… But whoever it was, his head was on fucking fire! Pip managed to mumble out as he lost his vision, "You should call the nurse..."

And of course that was exactly what Kyle did (though of course not for his head-of-fire but for Pip's gushing head-o'-blood). Stan and Kyle were sitting down in the room, making idly chit chat because they felt slightly guilty (though they weren't sure why). Their musing of "cold weather" was rudely and sourly interrupted but a seething dark figure and a trembling immortal tailing him.

Pip, had of course, awakened by now and was drifting in and out of thought (not really caring why Stan and Kyle delayed leaving) and almost jumped to attention as Damien had barged in and began inspecting his head for further injuries.

"How the hell did this happen?!" he questioned while prodding a bump hidden under blond bangs. Pip opened his mouth but shut it as Damien began ranting to Kenny, who waved feebly at his other two friends watching amusedly.

"If it wasn't for your dumb ass plans and fucking paranoia- Pip wouldn't be close to death! God dammit- I oughta kill you… Better yet- I'll change you into something already dead so I could beat it without restraint!"

"Like a horse?" Pip managed to mutter. Damien glared at him.

"You should yell at him too!" the Anti-Christ argued. The English boy only laughed, causing Damien to scowl.

"Come on Damien, I just have the worst luck," Pip had pointed out. Kyle, who had kept quiet until then raised his hand. Kenny turned to him as the Jew stood up.

"Can I first ask why Kenny's to blame?" he questioned. Kenny nervously rubbed the back of his neck. Damien crossed his arms while pointedly glowering at the blond.

"Because Kenny believes-"

"That bathrooms are fun to hide in!"

"That you two-"

"Have just been punked!"

"Are in love."

"Ohh…! Crap…"

Stan and Kyle looked at Kenny. Then spied each other. Then… they burst out laughing.

So the other three blinked as Kyle nearly fell to floor, hysterical. Stan had his hand holding on to a chair so he wouldn't end up like the Jew. They were panting. "Ouch… it hurts…!" Kyle gasped as a few giggles escaped him.

"Dude… what the hell…!" Stan chuckled breathlessly. Kenny's eyes grew wide.

"What?" the orange clad boy's head fell to his friends. "Are you saying I was wrong?!" Kyle could only nod. Stan wiped some tears from his eyes.

"Why does every think that?" Stan questioned, gazing at the redhead on the floor who just started to regain his laughter. Kyle just shook his head with a shrug. Kenny's face fell.

"But… but the nose twitch!" the blond protested pointing at his nose. Stan raised an eyebrow. Kyle just crossed his arms. Damien snickered as he turned back to Pip, who was rubbing his poor forehead.

"Kenny, your nose always twitches," Kyle pointed out.

"He's right you know," Damien said while sitting down on Pip's little bed (actually it was more like a sofa, but the nurse calls it a bed). Stan nodded in agreement.

"You really should get that checked out," Stan suggested. If looks could kill Kenny would have been a mass murderer.

"Well, we are in the nurse's office," Pip drawled dryly. He winced and held his head for a moment. Damien reached over and picked up a small jug of water. He poured Pip a glass, who took it gratefully.

And then Kenny's nose twitched (insert a twitch here).

"See?" Kyle pointed. Stan nodded. Kenny silently sobbed in a corner. Everyone just shook their head. They then ignored him and talked about the latest movie commercial Stan saw. They all agreed it looked cool and decided to plan a date to all see it.

The class bell rang and they all needed to part ways.

"So I guess I was wrong," Kenny admitted to the other four boys. Stan and Kyle nodded solemnly while Pip and Damien just shook their heads.

"Next time, focus on your own love life," Damien advised with a growl. Kenny nervously chuckled. Then (as luck would be to have it) the son of Satan sneezed, missing the man-slut who ran away and out the door. Kyle rolled his eyes while Stan chuckled.

"You guys going or staying?" Stan inquired.

"I have to stay the rest of the day," Pip sighed.

"I'll keep you company," Damien stated more then asked.

"'Kay then, I guess we'll see you another time," Kyle said. They all shook hands just as the late bell rang out. Kyle cursed and dragged his best friend into the empty halls as he shoved out of the door.

"Can you believe Kenny?" Stan questioned. Kyle chuckled to himself.

"Of course," he answered. The black haired teen shoved his hands in his pockets as he slowed down. The Jewish boy slowed down next to him. "But I wonder how he got the other two to help him…"

"I liked those guys though," Stan had said. Kyle nodded.

"They're cute together," the redheaded added. Stan looked down at his friend.

"You're sounding like Kenny," he warned. Kyle playfully punched Stan's arm.

"I'm only saying…" Kyle had trailed off. Stan paused in the empty hall. Kyle glanced up with a mock glare. "I'm serious here, Stan."

Stan put up his hands in surrender. "I know, I know," he mumbled. Kyle grunted and went to push his way past his companion. With a sigh Stan reached out and took his arm, pulling the Jew a little closer. "Don't get all butt-hurt."

"Hard not to you dick," said Jew muttered.

"I thought you liked that," Stan joked. Kyle gave him a full glare, clearly telling the dark haired teen he didn't appreciate it. The dark haired one wrapped his arms over Kyle's shoulders apologetically. "Sorry… it's just kind of funny."

"What is?" Kyle questioned.

"The fact Kenny's so damn dense despite he's a pervert," he replied. Kyle uttered a loud bark of laughter. Stan smiled at making his friend laugh.

"Oh shut up," Kyle murmured as he leaned up into Stan. Stan complied and leaned down, slowly pressing his lips against the redhead's. Kyle pulled back a little, letting his forehead rest under Stan's. "Love ya…" he confessed. The taller boy clung on to Kyle.

"Mmm," Stan hummed, still tasting Kyle on his tongue. "Me too."

"You're going to be late if you don't let go," the Jew threatened sadly. Stan groaned and let go of his best friend. Kyle had sniggered as he took Stan's hand and lead him down the corridor. "Kenny's nose did twitch didn't it?" he playfully asked. Stan leered at Kyle's lean backside.

"Want to do something that will really get it itching?" he inquired, voice lowering ever so slightly. Kyle glanced over his shoulder with a small smirk.

"What did you have in mind?" he teased. Stan's answer was a simple grin…

"M'AM! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD- SEND ME TO THE NURSE- MY NOSE IS FUCKING TWITCHING ITSELF OFF! AHHHHH! IT'S BLEEDING! WHY?! WHY LORD?! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?!"

Thus we end with Kenny twitching to death on the floor, Damien and Pip bonding in the nurse's office… and only Lord knows what Stan and Kyle are doing… Hopefully he's also video tapping it.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Unlucky number thirteen! Well, for Kenny that is. I almost feel bad for doing that to him. But it made me laugh in my sadistic way. –Evil grin-

So tell me, like the Stan/Kyle stuff I put in here. I thought it would have been cute. I can just see those three spying on Stan and Kyle for romantic purposes. Can't you?


	14. China Doll Mishap

**A/N:** Hi all! First I would like to point out my last chapter was different. I did that on purpose. That was what I call, a filler chapter. Just something people to wind down on before I get to better things. –Shrugs- Call me weird.

**Warning:** It is full of BOY LOVE!

**Disclaimer:** I will own South Park and all thing related when Tom Cruise comes out of the closet.

**Summary:** Damien comes back to South Park to finish up some schooling. Pip is being bullied by Cartman. Kenny plays matchmaker. Oh yes, it's all lovely random stuff.

**Remember:**

"Blah" – Speech

_Blah_ – Thoughts

Blah – Self Explanatory

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Fourteen**

"It wasn't like it was a big deal anymore…"

"What century do you live in?"

"You know what- shut the fuck up," Damien growled as he walked out of the theater. Stan and Kyle exchanged looks. They ended up sighing.

"Let's just let them deal with it," Stan said. Kyle nodded before they too left.

That was how the whole day ended. How it begun was something quite different…

Damien had awakened at exactly three minutes before six in the morning. He had lain in bed before his alarm finally went off. So he blew it up like always and rolled over to think about the day. It was like any other day really.

Colorado had tons of cold weather and South Park was covered in snow as always. School would more than likely be boring as hell. The only thing Damien wanted to do today was hang out with his friend, Pip. Thinking of which, Damien got up to get dressed. He had promised to pick up Pip in the morning so they could ride to school.

After that he drove to Pip's house and grabbed the blond. They made their way to school, absentmindedly joking about nothing in particular. Both were excited that they would go and see a movie premier tonight. Then Kenny had sauntered in, and Damien was begging Pip to let him kill Kenny. Which Pip refused. So Damien was glum.

As lunch came by, Damien finally talked Pip into getting lunch in the cafeteria. Damien was sitting by Pip while they nonchalantly did homework. Pip was chewing on a banana, and Damien was a little mesmerized for a moment. When Pip had actually thrown the accursed thing away, he noticed some one walk into the cafeteria.

For a moment he freaked out, by Damien grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the table. "You can't be afraid of that lard forever," the Anti-Christ had said firmly. Pip had glanced up to see Cartman languidly hit some younger year's shoulder.

"I beg to differ," the Brit argued. The Anti-Christ would have differed with Pip but the blond took off too fast. With a grunt he followed his friend into the hallway, determined to talk some sense into Pip… even if he had to beat it into him.

"C'mon," Damien groaned as Pip continued to walk down the hallway and toward his next class.

"No!" Pip stubbornly refused to go back into the cafeteria. Pip threw up his hand on instinct, and Damien caught his wrist.

"Pip…" he trailed off stopping their trek. Pip sighed in his spot, not really caring about the darker teen's skinning warming his own.

"I'm not afraid, okay?" Pip asked, his voice echoing slightly in the empty hallways. Damien's fiery orbs pierced him and Pip began to fidget, his flesh perspiring against Damien's.

"You're letting him dictate your life," he accused. The English boy yanked his hand back to his chest; Damien did nothing to snatch it back.

"Drop it, Damien, I don't need it," Pip's voice was hollowed and blunt. Damien grit his teeth together to keep from barking out when tired azure eyes turned up to him.

"Alright… I'll see you later," Damien turned sharply, trying to ignore the caged jackal inside him. It was crying out in a suffered rage…

After school, it seemed as if the "fight" never happened. Stan and Kyle walked up, admired Damien's cool-ass bike, they joked for a little bit, and then turned to talk about the movie and when and where they should see it. Finally they all decided it was best to go to the new Mega Plex that just opened up with in the last week.

As they were choosing who would go with whom, Damien automatically selected Pip. He squeaked when thrown on the back of the motorcycle. Stan raised an eyebrow at Kyle, who just shrugged with a knowing glint in his eyes. Pip shoved on his helmet grumpily, still not too thrilled with having to ride with a speed demon… literally.

They all arrived at the theater, completely unknowing that the ticket line was packed. So, with agitated eye twitches, all four boys stood with crossed arms at the back of the line. It was well past four by the time they got to the front to buy their tickets. Damien hesitated for a moment. "Do you want to see this tomorrow?" he whispered to Pip. Pip looked up surprised.

"Huh? Why?" he inquired. Damien glanced down at his watch. Just like he thought- 4:21 the glowing blue letters said.

"Your curfew," he stated. "The movie won't end until seven at the earliest." Pip would have smiled. He forgot about his curfew and it was good to know that the Anti-Christ had remembered and kept check. But for some reason it also tugged at the back of his mind violently. It wasn't like Pip was foolish enough to forget about something so important to his well being.

"It's okay, I have permission," he informed. Damien nodded. Without asking, he paid for both his and Pip's ticket. That too, had tugged against the blond. The group of highschoolers ambled inside the huge place, chatting about blood, gore, and sex. You know the normal teenage boy stuff.

They were buying some sodas and a huge tub of popcorn when Damien was accosted by a bunch of girls (don't ask why… it's better that way). Stan and Kyle laughed loudly as they ran away. Pip stood shaking his head as there was more tugging against his conscious. The Anti-Christ was having difficulty getting away and finally did the only thing he could think of.

He shouted that he was gay.

That made Stan and Kyle come out of hiding. Most of the girls stepped back as if shocked. Pip, on the other hand, walked forward to push Damien away from the crowd. He was silently cussing under his breath, and almost pushed Damien out of the hoard when suddenly the girls perked up.

"If your gay- prove it!" they shouted.

Pip stood stock still and Damien awkwardly began to laugh.

Then the girls got a little… well, I won't tell you because it's just too horrible to mention.

"FINE!" the dark one shouted while batting away the closest female foaming at the mouth. He spun around and roughly took Pip's arms. With wide eyes the blond tried to push away.

"Don't!" the shorter boy hissed. Damien took a gulp of air, completely blocking everything out. He plunged down, eyes closed, and Pip gasped as a mouth pushed against his own. There was a slight struggle as he wanted to break away… but the lulling of lips on lips made him relax and fall into his best friend.

Best friend.

The words shattered Pip from his dreamy state. While Damien's tension drained, he released Pip, so the blond broke off and with out thinking, had slapped Damien across the face. "God **dammit**! What the hell are you thinking?!" he snapped. Damien grunt when the sting of flesh striking flesh sunk in to his cheek. A pink color glowed on his skin.

By now everyone had gone, and the harsh words seemed to add to the pain in the quietness.

"I don't think-" Damien tried.

"Damn right you didn't think!" the Brit had cut off with hard eyes. "You can be just as bad as Cartman sometimes…" Damien's fist shook for a second.

"**Don't** lump me in the same group as him," he warned, eyes dangerous under his ark bangs. Pip was unafraid, too angry to feel anything but fear…

"I didn't say you were…" Pip scoffed. "You're probably worse." Damien lurched and seized Pip's shirt collar.

"Some times I think you don't know when to shut up," he threatened. Pip just stared him solidly.

"Going to hit me?" he questioned, voice biting. Damien's fingers curled, nails pricking the fabric.

"Will you stand here like always if I do?!" Damien yelled. Pip didn't even flinch.

"I've had worse."

Damien let go of Pip after a long moment of just staring. Pip let out a noise as his feet haphazardly landed on the sticky ground. "Why can't you just stand up for yourself?" the Anti-Christ asked, voice almost burning at the edges.

"It's hard to do when you keep treating me like a china doll," Pip shot back. Damien snorted as his hands dove into his pockets to keep from touching Pip again.

"Is it so wrong to worry about you?" he interrogated. Pip sighed audibly as he began to walk past his friend.

"There's nothing to worry about…" he said exhausted. Damien's hands tightened so he would stop Pip from walking out on him.

"That's easy for you to say," Damien growled. "But I never want to see you covered in blood for something stupid again." Blue eyes flashed darker for a moment.

"Too little, too late Damien!"

Dark eyes widened. He wiped around but Pip had already run out of the Mega Plex.

"It wasn't like it was a big deal anymore…"

"What century do you live in?"

"You know what- shut the fuck up," Damien growled as he walked out of the theater.

**TBC**

**A/N:** So… Yes, this chapter is rushed. I haven't one this for a while and I wanted to throw another chapter out. Next one is going to be long (I'm pretty sure) and much better. I promise. Any questions? Give me a comment. BYE!


	15. Dreams of Ice and Fire

**A/N:** I think this is my favorite chapter so far. –Evil grin-

**Warning:** It is full of BOY LOVE!

**Disclaimer:** I will own South Park and all thing related when Tom Cruise comes out of the closet.

**Summary:** Damien comes back to South Park to finish up some schooling. Pip is being bullied by Cartman. Kenny plays matchmaker. Oh yes, it's all lovely random stuff.

**Remember:**

"Blah" – Speech

_Blah_ – Thoughts

Blah – Self Explanatory

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Fifteen**

There was only so much to do. Pip knew that. When looking back on his previous reaction to Damien's kiss, he realized there were a few other roads he could have taken. He didn't have to freak out. He didn't have to scream and yell. Pip certainly didn't need to bring up painful memories. But he was **angry**, and couldn't think properly, but not angry at Damien.

He was angry at himself…

_I think I just lost the only person who meant something to me…_ Pip sighed as he smacked his forehead. He huddled against the cold, cursing his stupidity. His corn silk locks fluttered behind him in the chilling wind. Not realizing where his feet were going, Pip began to look around noticing the falling sun…

Cartman was walking toward home after buying a churro, and happened to glance toward the park where the Starks Pond was. He blinked when he noticed a dejected figure absentmindedly shuffle past the entrance. Curious as always, the large teen stuffed his hands into his pockets and slunk after the other person…

Damien had let his bike fly him home. The harsh wind seemed to cut straight through his heavy jacket and freeze his blood. As soon as he burst past the gate to his mansion, the Anti-Christ threw down his motorcycle and strode into his fine halls. His steps thundered through out the hollowed place. With a growl, Damien pushed open his windows so he glare angrily at the Pond his house over looked…

The figure had stopped and Cartman, excited, stepped forward in hopes of glimpsing the sorrowful person. In his hurry his massive foot crunched a branch, letting a shrill snap echo through out the wooded area. The person Eric had been following had swirled around, not expecting the sound. A grin spread over the bigger boys face as Pip stood wide eyed, nervously watching Cartman's moves.

"Fuck…" Pip cursed.

"You got that right!" Eric launched forward, slamming Pip against a nearby tree. His meaty hands gripped on to the blonde's shoulder.

"Let go!" Pip screamed. Eric only smiled…

Damien was leaning against the icy panes when his ear twitched every so slightly. A talent he happened to pick up from his mother. With a slow movement he rubbed his ear softly. A sound must have reached his sensitive hearing. But he couldn't make it out…

It was cruel… hands ripping away his jackets, coming closer to his skin. A shudder went up Pip's spine as wetness of falling snow began to descend from the leaves above him. "S-Stop it! Cartman!" Pip was yelling. It was far too late for anyone to be out though.

"Call me Eric," the words seemed to slither on Pip's brain… on his flesh… on everything! Pure fear ran into the marrow of his bones. There was a moment of blackness… and then Pip began to run. He didn't remember exactly what had happened, but his knuckles were throbbing and a bleeding-nose Cartman was racing after him…

Damien wasn't paying attention to anything. He was just staring; staring at the expanse of trees, at the glistening of the Pond and at the fading orange ball just beyond the mountain peaks. Then his eyes picked a little figure shooting out of the greenery. A hurried, frantic running as he skidded along the ice over the water. Damien's eyes widened as the person turned toward his house…

Pip had no idea where to run anymore, he was in an unguarded area, on the bank of the pond. The snap of twigs behind him warned him to move, but the blond knew the dangers of journeying further. It wasn't until something soft, like the slight pull of fingers hooking on his torn jacket, had propelled him faster. He skirted over the pond, unaware of the clacking of his feet on sheeted ice…

Damien stood straighter, suddenly wary, and he pushed open the window farther. _What are you doing?!_ Pip had lost his jacket and didn't seem to notice he was in a perilous position. The dark boy was so preoccupied with Pip he didn't see another bulky figure gallop past the trees and leap onto the iced pond. It sent a threatening crack up the water…

Pip felt the shift of weight on the pond, and his grounding wobbled beneath him. With a cry, he lost balance and fell, making a smack against the frozen water. On instinct, his hands came up to help him stand, but as soon as Pip did so, the ice chipped, and the material of gloves immediately started to dampen. In panic, the Brit hauled himself up by the legs. A crash resounded under him. His blue eyes flew up to the mansion over looking the pond. A dark silhouette stood looking out a window. Damien's name fell off of Pip's lips...

It was an automatic reaction; to jump and started racing wildly through the thicket and down the slight hill. Damien huffed, not noticing faint scratches along his uncovered arms as branches rushed past his skin. The cold, wet snow soaked up in his socks. His toes were numb and his mind was going through all the information it had on hypothermia.

_First is cold…_

Damien felt the darkness cloud the sky.

_Numbness…_

How fast Damien could run meant how long the blond was under the ice.

_Frost bite…_

There was the clearing just up ahead.

_Eventual death…_

The slip of feet on frozen water made the Anti-Christ skid on the Pond.

_Pip!_

He had been under for at least three minutes, Damien's mind registered. He cursed his abnormal ability to keep time. He would have one minute before Pip would be unconscious and automatically take a breath, filling his lungs with water and thus suffocating to death. The dark boy's hurried hands shoved off snow, peering through ice and into the water.

"Where are you?!" he shouted, pounding his fist against Stark's Pond. Underneath the water, Pip's ears groggily recalled a voice being bubbled out. His hand fluidly rose, slapping against the barrier between him and air.

Damien's ears perked up and his hurriedly pushed away more snow. "Again!" he ordered. Pip heard the voice somehow. His movements were growing my sluggish by the second as his began to hit on the ice. Damien gasped and quickly slid over, snow scattered as he did so. He was panting as Pip was just underneath him.

Strange… how something so harmless and fragile held a veil between the two… almost like death. Pip seemed to smile as a dark shape blocked his vision of the grey, grey sky. Finally his eyes slipped closed. The figure above him cried out and began to smack the surface of the water.

_You have ten second before he's gone… forever._

A jumpstart in the Anti-Christ's mind caused him to settle his fist over the ice.

"Gone…?"

_Five seconds now…_

A roar filled the air.

_Four_

An arm rose high against the horizon.

_Three_

It came down, shattering the ice in a wonderful array of blue sickles.

_Two_

The arm came into contact with something soft, and it snatched it up on to surface instantly.

_One_

A pair of lips covered a blue pair.

…

Damien lifted carefully away from Pip, his arm trembling to keep him up. Anxiously he watched Pip for any signs of recovery. Pip was still… cold… water leaking from the corner of his mouth. Damien turned away in defeat, the jackal inside him clawing hysterically. "God DAMMIT!" Damien's arm gave out and he fell on to Pip.

The slight pressure caused a sudden push against his lungs. The Brit began to cough, and his body hacked up the water. Damien immediately sprang up, eyes widening. "Pip?" his voice grew into disbelief before his hands had quickly wiped away the spilling water. Pip began to groan. "Can you hear me?" Damien questioned as he pushed away dripping bangs. Pip head lazily nodded. "Say my name!" he commanded.

"D-Dam… ien…" the blond's voice croaked out. Damien sighed in relief as he quickly pulled Pip farther from the broken ice.

"Jesus Christ… I thought you were dead…" Damien mumbled as he grabbed Pip's hand, warming it slightly. Pip started to violently shake as the breeze passed over them. Goosebumps rose over Damien's exposed arm. "Shit… I need to get you warm!"

Damien bundled up Pip in his arms. Water seeped into his shirt and suddenly he wished he thought before he leapt out of his open window. He might have brought a jacket, something to keep them warm. Only thing to do know was run his exhausted limbs back to his mansion that was uphill. "C-Cold…" Pip muttered, wrapping his digits along the sleeve of Damien's shirt. His inner demon growled.

To hell with whining.

_I can fucking make it!_

Damien had sped off home. His legs pumped him across the wooded area. His feet hit the ground so harshly it felt like they would leave dents in the ground. The Anti-Christ had begun to jump over logs and rocks with such fierce it almost burned the whole area down. In no time his house loomed in front of him.

Damien left his victory grin at the door as he kicked it open in a flurry. Pip harshly convulsing in his arms, Damien tried to think fast as he quickly turned up the heat and started throwing any blankets he could find on the floor by his fire place. He set Pip down for a second as he started to burn the log. He was tearing off his wet shirt as he turned back to Pip. "Let's get these wet clothes off you," he suggested as he started wrestling the English boy's sweater off.

Pip was moving in a slow suspended protest; mind foggily recognizing his situation. Damien winced as his fingers came into contact with icy pale skin. Damien hesitated when his hand brushed over Pip's boxers. Pip reached out and his freezing hands held Damien's in a frightened grip. "Please… don't…" he pleaded. Damien looked uncertain but nodded.

Carefully he picked up his friend and placed him in the nest of blankets. Pip was still shivering. Damien felt his stomach tighten as he noticed Pip still wasn't getting much better. The dark boy sighed in anger and he started yanking off his own pants. He threw them across the room as he plopped onto Pip's midsection. The boy started and tried to sit up. Damien's hands clutched the blonde's shoulder, forcing him back down. "Forgive me…" Damien whispered.

"Wha-" Pip's words were smothered by a hot mouth. Pip felt his azure eyes widen. Damien pressed a little closer and Pip's lids started to fall. Damien's teeth caught Pip's bottom lip and lightly bit down. The blond made a slight noise, and Damien repeated the action a little harder. Pip opened his mouth a let a mewl tumble out.

Damien's tongue invaded the Brit's sweet, misty cavern. He tried his hardest to memorize every detail of the orifice. Shyly, Pip's tongue pushed over Damien's. Damien swirled across the buds and Pip caught the taste something like a metallic wine. It was strangely addicting to the point of madness. Or perhaps it was maddeningly addicting point of strangeness?

Pip turned his head away, trying to catch his sanity again. "Damien…" he panted. Damien's skillful mouth moved down toward Pip's Adam's apple. With a curious flick of his tongue, he licked at it. Pip made a slight noise. Damien felt a slight smirk before moving a bit lower to the boy's collar bone. He placed a kiss to its hollow.

Pip had let out a sigh and held a lungful of air as teeth grazed over his now sensitive skin. He was beginning to grow… warmer… Pip's blue eyes snapped open in surprise as something wet and warm rushed over his nipple. His pale skin rippled and Pip's hand rushed up to hold on to something, anything. What he caught into was Damien's raven hair.

Damien smiled against the perspiring flesh. Long, slender fingers were wrapping around his dark, luscious curls. For some reason, he couldn't fill up on the taste of Pip's sweet salt. He couldn't pin point the exact flavor. It was somewhere between honey and vanilla. His hands worked against Pip's chest, avoiding all the sensitive areas.

"Damien…" Pip breathed, eyes cloudy and at half mast. It shot something white hot and dangerous through Damien's spine, swirling at the base of his nether regions. "What… What are you doing?"

"You have to get warm…" Damien murmured. His hand roamed its way down to the abdomen, thumb swirling around Pip's bellybutton. The blond squirmed as it sent a tinkling sensation up to his mind and short circuited his brain. "Are you warm yet?"

Pip arched up as that tongue proceeded across his body. "Nngh!" was the only noise that could leave his throat. The more of it Damien heard the more he wanted to touch, to lick, to… the jackal inside thrashed madly in his cage. His red eyes were frustrated and yet excited at the same time. "Uh! D-Damien!"

It was prompting his further. His digits coiled in the flaxen fluff leading further below. His hands were shaking as his fingers reached the rim of the elastic. He could feel the need Pip had. A sudden shot of wanting tightened his muscles. _I want to taste you, Pip._

Pip's eyes grew wide and the panting went radical as he felt the hand wander down… down where the heat was flaring at it's worst. "I-I'm warm now!" Pip shuddered as his boxers were pulled down a little. His hip bone was being peeking out teasingly at Damien. He tied to wrench it further to see more of the blond. Pip's legs tensed and began to quiver under Damien.

Damien still worked his way leisurely. Pip grew hotter and felt himself slipping. His hands fell to try and stop Damien, but the Anti-Christ drew them away and pinned them down. The sheets were growing twisted and sweat glistened off them in the ginger firelight. "Damien! S-Stop!" Pip begged. Damien growled.

His body came up and he hovered enraged. Then he saw Pip's face. Flushed and glowing redder by the minute… golden hair plastered around him… but it was those sad sapphire eyes streaming tears that made him stop. "Pip…" his hand came up and the knuckles brushed away the falling tears. His hand fell past and cradled the back of Pip's neck. He brought Pip up a little higher as he bent down toward those pouty lips.

He pressed slightly against the bruised mouth, Pip turning away trying to capture his breath. Damien's body had lowered and forced against Pip's heated body. The blond uttered a slight cry as his face buried into Damien's shoulder at the contact. "I-It hurts…!"

"I'm sorry…" Damien whispered hoarsely. His arms gripped taunt around the slender boy beneath him. "I just…" Damien bit off his sentence. Everything inside the Anti-Christ was squeezing tight to a horrible breaking point. _Why do I…?_

Pip tried to breath evenly with his eyes closed shut as hard as they could be. He ignored the feelings buried deep inside him with all his might. Pip let in a couple of deep breathes as he pulled back a little from Damien. Damien let his eyes wander over Pip so his hands wouldn't. The blond caught the fiery look. "Damien…" he trailed off.

Damien's face turned away. "I can understand, if you hate me," he began. Pip wiggled in his arms.

"What?! No!" he protested, voice a little raspy. "You saved me…" Damien growled as his arms trembled around Pip's form.

"No! I almost-" his tone was on the verge of cracking.

"I understand!" Pip interrupted. Damien's gaze snapped to Pip's magenta colored face. "I do… OK?" Pip let his fingers sift over Damien's damp raven hair.

"I could have hurt you…" his voice was weak.

"But you didn't," Pip whispered. Damien's eyes grew sinister.

"No, Cartman did," he accused. Pip gasped as nails bit into his skin.

"I'm fine now," the blond whimpered as salt dripped into the slight cuts. Damien's fingers twitched but then relaxed. His forehead rested against Pip's and he shut his eyes.

"Now… but what if next time…" Damien cringed just thinking about it. Pip sighed as his comfortingly raked his hands through Damien's hair. "Dear Lord I can't remember ever being so fucking scared in my life." There was a slight hysterical note in his voice. Pip tried to laugh it off.

"Why?" the blond asked. "You're the Anti-Christ aren't you? Wouldn't you just be able to come down to hell and see me?"

The Anti-Christ shook slightly. "Shut up!" he hissed. "Just shut up! You don't get it…" Pip let out a slight moan as Damien shifted so they were compressed together so once more the heat could flow between them. "Do you feel that?!" he questioned. Pip's head fell back blissfully. "That is not just friendship, is it?" Damien panted and carefully lifted off to give Pip breathing room.

"I'm sorry…" Pip apologized, voice almost sonorous over the crackling log. Damien shook his head as he lay back down.

"Don't say that," he warned in a tired voice. "I already feel dirty enough."

"Please don't, Damien," Pip pleaded voice falling quieter. Damien gave a slight chuckle that was filled with no humor.

"I can't help it… not when you're flushed like that," he added and Pip blushed a bit more. Damien felt his groin twitch. He shook his head as he sat up. "Go to sleep. You're exhausted." He got up to leave but Pip's hand shot out and seized his arm. Startled Damien glanced down to see Pip's eyes struggling to stay open.

"Please don't leave me…" Pip trailed off, letting go of Damien. Their fingers touched for a moment, creating a slight warming sensation between the two. The dark boy was silent. Then with a tiny nod, Damien sat back down, his fingers sweeping over Pip's brow.

"Sleep now… I'll watch over you…"

Pip smiled and let his eyes fall obediently. Damien sighed as his digits lingered against the blonde's pliant and smooth skin. He resigned himself to watching his friend before coming to a vow.

_No matter what, Pip… I'll keep you from harm… _

_I promise._

**TBC**

**A/N:** YEAH!!!!!!

That was originally the dream I had. That whole scene right there made me start this fic. DAMN THOUGH! Fifteen chapters just to get to that fucking part!!!!!!!! You better frigging love me…


	16. In Which Things are Broken

**A/N:** Ouch, this one gets a little more angsty than necessary… but I suppose once you start reaching the climax, the road gets a little rough…

**Warning:** It is full of BOY LOVE!

**Disclaimer:** I will own South Park and all thing related when Tom Cruise comes out of the closet.

**Summary:** Damien comes back to South Park to finish up some schooling. Pip is being bullied by Cartman. Kenny plays matchmaker. Oh yes, it's all lovely random stuff.

**Remember:**

"Blah" – Speech

_Blah_ – Thoughts

Blah – Self Explanatory

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Sixteen**

The next day Pip woke up, Damien was slumped over on the floor. He had awakened the sleeping teen carefully. For a small moment, the dark liquid eyes almost seemed scared, but when they caught sight Pip, they instantly relaxed. Damien closed his eyes, letting out a sigh while Pip had lain back down to spend most of that morning watching his friend breathe peacefully.

After that, however, the boys didn't speak of what had happened between them. Both acted as if nothing had transpired and it might have seemed they were content to a casual viewer. A closer look would have informed anyone of Damien's tense shoulders and Pip sudden modesty over small things.

It was in these microscopic tendencies that launched Kenny back into his "worrywart mode." He just so happened to be trying to get Pip to give him the answers to the English test when they bypassed Damien in the hallway. Normally, they would have said hi, but Pip immediately flattered in step as he managed to let out a smile. Damien waved slowly, but Kenny noticed the twitch in his fingers. Obviously Damien was restraining himself from something.

An invisible tension hung between the two making Kenny's nose slightly wrinkle. But then, Pip sped his tempo up, and the blond had to jog to catch up to his British friend. It caused Kenny to wonder what the problem was now…

"It's not that difficult," Pip tried to explain as he pointed out a paragraph in their books. An orange clad teen highlighted a certain passage and jotted down a quick summary of its content.

"I guess, but I still don't understand the symbolism right here," Kenny admitted as he looked up to his fellow blond. But the blond wasn't paying attention to Kenny at the moment. He was too stunned by the appearance of a large teen waddling up the steps.

In a flurry of papers, the English boy quickly bolted up from the chair. Kenny jumped at the unexpected movement; his head snapping to what scared blue eyes were locked on from across the room. _Oh sh--_

Cartman was in the _library_…

Damien is no coward… Not at all… Nope. That's why during lunch he had locked himself in the boys' bathroom, a broom he stole from the janitor's closet firmly wedged between the door handle and a pipe in the wall. The son of Satan was NOT a coward.

He was simply fucking terrified.

So he was dangling his head over the sink, his blood steaming like acid on the white porcelain. The mirror above him smashed to pieces. "Fuckin' A," he breathed, cradling his hand. _Hope I didn't break it…_

Bit his lips, Damien scooped up the shiny pieces and arranged them in the shape of an inverted pentagram. He shook his hand over the reflecting sign, blood speckling it. Satisfied with the amount of blood, he dug out a lighter from his pocket. Flicking it on, he dropped it into the center of the star.

Closing his eyes, Damien muttered The Lord's Prayer backwards. Once he finished, a bright light hit his eyelids. He stepped back with his hands in his pockets as the flame sparked and ignited his blood, the circling bursting into intense black flames. The Anti-Christ face lit up in a horrible, yet erotic grin, shadows dancing merrily in the corners of his mouth.

"**WHO DARES TO CALL UPON THE MORNING STAR, THE FALLEN ANGEL, RULER OF HELL—LUCIFER?!"**

"Your son," Damien stated nonchalantly walking up to bow his face over the sink. He was staring down into the flames of hell, a dark horned face of the Devil boring into his soulless eyes.

"**PLEASE LEAVE YOUR NAME AND NUMBER AFTER THE HORENDOUS SCREAM OF THE DAMNED!"**

Damien blinked as Josh popped up in the background.

"Don't forget about me!"

"**Oh… Yeah. JOSH LIVES HERE TOO!"**

"What the…?" Damien's eye twitched as horrendous scream sounded around the bathroom, banging off the tiles. "GOD DAMMIT! Dad! STOP FUCKING FOR FIVE GOD DAMN MINUTES AND PICK UP THE WORTHLESS PHONE!"

Damien's hands fell in his face and suddenly the pentagon swirled around in a red light, a panicked noise coming from the sink. "Oh! Sorry! Really I am!" The Devil babbled. The offspring of evil stared down at his father, who looked disheveled and sweaty.

_Sometimes I hate being the Devil's kid…_

"Hey… What's wrong, you're not looking so hot," his father comment, face coming up closer in the circle image.

"Dad… I'm…" Damien sighed. Damien threw out his fist again, banging his hand on the cement behind the now shattered mirror glass. Satan made no reply as his son collapsed onto the sink, every part of him hurting. "I fucked up again Daddy… I fucked up real bad…"

"Do you want to come home?" the voice sounded softly, offering support the only way it knew how. Damien shook his head, eyes wide in disbelief.

"No! I can't! I won't! I have to stay here… he needs me! Really bad… I almost lost him! God—fuck—I felt like my heart was being torn to pieces! Every part of me hurts when I think about it… Dad, it hurts so bad! I don't know what I should do anymore! I don't know what happened to me… God dammit! FUCK!" he was rambling, curses mixing into intangible gibberish.

Damien covered his eyes with his messed-up-possibly-broken-hand. He could feel the water collecting in his tear ducts but he refused to let them out. The teen took a deep breath to steady himself, his breath coming out in icy puffs.

"You sound like you're in love."

_If you fall in love, surely your love will fall… fall onto his knees._

"Dammit! Don't say THAT!" Damien tore his hand away violently, brine scattering over the shiny faucet hand. The red demon never flinched at the harsh outburst.

"There's nothing wrong with it."

Damien laughed bitterly, gripping the white edges of the sink, his right hand burning intensely as he did so. "Everything's fucking wrong with it… Love?! FUCK! No one can love me! I am the Anti-Christ! I'll fucking destroy this god-forsaken world!"

"You still believe that bull?"

_Tempt fate, and fate will tempt you back!_

"Yes, _father_," Damien bit out scathingly. This time the Morningstar did flinch. The son sighed and shook his head. "I… I just… hell… I can't stand to see Pip in danger anymore." Damien covered his mouth as a slightly ironic chuckle escaped him.

Satan said not a word.

"The kid's a fucking magnet for all things that can kill him…" Damien let out a pained breath of air. "I don't know why, but I'm so… so scared! I've never been like this before, never felt this before. I'm afraid I never will be again. It's GOT to be Pip. It HAS to be… forever and always…"

"Oh, Damien…"

"Dad," the raven choked. "You won't even believe what I did to him! I almost r—god I can't even say it!" Damien dug his hands into his hair and squeezed his eyes tight. "He's just so fucking pure! I'm evil! I'm evil! I know I am!"

_Evil, evil, evil Damien wants to fuck little Pip, just grab him by the slim hips and--_

"Just, please make this STOP!" he begged, "Make these horrible thoughts go away! I want him to be safe! I want him to be safe from me!"

"Damien… It doesn't work that way…"

"Oh God! Don't say that!" Damien ripped his hands away from his head, curled strands wrapped around his bloodied fingers. "Please, please, please! I've never asked you for a single thing!"

_He tastes so meek, he tastes so sweet the crying Pip! Damien wants to devour every tiny bit!_

"They won't shut up…" Damien began to grow tired, his knees giving out from under him and his forehead fell against the cold, ivory sink. "Dad…? What's wrong with me?"

_Poor Damien sits all alone in barbed wire, remembering the night with Pip by the fire…_

The library was quiet… or at least more quiet than normal. After all, Cartman had entered of his own free will… during school! And he was marching toward Pip.

"Pip, you gotta move," Kenny hissed, glancing sideways at the frozen blond.

"I-I think I forgot how!" Pip squeaked. Kenny made a groan and quickly swan dived into the table in exasperation. The creaking of the floor alerted both golden haired lads to the arrival of Eric, who seemed unfazed by the sudden hysteria he was causing.

"Pip, nice to see you again," the fat ass purred. Pip began to hyperventilate, mind working at warp speed.

"You left me to die…" he whispered. Eric bent his head in closer, his body leaning over the table suggestively. Kenny immediately stood back up.

"Pardon?" he murmured. Pip took a deep breath, a sudden thought flooding through his mind. _Damien's right, I have to stand up to him—otherwise I'll be dead!_

"I said, 'you were going to leave me to die'!" Pip's voice rose steady over the books. Eric inched back slightly. Pip took another step closer, adrenaline coursing through his bloodstream. "L-Listen! I don't know what game you're playing with me, but it will stop now!"

The decree hung in the air, suspended by shock. Then the shock iced over to cold fury. And fury leads to dangerous things. Cartman's hand lashed out, much like a cobra; his forefinger and thumb grasping the Brit's chin.

Pip felt like he was under the ice again.

"No, you listen," the tone was opposite of Pip's. Not wavy and demanding, nor loud. It was soft, blunt, and quiet… but harsh like steel through virgin flesh. "Once I want something, I get it!"

Eric's eyes were glued to his own index finger as it traveled over Pip's bottom lip. The malicious boy felt a sadistic smile settle over his features as the blonde's lip trembled. Pip gulped and opened his mouth. Eric's smirk widened until…

"You'll let go of me right this instant," Pip commanded. Cartman's face twisted into a frown. Then he squeezed the boy tightly before shoving Pip's face away. Then amazingly, he was gone.

It seemed like a nightmare when Eric Cartman left the library.

The English boy shakily brought his digits up to his mouth, lightly touching to see if he was still in tact… if it had all just happened. Kenny, who stood forgotten, tiptoed up to place his hand on his companion's shoulder. Pip jumped at the contact, swiveling wildly until his big, watering oceanic eyes landed on Kenny's orange form.

"I did it, Kenny… I stood up to him!" Pip hugged his friend around the waist; the last of his adrenaline was wearing off, making him shiver.

"Yeah… Yeah, you did good," Kenny said lightly, hand taunt on Pip's shoulder. _What have you done…? _"Come on, we'll find Damien and tell him…"

"And he'll be happy?" Pip lifted his tired face up to Kenny. The immortal shook his head. Pip's brows came down in V for a moment.

"He'll be more than happy, he'll be proud…"

**TBC**

**A/N:** Yikes, you don't know how hard that was to write, not only 'cause it was right after a rather… lemony scene. I swear, during Damien's weird ass scene I almost cried! I literally had to walk away from the computer because I was getting so emotional.

I tried to go back and fix up my typos, I couldn't.

I got too depressed!

Oh my god, writing (and reading) that scene broke my heart!

I could also barely get through Pip's scene, but it wasn't as intense. It was more of an "Oh fuck…" kind of moment.

Now I'm also stuck with some later parts coming up.

I'm also going to ask a question, hopefully I get some answers… -coughs dramatically- I can't decide whether Damien and Pip sleep together later…

Maybe I shouldn't ask you guys though since you're the readers and it should be a surprise and all… but seriously. I can't decide… Which is kind of weird, because everything else is decided upon—except that concept.

Believe or not… it might not matter too much to the story line… -Nervous laugh-

But yeah, something for you guys to mull over…

(_SteelAgainstIvory_)


	17. The AntiChrist and His Angel

**A/N:** Hey, yeah you, hey, hey! HEY! HEEEEEEEEEEEY! I got your attention? Okay. That's great… Um…

Hi.

**Warning:** It is full of BOY LOVE!

**Disclaimer:** I will own South Park and all thing related when Tom Cruise comes out of the closet.

**Summary:** Damien comes back to South Park to finish up some schooling. Pip is being bullied by Cartman. Kenny plays matchmaker. Oh yes, it's all lovely random stuff.

**Remember:**

"Blah" – Speech

_Blah_ – Thoughts

Blah – Self Explanatory

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Seventeen**

_Damien…_

The voice was very quiet… very soothing in his head… Almost like an angel's. It made Damien laugh though. He was the Anti-Christ; there could be no angels for him… No heaven… nothing… Nothing but fire and brimstone.

Damien!

The voice was getting louder… The words were getting harsher. It made him sigh… It was easier to except the harsh, bitterness of voices. It meant he didn't have to get his hopes up. It meant he could be mean and not feel guilty.

"Damien! Wake up! Damn…" the voice wasn't angelic at all. In fact, it sounded coarse and panicky. Muffled almost and full of obscenities. A voice he knew well…

"Damien! If you don't wake up Pip will be in a lot of trouble!"

Damien's eyes cracked open. He winced as bright lights hit his pupils, making them shrink quickly as he turned his head away. The dark child felt his neck crick against the ministrations. He concluded he had to have passed out with his head lying on the sink.

"Finally…" the voice sighed. The Anti-Christ squinted through the harsh fluorescent yellow brightness. A figure in orange towered over him. With a lead bound hand, Damien raised his arm to block out the light.

"Kenny…?" he croaked out.

"Jesus Ch—what did you do to your hand?!" Kenny exclaimed making the boy's ears ring painfully.

"I made friends with the wall…" Damien muttered as his body protested to rising up. His stomach flipped and it made the muscles in his neck tense. He tried to shift his weight to his knees to stand, but they were numb from his awkward position, and he ended up falling against his throbbing hand.

"Damn…" Kenny breathed, head turning cautiously to the mess around the bathroom. "What the hell happened to you?"

After dealing with the traumatized Brit, he finally sent Pip packing back home with a sick note. He skipped his last few classes to walk the poor kid home and shove him in bed. Then he ran around the school after the final bell sounded so he could properly inform Damien of the current situation.

He didn't expect to kick open the boy's restroom and find Damien knocked out against the red splattered sink. The blond didn't realize at first that the red had actually been _blood_. The Anti-Christ's blood in fact. He never focused on the thin thread of black magic circling around the air until he saw the inverted pentagram.

_Must have called his Pops…_ Kenny realized. His vision went straight back to the paler than normal teenager. His eyes seemed cloudy and his hand was mashed up real bad. Assuming from the broken mirror and cryptic sarcasm, Damien must have lost it. _But over what?_

"What's going on, man?" Kenny asked, carefully picking up Damien by the elbow. He ignored the weak protests and concentrated on getting Damien to a hospital of some kind. The immortal opened the door, pulling out the disoriented son of the devil toward the exit of the school.

"I'm fine…" Damien mumbled. Kenny snorted as they stumbled down the steps to the main entrance and made their way down the road.

"Bull, you and Pip were tight just last week and now…" the orange-clad one faded off, let out a huge gulp of air. "Now it seems you two are all I can worry about."

"What are you talking about?" the dark one questioned, wobbling against Kenny.

"It's Pip…" Kenny sighed. "Again." Damien found his feet stilling. Unexpectedly he was pulling away from the blond. Kenny let the other boy fall against the chain link fence around the parkinglot of the school.

"Pip…? What's wrong…?" Damien's voice was quiet and his mind was fogging up.

"Not now, you need to get your hand fixed," he insisted, but never moved toward Damien. Satan's Son straightened pathetically, eyes hardening despite the glazy color of the irises.

"No, take me to Pip," Damien struggled to keep his tone clear and demanding. Kenny shook his head somberly.

"Damien, you're going into shock," Ken said, tone cold. Damien growled and launched at his companion with all his strength. Anticipating the move, Kenny had quickly grabbed the bloodied hand rushing toward him. The Anti-Christ let out a sharp cry.

"God dammit!" Damien cursed, wrenching his hand away and slumping over to keep on his feet. He was shaking slightly, knees about to give out at any second. Kenny let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding.

"Dude, you're in no shape to see Pip," he pointed out. Damien snapped his gaze up to the hooded teen in front of him. Kenny stepped back at the cold-fire red eyes staring back at him.

"Take me to him," Damien's voice was deep, hollow, and almost inhuman. Kenny's wide eyes quickly grew dim and sad.

"Damien…" Kenny whispered. Damien's feet sluggishly moved together to level his spine. His injured hand fell to the side, twitching every so often. "You really shouldn't be around that boy, you know? It does things to both of you… and neither of you have figured that out yet."

"If you don't take me," Damien threatened, ignoring the words Kenny had spoken completely, "I'll kill you and just go myself."

Kenny felt his heart constrict as he nodded reluctantly. He turned slowly, walking toward Pip's house. Damien's eyes lost that fire and he stumbled behind the orange figure…

Kenny had walked straight up to the blue rimmed door Damien had only seen from the distance of the drive way. Absently, he knew this would be the first time he would enter the house Pip lived in. Kenny knocked, barely conscious of his movements, much too worried about the labored breathing behind him.

The English lad was cooking dinner, stirring occasionally at the Alfredo sauce in his purple glass pan. His girlish cornsilk hair was clipped back, white sweater rolled up at the sleeves. Pip had recovered from his scare in the library and was successfully making his foster parents something to eat before they came home.

It was then that the door was banged on. Pip tucked a stray hair behind his ear as he walked over to the door, peering through the Judas hole. With a slight gasp he unlocked it and yank on the handle to let Damien and Kenny spill in from the cold.

"Kenny, Damien?! What are you two doing here?" Pip questioned. His eyes fell over to Damien, leaning heavily on the door frame, sweat covering his face. Kenny seemed to have an indifferent air around him, not that Pip noticed as he swung down to help the Anti-Christ as his legs finally collapsed.

"Oh, ya know, just dropped by to see my best friend," Damien joked miserably. His injured hand was hidden in his pockets, the fingers burning against the rough fabric, making him wince. Pip felt his eyes widen considerably as his hand brushed something sticky. He glanced down to see congealed blood smeared over his palm.

"Damien, what—"

"Are you okay?" Damien cut off, eyes focusing on the scared sapphire orbs. It made Pip jump a little since the voice sounded so urgent… and concerned.

"I should ask you that," Pip said, voice softening as he wiped the back of his hand on Damien's forehead. He wasn't surprised to find it as blistering as the flames of hell. Damien closed his onyx eyes, feet slipping a little bit. "Come on, let's get you inside… We'll go to the kitchen."

The two boys shuffled into the kitchen, Kenny coming after them without their knowledge. Damien slithered into a chair by the kitchen table. Kenny quietly worked the sauce simmering on the stove while Pip puttered around the kitchen, seizing a first aid kit under the sink. Damien was indolently watching, not really realizing all that was going on around him.

Pip rushed right past him, grabbing a hanging towel and rummaging through a drawer. The Offspring of Evil closed his eyes briefly as Pip's scent washed over him, cooling him off for a moment. His voice sounded muffled, like Damien's ears were stuffed. In fact, his entire head felt like it was ballooned with cotton.

"Damien…"

Ah… it was that voice again… The one he heard before… But this time he could name the sound. His lids flickered open to see the Pip kneeling by the chair, deft fingers bringing out his crumpled hand tenderly.

"Pip…" Damien's tongue felt thick and he didn't quite know that he was speaking his thoughts aloud. "You remind me of an angel…" Pip looked up to see the easy smile settle over those devilish features. "Your voice… your looks…" Pip's face began to color slightly.

"An angel…?" Pip asked. Damien nodded. Kenny observed with a grim expression.

"Sometimes… I want to know if you might taste like one…" Damien's non-wounded hand brushed over Pip's bottom lip. His thumb lingering, making Pip's heart beat just a tiny bit faster. Noticing the sudden uneasiness, Damien's digits curled away.

"That's… I… um… I really remind you…?" the blond sounded quietly hopefully. The darker one tilted his head, eyes half lidded as he stared at the flushed, peachy colored flesh.

"Yeah… ironic… isn't it? I'm evil… and yet I can't help but think of angels…" Damien let himself grow silent. Pip lowered his head back down to the wrecked hand in his care…

Pip was careful, yet he did have to do some tugging when he saw fractured glass embedded in between the Anti-Christ knuckles. Damien never once made any sign of soreness. He must have been past it and skidded into numbness. Pip tiredly cleaned the hand and bandaged it as tight as he could.

He took Damien and gave him a pair of gray sweats to change into so he wouldn't have to lie down in the soiled pants. Also, the blond took a pack of ice and secured it to Damien's hand to help with any swelling or if pain returned. Pip then let the Anti-Christ rest in his bed. He totally forgot Kenny was in his kitchen.

"Oh… thank you," Pip said as Kenny had laid out plates of linguini with Alfredo sauce he was working on earlier.

"Yeah, well, you were distracted with the patient and all," the immortal mentioned as he plopped into a vacant seat at the kitchen table. Pip sighed and also took a spot next to his fellow yellow headed cohort.

"Jeez Kenny, what happened?" Pip asked. The teen sighed and shook his head.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure on that," he admited. "All I can say for sure is he must have had some kind of break down…" Kenny rubbed his face sleepily.

"Break down?" Pip repeated, voice rising. "What would he be so wound up about that would make him beat up a brick wall?!" Kenny shrugged.

"Could be any number of things man… School, his dad, being the fucking Anti-Christ ain't a picnic either," Kenny grumbled. Pip's brows fell and he ended up chewing on his thumbnail. Kenny's eyes shifted. Instantly he was reminded of glowing garnet eyes…

"Dude--What happened to you two?"

Pip's neck cracked, his head came up so fast, "What?"

"I'm asking," Kenny stated, arms crossing, "Because at the moment, I'm guessing someone screwed up somewhere, and now you both are being idiots about it."

Pip stared at the stern visage of what could have been his friend, Kenny. However, the frigid tone, the accusing stance, and the dead set eyes that should have been sky blue, were now cloudy grey.

And suddenly, Pip began spilling his guts. All the guilty words came out. All the suppressed feelings. Every single detail of the horrible inner workings of his little British heart and head. The palms of his tiny hands pressed up against his eyes.

"… Now I don't know what I should do…" Pip confessed, voice breaking. Kenny's brooding form turned weary much too fast. "God, what have I done to him?"

"It's not your fault, Pip," Kenny whispered, rubbing his hand up and down the slight back comfortingly. "No one can help who they fall in love with…"

"Love?! He can't _love_ me Kenny!" Pip sprang from his chair, hands slapping against the tabling, making the china rattle. Kenny sat back shocked. Pip was glaring at the placemat with wavering eyes. "How can you say that to me…?"

"I can say it because it's true," Kenny started, recovering quickly as he too stood up. "Come on! Either you're both blind or drowning in denial! You just sat here and told me you obviously felt _something_!"

"Yeah, _me_!" Pip hissed. "Look what its doing to me! God… what's it's done to Damien." The Brit slammed his fist down softly, too tired to stay angry. Kenny, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes.

"'It,' Pip?" he questioned. The English lad looked up sadly and nodded. Kenny swore under his breath. Fed up, he grabbed his orange parka hanging over a seat. "Fucking A! Fucking A, you piss me off!"

Pip gasped as Kenny began to yank on his jacket, eyes flashing like thunder. "Kenny, I'm sor—"

"Don't! Don't tell me you're sorry! Fuck!" Kenny was tying up his hood unevenly before giving up. He stalked over and grabbed Pip's shoulders, shaking him a little. "Listen to yourself! You're sorry about having your only friend back, about caring for him so deeply, about him caring for you just as much! What is wrong about that?!"

"What's wrong…" Pip began but Kenny shook him again.

"Is it what happened years ago? How long is that going to hang over your head?! Yeah it sucked, it all fucking sucked!" Kenny spat, Pip's eyes were wide. "But sometimes life sucks, Pip! You have to move on! You're both torturing yourselves over nothing! God, he's sorry, he's so fucking sorry…"

Pip had let out an unstable breath. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"What am I…?" Kenny repeated dumbfounded. Then his blue eyes slacked down, hands dropping from Pip's shoulder. "You can't tell?"

Pip shook his head. The other blond closed his eyes painfully, stepping away with a heavy heart.

"Dear Lord, Pip," Kenny ground out. "I've watched you two for years… and I've never seen anything so… so… so _right_. So perfect together. Yeah, things got rocky, but no path is smooth."

"I… I still don't…" Pip stuttered, stepping forward but Kenny stepped back holding up his hands. His feet were dragging him toward the back door in the kitchen. "Kenny, are you alright?"

"No, Pip…" he said. Pip stilled. "Some people go their whole lives waiting for something like this… Some people are just _meant_ to be with each other… Jesus Christ."

"Are you trying to give me hope or something here?" the Brit joked weakly. Kenny sightlessly grabbed the door handle, fumbling with the locks.

"What's there to hope?" Kenny bit out, voice cracking like paint in the summer's heat. "You talk about love like it's a plague! You call an emotion like it's a bad cold! Something that infects others! You stand here… and beg me to lie, like you expect me to play a game- if you ignore it, it's not there!"

"It's not that simple, Kenny!"

"Yes, yes it is!" Kenny shouted. Pip nearly fell backwards at its force. "You yell at me like I haven't seen, like I'm the moron here! I'm tired of all these damn _lies_! You're both in love!"

"How can you been so sure?!" the European teen demanded, anger at himself rising up and pointing toward Kenny. "What if this is just lust, just indulgence, just fantasies a lonely little boy confuses with something more?"

"I know…" Kenny stated acidly, clawing open the door. "Because I'm a lonely little boy too... and it's the only thing I long for." Kenny twisted sharply. Pip sprinted to the door before it banged shut.

"Ken—"

"Please, no more…" Kenny murmured against the wind, effectively stilling anything else that might be said. Never once did he turn back to the other standing in the light, the radiance cascading over gold hairs that twinkled gently. If he did, he might have understood Damien's obsession with angels. "No more lies."

Kenny tilted his head to the dark, iridescent sky. His hood covering him, he made his way again a growing tempest…

Pip closed the door, the lock clicking into place. The boy took the clip from his hair, letting it fall around his face and shoulders. It was easier to conceal the brine threatening to escape. "I just wanted a friend before, and look what happened. Now I think I want something more…"

_What would happen…? How bad would things get for me then?_

Pip slid down the door, legs unable to hold him up as his thoughts tumbled like crazy. "Is it really so simple…? If I don't acknowledge my heart… does that make me a liar?" He closed his eyes and thought of that warm pad sliding across his pouting lip. The young man was amazed to taste salt on the tip of his tongue.

Suddenly he realized his own thumb had traced the path Damien's had earlier. Pip must have swiped tears from his cheeks without really knowing it. Just then, Pip wondered how many times he had cried over Damien. Kenny's words suddenly echoed in his head.

_No one can help who they fall in love with._

"Dang…" Pip whispered. "I'm such an arse..."

Damien wasn't sure where he was at first. Slowly bits and pieces of memory were fluttering in his brain. As he fisted the blankets beneath him, they came together in a snap, persuading the boy to open his orbs, but the warm bed was too comfortable. His hand gave a slow throb and Damien let out a slow sigh.

"Damien, you're awake…?" a feeble voice asked. Furrowing his brows, the Anti-Christ peeled his lids away from his eyeballs. The blond head of Pip swam in his vision.

"Hello…" Damien mumbled, eyes coming to rest again. Pip smiled as he sat on his bed, sweeping the dark curls away from Damien's forehead. His cool fingers noted that even though he was warm, he wasn't as boiling as before.

"Looks like the shock has finally worn off," Pip commented, voice showing relief. Damien hid his grin in the pillow that smelled an awful lot like Pip's wonderful shampoo.

"How long have I been out?" he questioned, gaining a bit of strength for some reason. Pip's fingers were still stroking his head.

"Not more than an hour," the English teen replied. "Kenny left a while ago."

"'Kay then… mind if I chill here for a bit?" Damien inquired. Pip smiled and began to lower his body onto the bed.

"Actually, I was going to insist you would," he said. Damien let out a chuckle, lifting open on inky orb to watch Pip rest his head by his own.

"Well that's good, I was gonna stay here whether you wanted me to or not."

The air around them grew quiet and the sunlight dimmed. The breeze drummed faintly on the window pane. It was soothing as the breath of the two relaxed and deepened. It was almost like a lullaby.

To breathe in, the base of cool glass in the background, sun sinking a little deeper, and the lull of breath released… it was all a staged sort of melody. It was calm and seemed surreal, yet all the same it was solid. The only thing to hold on to.

Moments would tick by… but that was alright, strangely. They didn't need to speak. It was a simple fact that all they had to do was lie there to understand. But silence can only tell you so much. Before long, Damien's dog-like nose picked up the scent of salt water.

"Hey…" Damien whispered breaking the quiet like the wings of butterflies pinned to paper. "Don't cry… You know it's not your fault…"

"I know… but that doesn't stop the guilt," Pip mumbled, scratching at his eyes. The Son of the Devil nudged his head closer to Pip's on the pillow. He brought up his bandaged hand to stroke down the smooth curve of where neck meets shoulder.

"I will be fine; I'm a fast healer…" Damien sighed sadly as he could barely feel the skin under the layers of gauze. In the silvers of the night coming in, he could see the blond hair drifting off the shoulder toward Pip's back.

"Still…" Pip protested, letting his hands drop from his orbs to the mangled appendage of the Anti-Christ. "I know you got in a fight with a brick wall for a reason…"

"The reason being," Damien cut in entwining his aching fingers with Pips, "Is that I was frustrated." Pip stared from their palms pressing against one another to the eyes seeming to pin him to the bed. He found it very difficult to speak.

"Why… Why were you frustrated?" he choked out. Damien was steadily inching closer to him. Legs began to stretch out, slipping between Pip's thighs. The Anti-Christ was using him as an anchor as he leaned precariously over him.

"Because… I want to keep you safe," he confessed, eyes looking downward. "Protected…" A tiny chuckle passed over the pale lips. "It's so funny… I just… can't help but want you… and want you away from all harm…"

"I care for you, Damien," Pip murmured, hand suddenly squeezing for a moment. Damien's chin lifted up to stare into sparkling ocean eyes. It startled him for a moment, but he settled down to watch the blue grow brighter, despite the falling sun.

"I don't know what would happen if I ever lost you…" the dark teen admitted. He began to tip his mouth closer to Pip's pout. "I think I would go crazy…" A wicked smirk graced his features. "Well, no more crazy than I already am, probably only a darker crazy."

"Damien…?"

"Yes?"

"Stop talking…"

"Right…" Damien let his mouth fall upon the smaller boy. Pip refused to let go of Damien's hand, so he tilted his head up as high as he could. Damien properly deepened their kiss as his free hand slid across Pip's cheek to cradle the back of his head.

It was a very slow, very hesitant kiss. Neither really sure where the other was going, neither quite sure where they were. Damien cautiously licked at that full bottom lip. Pip let his mouth part the slightest bit, allowing access. The dark boy gratefully enters and brushed along the wet muscle hiding behind those pearly whites.

Surprised, Pip made a small mewl in the back of his throat. Damien could feel the smirk work its ay across his face and he grew a little more confident, pushing Pip's tongue to play back. He worked with a little more pressure against those soft lips. The Brit made another noise and automatically matched the aggressiveness.

Happily Damien's body began to grow warmer and he moved his legs further up wards. Pip's eyes seemed to roll in the back of his head and he groaned. The raven experimentally stroked alongside the inner thighs and was reward by the sharp gasp of the one under him.

It was all new feelings, new sensations… but definitely not half bad.

Damien let out a jagged hiss as Pip's grip tightened on his (probably) broken knuckles. The blond tore his mouth away from Damien, instantly letting go and scooting backwards. "I'm sorry!"

"No, no, it's alright," Damien said with a sigh falling off the tip of his tongue, which still could taste Pip's sweetness. He let himself relax back against the bed, twirling his digits into that lovely golden silk. The Anti-Christ swept his mouth over Pip's, causing the English youth to tentatively press back.

"You should really see a doctor for that hand…" Pip advised softly, voice barely a hum. Damien shrugged helplessly, coming to rest his body dangerously close the slimmer one.

"I'm not exactly human, so it wouldn't do much good," Damien pointed out. Pip scoffed and let himself curl up into the broad chest, feeling that hellfire seep into his chilled skin. Damien stared down at the blond, the tiniest trace of smile on his face. His good arm securely fastened the boy to lie there for (what he hoped would be) all time.

"You should at least rest some more…" the blond burbled through a yawn. The Anti-Christ just let out a lungful of oxygen, his body calming down once more. Pip was stealing a little bit of his warmth, and his mind was growing hazy with sleep.

"I'll rest…" Damien agreed through his (also) sleep induced mind. "I will rest up so I can be strong again… and I won't let you be hurt anymore… I swore it… You're mine now, Pip… and I take good care of what's mine…"

_I'll always be here… Always._

It was through this promise that both young men fell asleep. Night blended into a web of dreams and future promises. The tempest was still growing beyond the rose colored windows… however, this small bit of slumber, of peace, would remain untouched until the sun once more rose.

**TBC**

A/N: -Wiggles throbbing fingers- Yikes. I wrote a lot for this chapter. I know I said I wouldn't update anymore until my fic was finished…

BUT DAMMIT! I CAN'T HELP IT!

I liked this chapter, so I had to post it. Then, I swear, I'm done until it's finished! Please don't be mad! –Puppy eyes-

Oh, but it seems like most people want Damien and Pip to Make Love. –Waggles eyebrows in a suggestive manner- Personally… it's leaning a little that way… but until there is an actually spot where is can go, the issue is up in the air.

-Shrugs- 'Tis not I that writes, but the fingers! –Wiggles fingers one last time-

… What can I say? I'm a weirdo.

(_SteelAgainstIvory_) – Who's Now On Deviant Art... Kind Of.


	18. Hanging on to a Cliff

**A/N:** So… I have one too many fics on my plate. Right now I am focusing on Damien and Pip. From there I'll go onto my Chibi Remus Fic or one of my Kingdom Hearts Ficcies… Like I said too many ficcies…

I'm saving my Invader Zim and Yu-Gi-Oh ones for a little later.

**Warning:** It is full of BOY LOVE!

**Disclaimer:** I will own South Park and all thing related when Tom Cruise comes out of the closet.

**Summary:**

**Remember:**

"Blah" – Speech

_Blah_ – Thoughts

Blah – Self Explanatory

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Eighteen **

Life was nice… Everything was nice. Young Pip would go so far to say that life was a cheery-good romp. But he tried to squish that little bit of Brit out of himself. He might be kind of sort of, not really but really ya know, in love with a boy… but he surely wasn't as Queer as Folk.

No way with a head shake!

Alright, just the tiniest bit, probably, maybe, certainly was.

However, that is beside the point. Life was excellent. You never how great it could be until you wake up in the arms of the one you truly care for. And Pip will tell you it's _fucking_ wonderful.

As he stomped down that part of him that wanted to swoon, the blond took the time to just enjoy being in Damien's cozy arms. He was awakened by the pounding of sleet against his window. Pip had tried to get up to close his curtains so the sound would muffle, but Damien's arm gripped just a bit tighter and Pip was stuck staring up at the sleeping profile of his best friend.

Not that he really minded.

Damien was not bad looking. His skin boarded on albino white, but it was taunt and definitely felt sinful last night. While Pip stifled his blush, he noticed just how long and dark those eyelashes were. The English teen could almost be jealous since he was so blond, even his eyelashes disappeared…

Pip knew under those closed lids were coal colored irises. Smoky and penetrating eyes… The dark hair was curled and laying haphazardly around his face. Pip couldn't hold his hand back as it combed over those inky locks.

Pip gasped lightly as Damien's hand had wrapped over his wrist. Sleep hazed orbs opened, looking into Pip's azure ones. Closing his orbs again, Damien brought Pip's hand up to his lush mouth and kissed the palm. The blond felt his fingers twitch at the feeling of warm breath tickling his flesh.

"Good morning," Pip greeted, bashful as he kept his eyes downcast. He didn't get to see Damien's mouth break out into a full smile. The Anti-Christ folded their hands together and set them between their chests. He could feel the beat of Pip's heart.

"Morning…" Damien whispered. He then winced a little as he realized he had fallen asleep on his wounded hand. He wiggled it from under his body to lay like a log by their legs. Pip watched it lazily, sighing to himself as he stroked his thumb across Damien's hand. Damien repeated the gesture. "Let's stay here today… I don't want to go to school…"

"I wish," Pip said with a wistful smile. "But my parents—Oh no!"

As soon as those words were uttered, Pip's door was burst open from the hinges. The blond flinched at the sound of cracking wood. Damien sat up, rigid from the unexpected violence. Pouring through the door was the supposed 'parents.'

The foster father strode in and jerked Pip from the bed, a cry tumbling from his mouth that he quickly tried to hand behind his fingers. Damien's eyes were wide as the mother came in, shouting and throwing hysterics.

"Hey, let him go!" Damien launched up and tugged the back of Pip's sweater. It effectively made the man let go with a disgusted look. The taller teen caught Pip before they tumbled to the ground. "Jesus Christ! What is your problem?!"

"You're going to burn in hell!" the foster parent pointed a large, sausage finger at Pip who jumped back a little at the sudden vehemence in that single statement. Damien felt his eyes narrow dangerously.

"Well won't we all?" he spat out, gathering Pip to his chest. The man's hell fire gaze snapped to The Anti-Christ.

"Excuse me, fag?" he sneered. Damien felt his mouth quirk up. His arms came around Pip's chest securely.

"You'll all go to Hell eventually," he rumbled, fingers sweeping across the blond treasure trail. "So why point fingers?"

"Damien, you're not helping," Pip warned. His foster parents were fuming, his father's hands clenching and then releasing relentlessly. His mother gaped like a fish. Pip was sure the heating of his face was going to get much worse.

"No, I'm not…" he grumbled, but wouldn't let go of Pip. "Come on, you're staying with me." He pulled the blond toward the door in between the parents.

"WHAT?" the foster parents yelled in union. Pip, too, felt his mouth hang open.

"What do you mean?" the British youth asked. Damien smirked evilly, eyeing the parents with his orbs glowing crimson faintly. They gasped and snapped back away from the two of them as they made their way downstairs.

"I told you," he said as he walked straight out the front, Pip stumbling behind him, "I'm going to take good care of you." Pip let out a startled noise as his bare feet slipped on the ice. Damien had twisted around quickly, his lean arms surrounding the blond. "You're mine Pip. All mine…"

From the shadows, a figure watched the Anti-Christ and the blond as they sprinted through the cold to get to Damien's mansion. When he had seen the couple, outside in the down pouring rain sharing a tender kiss after a possessive confession, he followed silently.

They reached the iron gates, Damien reaching up to disarm the security system before the black bars swung open. The soggy teens rushed inside and toward the steps of the front door. They were covered from the icy downpour by the overhanging and were squeezing out whatever water they could. Pip laughing as he swiped little chips of sleet from Damien's hair.

Damien welcomed the gesture, returning it with fluid, gentle moves. The slight teen let his eyes flutter closed, and the darker one grinned. He leaned down, taking Pip by surprise and massaging their lips together. The blond mewled and wrapped his arms around Damien's neck.

With a growl, the person in the shadows stepped out, and walked down the street back home. His malevolent eyes narrowed and he sped toward his house, intent to do some research…

All was pretty much cool. For the next week Damien and Pip were breezing through school, the project they had in Geology finished and presented happily, earning them both an A. To which some student pointed out it wasn't fair because Pip was French.

And then the "French Boy" threw a dodge ball at him, effectively causing the student to lose his left eye and a good portion of his the tip of his nose, scaring Damien worse than the thought of Kenny in a thong. Pip had a smug face on as they sent him to detention…

But besides that, all was pretty much chilling.

Damien broke into Pip's old house and collected all the blonde's things. They were setting up Pip's clothes in the closet when Damien ended up laughing at an item in the box he was riffling through. The Brit turned to see his friend hold up his old cap.

"Hey, I forgot about that…" Pip walked over and plucked it up, dusting it as he did so. Damien, who was sitting on the floor, leaned back on his elbows smirking. The English youth placed it on top of his hair, cocking his head to the side.

"You almost look the same," Damien commented. "Except for the fact you look even more like a girl…"

"Yeah, well, you love my girlish body," Pip teased, wiggling his hips. Damien launched up and tackled Pip the floor, the blonde's hat falling off in the process.

"Tease me and I just might tease back," the Anti-Christ warned. Pip squirmed underneath the boy above him, not quite use to these sudden attacks.

"Oh bite me!" Pip stuck out his tongue childishly, giving up on getting out of Damien's grasp. The dark haired boy grinned and nipped playfully at the tip of the tongue poking between pouting lips. Pip squeaked while Damien grinned lazily.

"You're way too cute for your own good," Damien taunted. Pip huffed and turned his head to the side. Taking this opportunity, the Son of the Devil began to place light kisses on the smooth column of neck. The blond sighed, letting his hands crawl up to play with Damien's hair (his new favorite pastime).

His fingers caressed up Damien's neck, Pip paused as he found a slight odd texture of skin beneath his fingertips. It felt smooth, like silk, but it had too many little ripples in the skin. Lightly tracing the skin, Pip realized they were numbers. "6… 1… 6?"

Damien ceased his path across Pip's collarbone. His head came up now just realizing where the blond rested his hands. Those dark eyes were slightly embarrassed. "Yeah, it's my brand," he explained.

"Your brand…? Oh! Oh, yeah, Anti-Christ," Pip giggled to himself. "Dumb blond moment." Damien shook his head. He sat back up on his heels and pushed up the sweep of curls covering his numbers. Facing his back to Pip, he let his numbers display sheepishly. On the nape of his neck, a burn mark black as night and shiny enough to glint in the light, showed the numbers **616**.

"See…? My numbers," Damien said. Pip scooted a little bit closer. His head reached out and tenderly fingered the brand. "Most people think the number of the beast is 666, however, that was during the time of Nero and his name can be mathematically added up to 666 (as can most people's believe it or not). Many believe this is a sign of the Anti-Christ and since the bible was being 'proof-read' around that time is had been miscalculated. However, there's a scroll in Egypt that dates back to some of the first prophecies of the Anti-Christ, clearly showing the numbers 616."

"Ahh… I see," Pip brought his hand back down as Damien let his hair go. It lightly covered up the numbers, and no one could tell they were even there. "You must have a read a lot about yourself as a child…"

"Well… yes," Damien shrugged. "Does it bother you… that I am who I am?" The Offspring of Evil may have looked casual as he reclined, but the British teen could see his hands were fisted tightly enough that the nails pricked the palm.

"Who your father is and what your destiny might be does not matter," the blond chose his words carefully. "Because either way I think…" _I love you._ "I still care more about you than anyone else."

Damien shrugged once more and Pip got up to finish packing, believing they were finished with this discussion. When the Brit was not looking, Damien's face showed relief and he lied down on his back gratefully, a bright smile on his visage as he spun the old hat with his pointer finger…

"Aww! C'mon," Kenny begged. Damien shook his head while he tipped back his chair bored. Pip was off to get his beloved strawberry milk when Damien confessed to the immortal he made Pip move in with him. "You're just telling me now?!"

"Sorry, got caught up in better things," Damien admitted. The blond grinned lecherously.

"Like Pip's French Panties?" he teased. Damien opened his mouth to retort, but a spending form of British outrage leapt up and slammed Kenny to the ground.

"Not! French!"

"Ow! Ow! OWIE!" Kenny cried as Pip childishly beat against his back. The orange teen tried to crawl away, when Pip jumped and banged the parka covered head into the linoleum flooring hard enough to make a rather impressive carter. Blood spurted out of Kenny's skull, and Pip immediately hopped off.

"OMG! I'M SORRY!" Pip covered his mouth. Kenny woozily sat up, swaying too and fro. "AH! I'm a murderer!"

"Nay good citizen! Mrs. Peacock is the murderer…" Kenny babbled. Then he tipped his head up in a questioning manner. Sadly, he tipped it too far back and ended up falling onto his ass. "Or was it the butler…?"

"It was the butler," Pip agreed. "Although in one case it could have been Mrs. Peacock."

"LIES AND SLANDER!" the dirt-poor one shouted. "ALL LIES!"

Pip winced before pulling up Kenny, who kept mumbling about lies and slander and things to do with butter… or maybe it was Butters. The Brit wasn't quite sure on that. Damien on the other hand, knew quite well, but refused to comment.

Kenny drunkenly pointed to the door, his brow gushing red liquid all down Pip's cleaned jacket. "Say… Whas' thad?" A whoosh of air could be heard in the direction the blond pointed.

Damien let out a tiny hiss as a prick hit him square on the side of the neck. Instinctively, his hand reached up and his eyes widened to find a dart stuck in his jugular. The Anti-Christ ripped it out, throwing it to the floor were is shattered, the sound like chime against his harsh breathing.

A startled gasp left Pip as he spun around to find Cartman leaning in the door way, a grin cockily placed on his face. A large, chrome polished weapon innocently dangled from his hands.

"O-Oh fuck…" Kenny whispered, sober for the split second his heart discontinued to beat.

**TBC**

**A/N:** I can image the screams of absolute rage and pleas of continuance from the readers. Believe it or not, I use to write cliffhangers all the time when I first started writing. After a while, it felt too much like I was leaving things unfinished.

However, I couldn't handle it for this chapter. I just _had_ to do a cliffie.

Um… The scene with Pip's foster parents I had originally planned to be longer and a bit more tearful, however, as the fingers went along; I realize Damien was probably fed up with these bastards. Not like they can do much when the Anti-Christ wants something… what are they going to do? Steal Pip back? Yeah… I doubt it.

Although, I'm serious about the numbers. 616 is probably the actual number of the beast. I'm not religious, I guess I'm more spiritual, but I do know about Christianity. I find all religions fascinating. It's sad; most people read the bible and just be done with it.

Trust me, if you read the bible, you can't just take its word without actually having to do some research behind the history… Take Sodom and Gomorra for instance. Lots of people think it's about homosexual love being sinful.

WRONG!

Did you know that in some towns back 2000 years ago or so, it was actually customary for the new member of the town to practice anal sex to be accepted as a member?!

WHAT???

OMG!

It's old school hazing!

Well anyways, that's all for now… Later!

(_SteelAgainstIvory_)


	19. The House Always Wins

**A/N: **Did you know one of the prophecies for the antichrist actually states that he has no love for women? Scholars take this to mean he is either homosexual or he does have sex with women, but could care less for them since they should only be used to procreate. Interesting, huh?

**Warning:** It is full of BOY LOVE!

**Disclaimer:** I will own South Park and all thing related when Tom Cruise comes out of the closet.

**Summary:** This episode was brought to you by The Hoe Of Babylon. You know the world has reached its trails and tribulations once you've seen the drunk on the dragon… Oh, and when Bush got voted in twice.

**Remember:**

"Blah" – Speech

_Blah_ – Thoughts

Blah – Self Explanatory

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Nineteen**

Glass shimmered as the light from the open window fell across the broken dart. The body of a blond lie on the ground, twitching every so often as the brain sent signals coursing through the corpse for the next five minutes before the brain was permanently shut down.

Damien's hands were holding onto his neck, his breathing starting to struggle. Cartman still leaned against the doorframe, brushing his knuckles bored. Pip found himself slipping on shattered remains as he fell into Damien's chest. The Brit pulled away the hands hiding the dart mark, seeing a bruise beginning to form around a tiny hole.

"What is this, Cartman?!" Pip interrogated, head spinning back to see the malevolent eyes smiling at him. Damien groaned, shaking his head to keep it from clouding. Pip turned back, prodding at the tiny puncture.

"You seem a little off, Damien," Cartman mentioned, walking into the room smugly. The English youth glowered as the Anti-Christ found it difficult to keep on his feet.

"Fuck off!" Pip hissed out as he twisted his head back to the lard in the doorway. The words seemed to harden his joyful face and Eric held up the tranquilizer gun right at the blonde's back. Damien's orbs danced between ruby and black. He wrapped his arms around the thin waist, pulling Pip closer to him.

"What are you playing at?" Damien grit out between his teeth. The boy in his arms turned slightly to see the ghastly expression plastered over Cartman's visage. The Anti-Christ slumped over slightly as his limbs suddenly felt like dead weight, but he still desperately tried to hold on to the blond.

Pip let out a gasp and quickly tried to get Damien to sit down, momentarily forgetting about the fat ass. Cartman smirked as his finger squeezed the trigger, catching the back of Pip's neck as he finally managed to get Damien seated across the desk.

"Owe!" Pip winced as his hand rapidly reached up and yanked out the dart. He was lucky enough to catch it just as the dart released a clear fluid substance in his hands. Pip rubbed his fingers together, brows coming down confused. "Water…?"

"Not just any kind of water," Cartman boomed suddenly. Pip's eyes flew up to the one holding the gun. Eric was smiling again. "It's specially imported water… from Megiddo."

Damien's eyes widened and his head snapped up. He tried to rise from his position, but fire started to spread through out his lungs and he couldn't find the will to breathe. His head fell backwards as he struggled for air. Pip let out a horrified cry as he scrambled back, trying to help the Son of Del calm enough to let his air passages open up again.

Once they did, Damien was swaying slightly in Pip's hold. He swallowed thickly, fingers tightening across the Brit's shirt. Sweat was begun to bead over his brow as he lifted his eyes back to the triumphant gleam in Cartman's orbs. "You son of a…" the raven let out a strangled curse as the fire ebbed toward his heart.

"I don't get it," Pip confessed strain showing by his accent gliding back into his character. "What's Megiddo got to do with water? Why is it harming Damien?"

"Earlier… I was explaining my numbers," Damien reminded him. Pip glanced down, eyes still questioning. The Anti-Christ closed his eyes as if remembering a faraway place. "The only way to destroy me… is by stabbing me with the Seven Daggers of Megiddo."

"What…?" Pip breathed out. The teen in his arms nodded. The blond swerved his head back to Eric, whose arms were crossed pointedly, the weapon swinging lightly on his pointer finger.

"I ordered the holy water the daggers are regularly bathed in," he admitted.

"You bastard-son of a bitch!" Pip snarled his accent thicker now as he rose from Damien's grip to stare down Eric. "Are you trying to kill him?!"

"Yes."

The simplicity of the statement shocked Pip down to the bone. His livid fire felt like it was dosed with water from the arctic. Those cerulean eyes grew as wide as saucers. That English voice seemed to be stuck in his throat as he just stared at the large teen in front of him. Choking back his surprise, he asked, "But why?"

"He's an obstacle…" Cartman stated lifting one shoulder in a half hearted shrug. Then a wicked smirk shot across that wide face. "But now he's a means to an end."

"Means to an end…?" Damien echoed, his stomach not only churning up bile, but something else. A terrible inkling to what might be in store for their future. Pip gulped as Cartman drew just an inch nearer, that gun gleaming against the sunlight spilling in.

"Do you want to save Damien?" he asked, face drawing closer to Pip's. Pip stepped back, a desk clipping his side. Damien struggled to stand on his feet but the flames licked his veins.

"O-Of course!" Pip shouted, his insides quivering roughly. Cartman smiled, eye's flickering to Pip's mouth.

"Then let me fuck you," he murmured, diving in for the kill. The Anti-Christ, however ill he may be, summoned up his strength to push off his perch and shove Cartman over. He securely took Pip's arm and pulled him, grimacing as it worked up his blood and thereby spread the flames further.

The Brit tried to gather Damien across his shoulders as best he could. Together they hobbled out of the school, teachers and students coming by in trickles. Eric growled picking himself up off the floor following the same route the couple was taking. The malevolent one stood at the top of the building's steps, catching Pip turn back to look up at him as they turned the corner to Damien's bike.

"YOU'LL KILL HIM! I HAVE THE ONLY ANTIDOTE!"

Cartman was grinning as Pip turned away, shame faced and trembling. Quickly, both boys were around the corner and gone…

"Damien!" Pip screamed out as the cycle gained speed going up the hill to his mansion. His body had slumped over to the side, tipping the bike too far to the left. Of course it was a stupid idea to let Damien drive to his house while he was probably poisoned, but the Anti-Christ refused vehemently to let Pip take charge.

The blond sucked in a breath pulling the raven back up by the shoulders, the bike practically flipping over as it steadied, crashing the gates open, and propelling them onto the lawn. Pip was flung off to the side and rolled a good distance before the bike skid to halt, tarring up the dewy grass, the tracks raking up dark earth from the soil.

Damien couldn't keep his hold and went sliding alongside the bike, blades of grass flying around him and mud splashing all over him. Even though the bike caught the ground and snugly came to a stop, the teen still glided along the wet lawn for a few feet. By the time he slowed down, not only was the blaze inside growing to a bonfire, but his body on the outside felt like it had just been swimming in a lake of broken glass, needles, and razor blades.

Pip shook his head free of the dim vision and rotating world. He had picked himself up, arm wrapped over his abdomen, as he felt bile rush up his larynx. That was when he noticed Damien, lying sprawled out and barely moving. The blond scampered across the beaten sod and skated to his companion's side. Damien's breath was coming out in puffs and he was staring up at the sky, much too dizzy to close his eyes.

"Let's get you inside…" Pip had cautiously helped Damien back on to his wavering feet. With his arm looped over the Son of Satan's, he pulled him back to the driveway and up to his house. Together they had somehow managed to enter the mansion and lay Damien down on a comfortable couch in the seating area.

"Ah--!" Damien grunt as his back was laid against the cushions. Every bit of him was shaking and he couldn't stop it. Black blood from his cuts was oozing out, staining his clothes. His head flopped down against the sofa and he cursed Eric's name over and over.

Pip was stripping him down, cleaning the tiny wounds carefully with drawn brows. He was thinking about what Cartman had shouted out to him. Certainly something as insignificant as holy water couldn't kill the Anti-Christ… but Damien didn't seem to be getting much better.

"S-Should I bring you something?" Pip asked quietly. Damien grit his teeth and shook his head no. The Brit had nothing else to do besides sit and watch the young man writhe in agony. Pip's heart was in shreds as Damien's labored breathing finally began to even out.

Although he wasn't quite asleep, he was growing closer to it. With half-lidded eyes, Damien was muttering under his breath every prayer he knew, and trying to figure out how to get out of this predicament.

The blond warily let his head rest on Damien's midriff. The Offspring of the Devil didn't become aware of the action until his hand had started fingering through the flaxen locks. Pip's eyes were closed but there was a crease in between his eyebrows… one Damien knew only meant trouble.

"I know what you're thinking," he warned. Pip felt his digits curl around the new dark shirt he dressed Damien in.

"And what am I thinking, Damien?" he asked. Damien wanted to sit up, but his body protested the movement. Instead, he let his fingers tense up, pulling a strand of golden. The blond winced, sitting up slightly.

"I'm not letting Cartman take you," the Anti-Christ declared. Pip shook his head.

"I don't want to but—"

"If you don't want to, then you won't!" Damien's eyes glowed bright under his growl. Unfortunately it sped up his heart rate, causing him to grimace as he fell back against the couch. Pip squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered. Damien sighed and pulled the English youth back to his side, draping the slighter teen over his stomach. "I'm so sorry."

"I'll be fine…" the dark boy murmured. "The worst that can happen is I die…"

"I don't want you to die," Pip confessed. Damien nodded and through in harsh eyes, the British one could see the fear lurking there. A sudden fist caught hold of the blonde;s heart, squeezing it taunt. "What if you do?"

"I'll have to be reincarnated another time," he said, twitching as a sudden feeling of pins rushed across his spine. The Brit waited as Damien relinquished a groan, letting his hands tick in Pip's hair. The boy closed his eyes, a sudden thought popping into his head as the warmth from those fingers seeped into his flesh.

"Where does that leave me?" Pip bit his lip. It was a selfish thing to think about… but if Damien left, where _did_ that leave Pip? Damien couldn't look at the other boy in the eye. He was in too much pain and didn't want to think of it.

"You'd have to live without me… and depending on when you would die and when and where I would come back to earth…" the raven broke off but quickly coughed, "We might never see each other again."

"Never…" Pip echoed, closing his eyes. Damien felt his head bob silently, his body taking over and the pain dulling his senses. It would be a long while before the soft snores indicated Damien had passed out. Rising gently, the blond watched the barely noticeably rhythm of the chest of the false prophet.

"I don't want that, Damien…" Pip admitted; face falling into his hands to hide his trepidation. "I don't want never…" So steeling his nerve with a thick gulp, Pip stood to his feet. He paused long enough to place his lips across a pale temple and then, turned on his heel and walked out the door. "And I know you don't want that either."

It was a crisp day in early winter. Snow covered the ground in a deep blanket of colorless powder. On this day the sun shone in patches as cotton clouds were influenced by the winds. The figure of a lone young man, with hair so golden it created a halo in the radiance of the sun, walked desolate streets before stopping at a closed church. There at the church, a much large person leaned against the double doors his dark eyes a rival for the Anti-Christ's.

"I knew you'd come," the voice of Eric Cartman sound pleased and shadowy, "You'll always come."

"Just show me the antidote," Pip demanded. Eric smiled, whipping a vial of a thick red substance. The boy reached out for it, but Cartman pulled back his hand, catching Pip's wrist with his free one.

"Ah, ah, ah!" he tsked. "My payment first."

Kicking the doors behind him, Eric and Pip were swallowed into the gloom of a forsaken house of God…

**TBC**

A/N: DUN DUN DUN!

Not a cliffhanger actually. Just a perfect place to stop this chapter. GASP! ONLY ONE MORE LEFT! YAY!!!!

Yes, I did take the Seven Daggers of Megiddo from the movies.

Originally I thought about using something vets might use to put down dogs (since Damien's mommy is a jackal) however, I'm sure if you use it on humans it might kill a human as well. So, I thought about using chocolate… dog thing again. Then I realized I was stretching…

So I checked out some more things on the Anti-Christ and couldn't find anything that would kill him (unless it was the second coming of Jesus… so I decided to look at the movies and then I remembered, DUH, the daggers). I knew I wanted poison… so I thought, _If holy water hurts vampires, why not the Anti-Christ since he can't go into churches… or something like that._

I know, a weird jump, but I got a skateboard.

Yeah and the closed church thing… I found it fitting. I'll explain it in the next chappie, which is going to be the last.

Oh! Oh! I went searching on Deviantart last night for Damien and Pip stuffies, and I found some! I was so excited I squeed. Like –Squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!- No joke. I was so happy I wanted to doodle some too. But I ended up falling asleep thinking about the one shot I'm currently working on.

However, I'm veering off subject. I want to post up some scenes I had in my mind for my ficcie. If I do, I'll give you a link on my page… until then I have to fix my broken scanner. :/

(_SteelAgainstIvory_)


	20. The End Times Have Begun

**A/N:** Wow, eight pages. Nice. I can't believe I just sat here for like, four hours and typed up this whole chapter. Now I know all the songs on my cousin's Maroon 5 CD _Songs About Jane _by heart. I have finally finished this and I feel so good about myself! I love you all! You've all been wonderful and I hope you all stay wonderful!

**Warning:** It is full of **BOY LOVE**!

**Disclaimer:** I will own South Park and all thing related when Tom Cruise comes out of the closet.

**Summary:** This is the end… Oh my lovely friend, the end!

**Remember:**

"Blah" – Speech

_Blah_ – Thoughts

Blah – Self Explanatory

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Twenty**

Damien's body sprung awake instantly. It was not the shooting sting of fire licking across his entire being… it was merely the absence of Pip. That was all. He breathing was shallow and rapid. His eyes darted around the dim room for the blond, but all he found was empty space. A feeling of dread welled up in his gut and he leapt off the sofa, crying out as it felt like spikes exploded through his feet up to his legs, short circuiting his brain.

Instantaneously, the young man crumpled up, slamming against the floor like dead weight. He lie on the floor like a lump, helpless and quaking under the strain of so much pain. Taking big gulps of cold air helped him calm down… if only a little.

"Shit…" Damien screwed up his eyes and banged his fist on the ground. The feeling of nails being driven into his bone marrow didn't stop him from banging it a second time in frustration. _There's only one place Pip can be…!_

The sound of the front doors opened, thudding against the frames and sweeping chilled air into the mansion. Damien looked up, catching the blonde's stature in between the sliver of the open pallor entrance as he dropped his coat to the floor and sprinted into the main seating area. Pip stumbled to a halt, noticing Damien on the floor.

"Damien…" he breathed out the triumphant aura about him dying off to worry and remorse. The Son of Del's brow's slanted; sweat breaking over his forehead at the simple ache the action caused his muscles. He saw the tiny scrapes all over Pip's body and the way his hair was mussed… the unkempt manner his clothes were in.

"You…?" he questioned. Pip looked down at his feet, plucking up a vial from his jean pocket. It lay in his palm innocently enough, the crimson fluid sloshing back and forth as Pip padded toward the one on the floor. He knelt down by the fallen one, thrusting the vial to Damien.

"Drink it," Pip said. Damien growled and moved to swipe the hand away from his face but the scurrying of sharp pricks in his arm made him bleat out a curse. The Brit stilled, letting Damien finish his angry panting. "Come on and drink it…"

"No!" he gasped out. The Anti-Christ was reduced to pushing against Pip feebly as he was lifted into the slim lap, cradled almost like a child. With every second the pain grew way too intense to even blink. His hand clenched, creating crescent cuts in his palm.

"You'll drink it," Pip demanded lightly. He uncorked the top of the glass and tilted Damien's head upwards. The raven was struggling lightly as the cool, smooth surface brushed against his mouth. "I didn't go through all this trouble to see you die, Damien."

Guiltily, the teen relaxed, opening his mouth as Pip tipped the vial. The red liquid surged down, filling up Damien's mouth with a coppery taste. At the rush of it he nearly choked, feeling his mind become hazy almost immediately as he soon seemed inebriated.

It burned going down and the Anti-Christ felt his throat working on automatic, chugging the strange antidote. Pip's freezing hand laid over his lips so he wouldn't cough it back up, thumb brushing against his right cheek. The sensation let Damien tumble through the rabbit hole… and he was lost to the dark recesses of his own mind…

Time would eventually ellipse over itself and Damien would not remember his fevered dreams or blissful nightmares. Absently he would wonder if he had died and was waiting to be reborn again. In the darkness, the Anti-Christ would grow much stronger. Thus, he knew he would have to wait.

When he did awaken, it seemed that time had not stopped still, nor had it sped up. His lids wrinkled with the effort of keeping out the beams of light that fell across his face. Damien turned his head eyes cracking open in difficulty; first noticing Pip was lying on his bed, breathing evenly in his sleep. The second thing he noted was the lack of pain.

Damien pushed himself up by the elbows; looking down at his feet and saw he was in a bed. His bed from the looks of the deep, dark indigo shimmer bedspread. The curtains were drawn, but the breeze from the open window fluttered them apart making a yellow streak over the divan. Pip's hair glinted lightly, that halo catching. Damien withdrew a little as the slighter one yawned, his eyes fluttering open, sleepily glancing around.

"You're finally awake…" Pip mumbled, letting himself curl up into a sitting position. Damien could feel a drowsiness creep over his mind at the action.

"Yeah," he said, deciding not to look at the boy after a minute. "How long was I asleep?"

"A complete week," the English youth replied. Damien's eyes bulged out for a second, but then he nodded already feeling the weight of being inactive for so long hit him. Heavy arms pulled back the covers promptly, swinging his feet over the bed frame. The action was rewarded by the tingling of blood rushing back to his legs.

"Be right back," the Anti-Christ grunted, dashing out the door and to the bathroom. Pip let out a relieved sigh and flopped back on the bed. A complete week worth of changing and bathing the raven who suffered a fever took its total the previous night. Pip didn't mean to fall sleep next to Damien, but somehow he was glad he woke up to see Damien's eyes finally open and conscious.

The blond was rubbing his eyes of sleeping sand, mentally thanking God for the small favor of Damien receiving the antidote in time. That whole week he wondered if he took too long rushing back to the mansion. Pip let himself breathe out all his tensions, still exhausted from so much worrying.

The click of the door handle had Pip glancing up a few minutes later. Damien entered the room, shutting the door behind him as silently as he could. It was almost like he if didn't make too much noise then it would all just be a horrible, terrible hallucination and both boys could wake up completely safe.

However they both knew this was real… So horribly, terribly real.

"We need to talk," Damien said coming forward to sit next to Pip on the bed. The English youth gulped knowing when 'We need to talk' is uttered; someone always leaves the room in tears.

"About…?" Pip provoked. Damien closed his eyes, letting out a sigh.

"About what happened with Cartman," he clarified. Pip felt his heart leap into his throat at the severity of the words. The Anti-Christ looked at him with pointed eyes, making the blond wonder what he was searching for. "Did you let him—"

"Does it matter?" Pip suddenly interrupted. Damien was taken aback momentarily at the anger in the tone. Of course, anger is usually responded to with even more anger.

"Of course it matters!" Damien snapped. The Brit stood up, biting his tongue to keep from lashing out further. _I can't believe this… How can he be so shallow? _He grabbed his coat on the floor and yanked it on, ignoring Damien's inquiries and the brine threatening to escape. "Wait, Pip! Dammit! Come back here!"

"Bite me, you—Ouch!" Pip cried out as Damien's hand wrapped firmly around his wrist and tugged him back, flinging him onto the bed. Catching his bearings, Pip gazed up, seeing those livid scarlet eyes. Sucking in a surprised breath, the teen backed up into the soft blankets; a sudden inkling of panic making him still.

"Don't you dare leave me again!" the words were hissed, the air growing so cold and the boys could see their own breath like they were in a dark fairytale. Damien's arms pinned Pip down to the bed, causing light bruises in the skin. "If you leave, you'll never come back! Cartman will--"

"Cartman will what?! Take me away!" Pip spat out. "Or take away my virginity?! Is that the only reason you're with me?! Just to be my first and throw me away—" Pip was cut off as a greed pair of lips smashed into his own. Pip's eyes were wide as Damien desperately slanted their mouths, probing with his wet muscle. Pip could feel himself giving in and he knew he had to fight it or be lost in the raven evermore.

"D-Damien! S-Stop it!" he shouted, wrenching his head back and rolling it to the side. The Anti-Christ nudged the little golden head over, reclaiming the lips quickly enough. Pushing and nipping, pleading for Pip to give in. The slighter one wriggled, finally liberating his hands from under Damien's body and shoving him off. "Stop!"

"I CAN'T!" Damien screamed, hands twisting into his own dark hair, afraid to touch the boy in front of him resulting in even more bruises to that insignificant body beneath him. Pip was speechless for the first time, straddled by the looming young man, who was bent over as if in agony once more. "Don't you get it?! Are you that **blind**?!"

"B-Blind?" Pip parroted. Damien let out a hollow laugh, doubling back. His eyes a cross between the normal onyx and fiery satanic red…

"God you must be," he bemoaned. His body fell forward, but his arms kept him from falling onto Pip, the hands splayed out on either side of the fair head. "You bring out these things inside me… These… awful things. Jealousy maybe? Possessiveness, definitely. Fury… rage! I panic if you're not in the same room… God I'm a complete wreck--how can you not see?!"

"I-I don't know…" he confessed. Damien sighed as the boy below him raised a shaky hand, laying it flat over his chest. The tiny hand could feel the erratic heart of a demon. Damien felt that stir of guilt and fortification speed it up further.

"I can't image you with anyone else…" Damien admitted. "I could care less if you have sex with anyone you want… I can't image you with anyone, so it's okay I guess… but it irks me… Especially if you're with me now…And just the _thought_ of Cartman--" Damien let out a ragged lungful of air.

"It drives me crazy! I don't want anyone to touch you, ever," the Anti-Christ declared, making Pip's face heat up, "Even more so if you don't want them to touch you too… I… I told you I made a promise to myself… I won't let you be hurt anymore… and if you _did_ go to Cartman… I broke that promise." Damien shaded his face from Pip's so he wouldn't see the look of total hurt.

"Do you really…" Pip bit his lip, his hand straying up to Damien's neck, and then up to his cheek, turning the raven's visage forward. "Do you really care about me that much?"

"Pip," Damien whispered, those conflicted eyes melting. "I could very well be in love with you…" The blond felt a small smile tug at his mouth. _Looks like it's now or never…_

"W-Well, actually, I _know_ I'm in love with you," he confessed. Damien's eyes widened instantly, wondering if he heard right. No way in hell (HA!) was this beautiful boy in love with HIM, the Anti-Christ.

"No shit?" Damien questioned at last; shock showing on every pore on his face.

"For a long time," he said. "You never left me alone." Damien felt his heart do Olympic summersaults and cartwheels at the info. The Anti-Christ wanted to dive down and scoop up his prize but Pip's words stopped him, "And I didn't, just so you know."

"Huh?" Damien paused, hovering confused over the angel that he was just about to greedily devour. "You didn't what?"

"Have sex with Cartman," Pip explained. Damien blinked… and then he sat up.

"But then why did you get so angry?" he inquired. Pip rolled his eyes and scooted out from under the larger body.

"I thought you were being a shallow jerk," the young British man replied. Damien grunted and crossed his arms, saving face by pretending to be aggravated, but inwardly he was cheering and sobbing, thanking God over and over again.

"Then how did you get the antidote?" the Son of Satan asked with a tone wedged between bitter and curious. Pip sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"I… I _intended_ to sleep with him," Pip mumbled, "But I couldn't. I didn't want him… I only wanted _you_… And before I could even realize it… I um… punched him." Pip held up his right hand, showing faded pink knuckles. Damien had to swallow back his cackle and utter joy.

"Wish I could have seen it!" Damien exclaimed, sitting back on his heels, head tipped up mentally conjuring the scene. Then he realized when he saw Pip when he returned, the boy was scuffed up. "Wait a second; did he try to hit you back?"

"Um, no… He was too…" Pip wrung his hands together in guilt. Damien raised a brow.

"Disoriented?" the raven offered. Pip flashed him a smile and nodded. The Anti-Christ was still cheering, whooping for joy inside him mind. "So how did you get all those scrapes?"

"Oh, I ran all the way back here from an abandoned church on the other side of town," Pip sighed and fingered through his hair with a frown. "It was windy and I forgot to tie back my hair. It kept getting in my eyes and I fell down a few times." Damien just stared at the blond for a moment. _Trust Pip to run back home ending up looking as if he just got fucked within an inch of his life._

"What were you at a church for anyways?" he inquired, deciding not to think of Pip within the lines of being fucked halfway to death, unless it was by him of course.

"I started going there after you showed up," the blond muttered. Damien watched him, feeling at ease in Pip's lack of confidence yet humble acceptance. He smirked as the boy in front of him blushed a dangerous shade of magenta. "I just thought if I walked into a creepy church you might show up one day… Kind of like in a horror movie…"

"Seems to have worked well enough," Damien teased. Pip let out a tense laugh, hiding his face in his hands to tone down the embarrassment. Deciding to let Pip have a break Damien continued his questioning with, "So Eric Cartman is out of the picture for good?"

"Um…" Pip raised his head from his palms. He grinned a tad wider. "I think so. All he needed was a good right hook Kenny said. According to him, when Eric returned to school he was humiliated and allegedly told them he got beaten up by a biker."

"As if," Damien snorted. Pip's chuckle died lightly as the raven leaned over, tenderly taking his chin with those calloused fingers and tilted up his blond head for better access. Pip's eyes closed at the contact of warm pulsing lips against his own. Damien seemed _fascinated_ by that bottom lip, nibbling on it until it seemed to swell under the attention and Pip caved, moaning lightly as he pressed closer. _Ah! I know what this taste is now…_

Both boys pulled back for breath, huffing and puffing most cheerfully. Damien was letting the back of his hand caress that smooth column of neck. It felt so heavenly, it could only be sinful. "Honey suckles…" he murmured. Pip cocked his head to the side in a puzzled manner, still out of breath as it fanned over Damien's face.

"Honey suckles? Like the flowers you can eat?" he panted. Damien's pale face colored slightly, unaware his inner dialogue had slipped out. Nervously he tried a blatant attempt at changing the subject.

"You know that antidote had a very strange taste… what was it?" the Anti-Christ requested. Pip snapped his fingers in remembrance and Damien was mentally thankful the boy could be easily distracted.

"That right! Cartman told me before he passed out—"

"Hold the phone!" Damien ordered a bemused shine in his dark eyes. "You said he was disoriented, not unconscious."

"Err--he was! For a few minutes…" Pip added with that blameworthy spark back in a wee accent. "But I guess I'm stronger than I look. He had a concussion for a few days."

"Remind me to never call you French, even as a joke," Damien said seriously. Pip smiled coyly and Damien, in the biggest cliché of all time, knew he had fallen even deeper in love with the English teen. Now ain't that cute?

"Back to the subject," Pip continued and Damien waited patiently, "Cartman said after he received the holy water—he admitted that he told the man who owns the daggers he knew the antichrist—the woman mailing it gave him another box. The woman said it was the antidote although Eric never ordered for one."

"That's…" Damien couldn't really locate the best word for it. "Just extremely odd." Pip nodded, a bit of unease flittering in those azure eyes. A small piece of realization dawned on Damien as the orbs shifted away. "And you think you know who might have sent it."

"Well…" Pip let out a huge exhalation of breath. He crawled out of Damien's arms and prodded around the bedside table. The blond opened a drawer and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Cautiously he handed it to Damien. The Anti-Christ brows created a deep V as he took it and opened it up. He gasped at the image before him.

"But this is—"

"The picture of the Whore of Babylon," Pip finished. Damien brought up weary orbs to meet Pip's. "It was in Cartman's pocket along side the vial. When you were sleeping, I went into your library and found the picture on one of your books of the End Times…"

"The woman dressed in robes of gold and red, riding a dragon with seven heads wearing ten crowns; while she is drunk on the blood of saints and good men…" Damien whispered to himself. The taste of the antidote came back in a jilted memory and made Damien clap a hand over his mouth. "I drank…" the Offspring of Evil trailed off, shuddering violently.

"I think so," Pip said skirting around actually saying the word 'blood'. Damien folded up the paper and handed it back to the English lad. He then placed it on the bedside table when he really wanted to rip it apart. "What does this really mean…?" the blond whispered. Damien turned a grim face to him before spying the carpet with intent.

"Well… she's my predecessor…" Damien explained. Pip nodded silently, letting his digits brush over the darker boy's. Slowly they tangled themselves together. Damien looked from their very different hands, one pale and large whereas the other petite and peach colored, then up to Pip's face.

"So you think…" the teen began softly, "That your time is coming up soon?"

"Yeah," The Anti-Christ confessed. "Yeah, I do think that."

"How much longer before you have to enslave the world?" Pip taunted. Damien let out a chortle as he squeezed the hand laying in his. Pip squeezed back. Little jolts of electricity zapped up his arm and danced roughly until they settled around his black heart.

"We still have some time…" Damien murmured. Pip's lid's fell at half mast at the husky voice. Mutually, they came together until they were connected by soft, supple lips. That night would be their first night together. The Anti-Christ would rise to power soon after that moment in time and the English one wouldn't be in the memoirs of the end. Except in Damien's… he could not forget.

_Almost as a last request, fate, or perhaps it was destiny, let time stand still for the snow on my flesh_.

**The End**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: **There is my miraculous ending. Sweet, huh? Believe or not, I had a lemon planned for the chapter, but the fingers –wiggles fingers- like this better. I think I do too. Nevertheless, if it makes you nymphos feel better, squint and you might see some smex.

Though I got you, didn't I? I bet you for most of the chapter you're all, "No Pip, how could you do **it** with Cartman when your true love's right there?!" Nah, Pip could never do that. He's much too in _lurve_ with Damien. That and he has a nasty supply of unknown strength… or maybe Eric's just a wuss (but I like him anyway).

The antidote, on the other hand, confounded me.

I thought, _Antidote, antidote, antidote… what can be a perfect antidote for Holy water?_ Well, Duh, something equally unholy. _What's unholy?_ First thought that popped into my blonde head, _Whore of Babylon._ She drinks the blood of saints and men and gets _drunk_ on it?! Fuck, this chickie knows how to party! Yay! There's my answer!

But don't get confused, the Whore of Babylon is NOT an actual female. It's more of a metaphor. The woman represents some person who is in a high position and uses it to their advantage. The dragon is the land and the seven heads the seven mountains surrounding it. The ten crowns are the ten kings of the neighboring country.

That's the basics that I can remember from the top of my head. There's more to the Whore… A lot more. And yes, she does come before the antichrist supposedly. She's like the lead in to the false prophet. She'll fall before the antichrist does which then leads into the trials and tribulations. It's all very fascinating.

I just gave you all a lecture. I feel jazzed and somewhat apologetic at the same time.

I wonder though… Can anyone figure out WHY I titled the fic as I did? What symbol am I trying to convey? What do you get out of my title? Does anyone every care?! I dunno…

Which brings me to my next point; I'm working on a one shot (that might turn into more, I'm not sure). I suppose this last chapter a way of constructing it together in a peculiar frame of mine. However, they're two separate pieces. So anyway, if you want, look out for that soon. Luv all! Hope you've had as much fun reading as I've had writing!

(_SteelAgainstIvory_)


End file.
